


Дьявол приходит с запада

by Schwesterchen



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Catholic Guilt, Domestic Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Literal Sleeping Together, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Masturbation, Racist Language, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Southern Gothic AU, Supernatural Elements, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Когда Беннетт опускается на колени рядом с замершим телом, ропот толпы сменяется взволнованным молчанием. Беннетт касается обожженного солнцем запястья, потом – распухшей шеи, и приход знает, что он скажет, еще прежде, чем доктор вынесет вердикт. Это видно по внезапно поникшим плечам и тихому неумолимому вздоху разочарования.Тяжело опираясь на трость, Беннетт медленно, с усилием встает.- Похоже, – говорит он, и тон его выдает явное раздражение от столь досадной необходимости, – нам придется искать нового священника.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up Jumped the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832790) by [clockheartedcrocodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockheartedcrocodile/pseuds/clockheartedcrocodile). 



Каждое третье воскресенье священник городка Снейкспринг встает перед паствой и говорит:

\- Господь благословил меня, братья и сестры.

И все божьи люди откликаются:

\- Аминь.

\- Я не бегу от смерти, я не позволяю ей восторжествовать над жизнью! Господь избрал меня, и этим утром он со мной!

\- Аминь, – отвечает приход. – Аминь!

\- Слава Господу нашему! – восклицает священник. – Слава Ему, чей замысел совершенен и неоспорим! Слава Ему, кто избавил Святого Павла от змеиного яда! И слава Ему, кто совершит то же для меня!

\- Аллилуйя! Аминь!

\- Да будет так! – завершает священник, и тогда вносят Ящик.

Ящик изготовлен из дерева и стекла, а внутри – гнездо техасских гремучников. Змей привозят со всей Аризоны, сам же Ящик отсюда, и здесь он хранится почти столетие – с тех пор, как благородный градооснователь Гефест Шоу, подобно Моисею, заставил землю разверзнуться, и вместо воды трещина извергла четырех змей. Змеиный Источник – Снейкспринг, США. И каждое третье воскресенье священник запускает руки в клубок ядовитых змей – и не умирает.

И так год за годом.

\- В моих руках смерть, – провозглашает священник. – Но разве я умираю, братья и сестры?

\- Нет!

\- Разве Господь отверг меня?

\- Нет!

Змея, которую он выбрал сегодня, злобная тварь, толстый жгут коричневых и серых мышц, закованный в крупные чешуи. Ее хвост издает звук, подобный треску игральных костей в стакане, ее глаза черны, как межзвездное пространство. Отвратительное создание.

Священник занимает свой пост пять лет, и никогда, ни единого раза, Бог не отказывал ему в защите. До сегодняшнего дня.

Сегодня священник ударяется об землю, хрипя и брызгая слюной. Лицо его то белеет, то наливается кровью, он давится языком, он бьется в судорогах. Люди начинают паниковать, а пальцы священника бессильно скребут деревянный пол церкви. Змея выворачивается из безвольной руки и стремительным слитным движением бросается к ближайшей стене. Никто не знает, куда она исчезла и что станет делать дальше.

Миссис Рэнс громко зовет доктора Беннетта, который знает понемногу обо всем на свете, и встревоженные прихожане расступаются, освобождая ему дорогу. Под аккомпанемент перестука он идет по проходу между скамьями. Невзирая на трость, доктор Беннетт всегда держится величаво и с некоторой монументальностью, из-за чего выглядит старше своих лет. Он невысок и крепок, у него жесткий взгляд и опасная линия челюсти. Его рукопожатия почти смертельны.

Когда Беннетт опускается на колени рядом с замершим телом, ропот толпы сменяется взволнованным молчанием. Беннетт касается обожженного солнцем запястья, потом – распухшей шеи, и приход знает, что он скажет, еще прежде, чем доктор вынесет вердикт. Это видно по внезапно поникшим плечам и тихому неумолимому вздоху разочарования.

Тяжело опираясь на трость, Беннетт медленно, с усилием встает.

\- Похоже, – говорит он, и тон его выдает явное раздражение от столь досадной необходимости, – нам придется искать нового священника.

***

Отец Тома́с Ортега – самое интересное, что случалось с городком Снейкспринг за долгое-долгое время.

У каждого есть, что о нем сказать. Мэр утверждает, что он здесь лишь временно. Приехал, чтобы решить, подходит ли ему приход, а когда увидит, что не подходит, то вернется обратно в большой город. Руководитель скаутов ворчит, что только зеленого юнца им не хватало, этого выскочки с южной границы, который считает, будто он особенный. Учительнице не нравится его лицо, но с ней мало кто согласен.

И только по одному пункту жители Снейкспринга приходят к общему мнению. Зачем бы священнику из центра Чикаго ехать через полстраны, чтобы проводить богослужения для полузабытого прихода Святого Рафаэля? Этого не понимает никто.

Томас сходит с поезда поздним вечером среды – с улыбкой и двумя большими чемоданами. Его приветствует мужчина в запыленном черном костюме и котелке: сухо протягивает руку и представляется, сперва католиком, потом доктором.

\- Приятно познакомиться, доктор Беннетт, – отвечает Томас, который умеет постоять за себя при любом рукопожатии.

\- Это честь для меня, отче, – говорит Беннетт. – Рад, что вы прибыли так быстро. В отсутствие священника жители обращаются за наставлениями ко мне, а я, боюсь, не вполне по этой части.

Пока Томас загружает свой багаж в машину Беннетта, они поддерживают вежливую беседу, но большую часть поездки оба молчат. Слегка откинув спинку кресла, Томас смотрит в окно. Не то чтобы там было, на что смотреть. Одна кукуруза.

\- Сколько же тянутся эти поля? – спрашивает он.

– Многие мили.

От станции до городка всего три четверти часа пути. Беннетт по секрету признается, что не ездил этой дорогой больше трех лет.

\- Все, что мне необходимо, есть и у нас, – объясняет он. – Порой наскучивает видеть одни и те же лица, но со временем к этому привыкаешь.

\- Вы выглядите образованным человеком, – осторожно, боясь обидеть, замечает Томас. – Не могу избавиться от ощущения, что в большом городе вам было бы лучше.

\- То же самое я сказал бы и о вас, но все же вы здесь. Почему?

Сглотнув, Томас устремляет взгляд вперед, на ухабистую дорогу, едва видную в свете фар. Из-за стен кукурузы появляются здания – серые, приземистые, скособоченные.

\- Я здесь по велению Бога, – говорит он несколько минут спустя, потому что если повторять это снова и снова, в конце концов, оно станет правдой.

\- Хорошо, – соглашается Беннетт. – Хорошо.

Автомобиль проезжает через центр города, мимо магазинов со стеклянными витринами и ветхих деревянных домов.

\- Нам не пора останавливаться?

\- Еще нет.

***

Прошлый священник, упокой Господь его душу, жил один – в двухэтажном, на скорую руку подновленном доме, который предоставила ему Церковь. При виде этого великолепия с осыпающейся белой краской и покачивающимися на ветру занавесками Томас теряет дар речи. В мансардном окне мелькают летучие мыши, а когда Беннетт отпирает дверь, перед ошарашенным Томасом предстают снабженные кое-какой мебелью и даже не очень грязные комнаты. Беннетт заверяет, что это временно – тоном, который явственно подразумевает обратное – но после услышанных в ответ слов молитвы и благодарности осанка его становится не такой напряженной. Томас предпочитает расценивать это как знак довольного смущения.

Двора практически нет, зато есть хлипкая изгородь, накренившаяся от героических попыток сдержать кукурузу. Изгородь, место для парковки да несколько пожухших деревьев. Парадное крыльцо опасно трещит под ногами, стоит Томасу опереться на перила. Он старается не думать, каково это будет: прожить здесь год, или два, или десять. И, разумеется, не следует забывать о змеях.

Может, не стоило сюда приезжать.

Эту мысль Томас тут же отгоняет. Он не один, с ним Господь, и Томасу уже случалось возрождать умирающие приходы. Это хорошая работа, работа, которую он любит – что бы ни говорила Оливия.

Оливия. Надо бы позвонить ей, сообщить, что добрался.

Томас смотрит, как исчезает машина Беннетта, и лишь после того, как затихают звуки мотора, становится ясно, сколько шума издает кукуруза. Она неумолчно шелестит на ветру – приятное разнообразие после скрипов, свиста и скрежета Чикаго.

В доме темно и до странного холодно, кое-где мебель еще прикрыта белыми простынями. Томас снимает со стены громоздкую трубку телефона, накручивает завитой провод на пальцы. Почему же дом, в котором совсем недавно жили, выглядит таким заброшенным?

Оливия не отвечает. С некоторым стыдом Томас понимает, что его номер ей незнаком.

\- Hola, Olivia, vine aquí a salvo,- говорит он после гудка. – Ya te extraño. Este es mi nuevo número, y . . . Te hablaré por la mañana.*

И после этого ему уже совершенно нечего делать – только в изнеможении упасть на кровать. Томас смутно осознает, что это постель мертвеца, но сейчас у него нет сил насчет этого переживать. Раздевшись до трусов, он устраивается как можно удобнее и обещает себе завтра же утром купить новый матрас.

Последняя его связная мысль – о воскресной проповеди: будет ли она достаточно хороша и понравится ли людям. Потом, соскальзывая в объятия сна, Томас забывает об этом.

Он спит. И видит сон.

***

_С запада дует кисло-сладкий ветер, и с ветром приходит Дьявол._

_Вот он идет, раздвигая кукурузу, и с каждым шагом земля под его ногами наполняется солью. Даже сейчас, в это просвещенное время, Дьявол предпочитает ходить пешком._

_Он останавливается и пробует воздух. Кисло-сладкий ветер шевелит полы его пальто, тревожит кукурузные стебли, вспугивает птиц._

_Дьявол – это всё для всех._

_Он выглядит в точности так, как ты его себе представляешь._

_Дьявол продолжает свой путь – не быстрее, чем раньше. Дьявол никогда не торопится. Он всегда приходит вовремя._

_Что-то спит под городком Снейкспринг._

_Дьявол идет навестить его._

Примечания:

\- Привет, Оливия, добрался благополучно. Скучаю по тебе. Это мой новый номер и… Поговорим утром. (исп.)


	2. Chapter 2

Утром в церкви устраивают угощение – чтобы прихожане могли познакомиться с новым священником. Томас, который ни разу в жизни не пропустил ни одного церковного мероприятия, битых двадцать минут роется в чемоданах, раздумывая, что надеть. В конце концов, выбор его падает на темно-красный кардиган (еще бы чуть-чуть – и слишком облегающий), который Томас натягивает поверх сутаны. О сновидении он не думает, оно ничего не значит. Странный сон, но на знамение не тянет.

Дом, вчера казавшийся таким невыносимо одиноким, сегодня как будто чуточку уютнее – особенно, когда Томас отдергивает занавески в гостиной, и солнечные лучи отражаются в мутноватых окнах. Желтые обои с цветочным рисунком потускнели от времени, но все еще красивы. Томас лениво думает, что вся эта мебель под белыми простынями в утреннем свете напоминает странной формы привидений.

Большую часть утра Томас знакомится с домом. Грязная плитка на полу ванной; старый, тихо урчащий холодильник в кухне; спальня с широкими окнами, которые так редко открывали, что те едва не приварены к рамам. Томас впитывает каждую деталь, запоминая и каталогизируя. Все это теперь принадлежит ему. Здесь он живет. Интересно, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы привыкнуть?

Дверь, ведущая на мансарду, скверно выкрашена в белый цвет – краска собралась комками и уже отслаивается. Приходится сильно дернуть за ручку, чтобы дверь распахнулась, громко скрежетнув о коробку. За дверью лестница – слишком узкая, с такими неровными деревянными ступенями, что Томас, который, в общем-то, человек не впечатлительный, смутно опасается на них наступать.

Он пробует нижнюю ступень. Та скрипит, но не проваливается – и на том спасибо. Вверху еще одна дверь, и эта открывается полегче. Лестница такая крутая, что хочется коснуться ступенек руками и подниматься на четвереньках, как кошка. 

Мансарда оказывается на удивление просторной, пусть и слегка неряшливой. Вчера Томасу показалось, что он видел здесь летучих мышей, но сейчас их нет. Только половицы того же грязно-белого оттенка, что и дверь, да высокое узкое окно с видом на парковку и крыльцо. Ощущение недавнего человеческого присутствия уже выветрилось, остались лишь пара-тройка заклеенных коробок и кушетка в углу. Еще тут есть приземистый книжный шкаф с прогнувшимися от тяжести полками, на которых груды рождественских украшений. Света нет, но солнца, проникающего через занавески, достаточно. Подоконник усыпан мертвыми мухами.

Проверив кушетку рукой, Томас садится, почти ожидая комедийного облака пыли и визга пружин. Кушетка удивительно мягкая. Забросив на нее ноги, Томас опрокидывается на спину и смотрит в низкий потолок. Должно быть, кто-то спал здесь. Может, даже не единственный кто-то: других гостевых комнат в доме нет.

И хотя сегодняшние утренние молитвы Томас уже совершил, ему вдруг хочется повторить.

Опустившись на колени у окна, он смотрит на заморенные деревья. На ограду, держащуюся на честном слове. На кукурузу. Тоска о Чикаго захлестывает так неожиданно и с такой силой, что Томас позволяет себе секунду погоревать, сам толком не зная, о чем. Может, об Оливии. О Льюисе. О своем приходе.

– Господи, – бормочет он в сцепленные пальцы, – что бы я ни делал сегодня, позволь мне славить Тебя. Не желаю я ничего другого, только позволь мне служить Тебе. Я молюсь, чтобы новый приход принял меня, и я принял их. И что бы ни ждало меня впереди, Господи, пусть будет на то воля Твоя, и я приму ее.

Возле церкви ждет, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, женщина. Ее потертые, пятнистые от воды ботинки оставляют борозду в грязи. Увидев Томаса, женщина оживляется и машет рукой, браслеты из глиняных бусин на ее запястье весело трещат.

\- Отец Томас! – судя по тону, эта встреча – лучшее, что случилось с ней за неделю. – Вы хорошо доехали? Как устроились? Вас доктор Беннетт подвозил, да? Благослови его Господь, на его месте должна была быть я. Но в последнее время на меня столько всего навалилось: священник, и это несчастье, и… ой…

Томас обнимает ее, получая в ответ полный приятного удивления взгляд.

– Здравствуйте, в общем. 

\- Я так рад с вами встретиться, – Томас отпускает ее и улыбается, надеясь, что его волнение не слишком заразительно. – Вы, должно быть, Тара, мой новый ассистент.

\- Вы запомнили! – радуется она. – Как приятно слышать. Соберитесь с духом, – Тара наклоняется, заговорщицки прикрывая рот ладонью. – Там столько народу. Советую приготовить свою самую очаровательную улыбку.

\- Других не держим, – откликается Томас, вызвав еще один взрыв смеха. – На этот день я ваш. Показывайте мне руки, а я буду их пожимать.

\- Вот это настрой, – Тара берет его за руку. – Идемте. Я хочу быть первой, кто вас представит.

Все устроено скромно, но с душой. Лавки сдвинуты, освободив место для белых складных пластиковых столов – из тех, которые надо слегка пнуть по ножкам, чтобы как следует разложить. На первом столе закуски, на третьем – десерты. Томас немедленно начинает переживать, что ничего не принес, но Тара, стиснув его ладонь, заверяет, что в кои-то веки все это – в его честь.

Томасу недостает духа объяснить, что он не может позволить себе наслаждаться этим чувством, даже на секунду. Дашь себе слабину, потом еще немного – и вот он, грех гордыни. Томас слишком хорошо себя знает.

В целом, встречают его гораздо более радушно, чем он имел смелость представить. Пусть даже Тара заботливо предупреждает, что здесь менее половины прихода. Томас, пробывший тут десять минут и как раз дегустирующий говяжий рулетик на шпажке, неловко сглатывает и прикрывает губы салфеткой.

\- Меньше половины?

\- У нас в церковь ходят почти все, отче, – говорит Тара с изрядной долей гордости. – Осмелюсь предположить, что в Чикаго вы к такому не привыкли.

И это мягко сказано. Все хотят пожать новому священнику руку, показать ему детей. Тара обещает – с плохо скрытым восторгом – что в будущее воскресенье в церкви не останется ни одной пустой скамьи.

\- Смотрите не загордитесь, – добавляет она – легко, шутливо, но слова эти задевают Томаса неожиданно сильно.

Он стоит возле стаканов с лимонадом, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более открытым и дружелюбным, и выискивает в толпе знакомые лица, а Тара тихонько рассказывает, кто есть кто. Увы, доктора Беннетта нигде не видно.

\- Мария Уолтерс, – торопливо шепчет Тара, когда от толпы отделяется высокая горделивая женщина.

Она улыбается, глаза на вялом лице полуприкрыты.

\- Самый богатый человек в городе, не считая доктора Беннетта. Ее семья практически владеет…

\- Отец Томас, – Мария приветливо пожимает ему руку. На ее шее богато поблескивают жемчуга. – Добро пожаловать в приход Святого Рафаэля. Уверена, вы сотворите чудо с нашим городом. Вы знаете, кто я?

\- Разумеется, – ровно отвечает Томас. – Вы Мария Уолтерс, верно?

Ее лицо искажается – всего на секунду, но Томас успевает заметить. В следующий миг выражение ее вновь делается простым и радушным.

\- О, простите. Я думала, вы из Чикаго.

\- Я из Чикаго, – подтверждает Томас.

Этот разговор он ведет не в первый раз и уже не чувствует неловкости.

\- Да?

– Я там родился, но вырос в Мексике. Вернулся в Чикаго, когда повзрослел, чтобы лучше подготовиться к служению.

\- Понятно, – Мария улыбается. – Что ж, уверена, у вас все получится самым лучшим образом.

\- Благодарю.

\- Вы превосходно говорите по-английски.

\- Спасибо, – повторяет Томас, тщательно следя за тоном.

Он надеется, что понравился ей. У него есть ощущение, что благосклонность Марии ему пригодится.

Томас пожимает бесчисленные руки, он знакомится с мужчинами, женщинами, целыми семьями. В общем и целом, люди, похоже, им довольны, и это большое облегчение. Особенно усердствует миссис Рэнс – сжимает его ладонь обеими руками и уверяет, что, если ему понадобится какая-то помощь в церкви, недостатка в волонтерах не будет. Томас знакомится с ее мужем Генри. Этот седовласый мужчина с сонным взглядом напоминает ему иллюстрацию, увиденную когда-то в старом букваре. Пожимая Томасу руку, Генри извиняется за возможные неудобства на будущей воскресной службе.

\- Иногда мне нужно разминать ноги, – говорит он с покаянной улыбкой. – Или, знаете, выйти на свежий воздух. Чтобы кровь не застаивалась.

\- Да, конечно, никаких проблем, – успокаивает его Томас, вспоминая, что рассказала миссис Рэнс… Анжела.

 _У Генри,_ объяснила она, _черепно-мозговая травма. Он строил амбар, и на него упала балка. С тех пор он иногда ведет себя странно._

Рукопожатие затягивается. Томас как раз собирается спросить Генри о детях, но тот вдруг крепче сжимает пальцы.

\- Он будет здесь через три дня.

\- Простите? – осторожно переспрашивает Томас.

\- Отец Маркус.

Томас смотрит на него. Генри глядит в ответ усталыми глазами и молчит.

\- Я… Прошу меня извинить, – медленно произносит Томас. – Я не знаю, о ком вы говорите.

\- Говорю… о ком?

\- Что?

\- Отец Томас! – взволнованно кричат в толпе, и Томас поднимает голову: к нему спешит, прокладывая дорогу в людском потоке, широко улыбающаяся женщина, одетая в слишком просторный зеленый дождевик.

\- Было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, – искренне заверяет Томас, похлопывая Генри по плечу. – Если захотите поговорить, мои двери открыты в любое время… Доброе утро!

Последние слова адресованы той самой женщине, которая уже схватила его за руку и выкрутила, как кроличью шею.

\- Это такая честь для меня, отец, – выдыхает она. – Смерть старого священника стала для нас большим потрясением, но я точно знаю, что вы чудесно справитесь.

\- Спасибо, – отзывается Томас. – Миссис…?

\- Грэм, – ее глаза сверкают. – Миссис Грэм.

\- Спасибо, что почтили нас своим присутствием, миссис Грэм. Тара говорит, вы нечасто покидаете дом. В Чикаго мне случалось навещать тех, кто не может посещать воскресные службы, на дому. Возможно, вы бы предпочли, чтобы я…

\- Нет-нет! – восклицает миссис Грэм, пока Томас осторожно высвобождает руку из ее хватки. – Боюсь, так совсем не пойдет. Видите ли, моя дочь ужасно больна. Заболевание крови. Никого не хочет видеть.

\- Печально слышать, – сочувствует Томас. – Полагаю, вы консультировались с доктором Беннеттом?

\- Э… Да, конечно.

Вопрос ее явно чем-то смущает. Бросив взгляд ей за спину, Томас с радостью отмечает, что доктор Беннетт уже тут. Он в дальнем углу – разговаривает с симпатичным стройным парнем в красной рубашке и джентльменом, который постарше и покрепче.

\- А, – довольно замечает Томас, – помяни дьявола.

Миссис Грэм пораженно захлебывается, и он торопливо добавляет:

\- Прошу меня извинить.

\- Это шериф Морроу, – шипит она, оглядываясь на джентльмена, который, судя по тону, в свое время нанес ей тяжкую личную обиду. – Он агностик.

\- Понятно.

\- Понятно? И это все, что вы можете сказать?

\- Ну… да, – озадаченно говорит Томас. – Наверное, я мог бы спросить, что он здесь делает, если не заинтересован в жизни прихода…

Миссис Грэм издает нервный смешок.

\- Он всегда в курсе всех дел. Везде и нигде. Лезет в частное… личное…

Она в сердцах хватает со стола салфетку и начинает теребить. Через секунду глаза ее загораются.

\- Отец Томас?

\- М-м-м?

\- Вы, должно быть, знакомы с отцом Маркусом?

\- Э… нет? – слабо отвечает Томас. – Мистер Рэнс что-то упоминал вот только что…

\- А, – в голосе миссис Грэм сквозит явное разочарование. – Ясно. Я думала… ну, я думала, вы его знаете. Или хотя бы о нем. Раз вы священник.

Теперь ее пальцы раздирают салфетку на лоскуты. С треском.

\- Он из соседнего прихода? – интересуется Томас, загипнотизированный движениями ее рук.

\- Нет же, – возражает миссис Грэм. – Его приход – весь мир.

\- О.

\- Он путешествует и, знаете, изгоняет злых духов, – последние два слова она выговаривает едва слышно, словно опасаясь произносить такие вещи под церковными сводами.

Томас моргает. Поверх ее плеча он видит, что Беннетт идет к ним, и под цокот его трости толпа расступается, будто Красное море. С ним молодой человек в красной рубашке, и шериф тоже шагает следом – зацепив ремень большими пальцами и озираясь со знакомым восхищением человека, который редко бывает внутри церкви.

\- Это очень интересно, миссис Грэм, – говорит Томас. – Демоны… Что ж, католическая церковь считает их существование весьма спорным вопросом.

Миссис Грэм прищуривается.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

Томас открывает было рот, чтобы ответить, но Беннетт и Морроу уже тут.

\- Доброе утро, отче, – с прохладцей говорит Беннетт. – Полагаю, вы благополучно переночевали?

\- Неплохо, – Томаса слишком отвлекает миссис Грэм – при виде шерифа Морроу та становится белой, как простыня.

\- Извините, – бормочет она и уходит, задержавшись у стола с десертами ровно настолько, чтобы завернуть в остатки салфетки несколько крошечных лимонных пирожных.

Беннетт поворачивается к Томасу.

\- Мне подумалось, что вам пригодится помощь.

\- Благодарю.

\- Это шериф Морроу, – представляет Беннетт. – И Эндрю Ким. Мы только что о вас говорили.

\- Рад познакомиться, – Морроу трясет Томасу руку, которая уже начинает побаливать от всего выпавшего на ее долю внимания.

Он высок и крепок, с ясным теплым взглядом и рукопожатием, которое могло бы создать достойную конкуренцию доктору Беннетту. Улыбки он раздает, как конфеты, и Томас, которому не доводилось раньше встречать шерифов, приятно удивлен такой манерой держаться. Почему же миссис Грэм так его не любит?

У Эндрю Кима грустные глаза и обаятельная улыбка. А еще у него пальцы вымазаны в краске, но это Томас замечает слишком поздно.

\- Простите за опоздание, – винится он. – Дети, сами понимаете.

\- Мистер Ким, – поясняет Беннетт, – уже несколько лет донимает приход предложениями основать программу по работе с молодежью.

\- Отличная идея, – Томас складывает руки на груди. – Что конкретно вы имеете в виду?

\- Ну, – оживляется Энди, – я думал… ой.

Он кидает взгляд куда-то вниз, и Томас вдруг понимает, что за ногой Энди прячется ребенок.

\- Скажешь дяде «привет»?

Томас с уколом боли в груди вспоминает Льюиса. Тот тоже был застенчив в таком возрасте. И точно так же прятался за Томасом.

\- Это моя младшая, Грейс, – Энди Ким осторожно подталкивает девочку вперед.

У нее бледное, словно луна, лицо, а глаза похожи на вырезанные в мешке дыры.

Тоска Томаса тут же улетучивается, и впору забеспокоиться, не подергивается ли у него веко, что случается, когда ему не по себе.

Разве есть причина бояться ребенка?

\- Поздоровайся, Грейс, – просит Энди.

Грейс утыкается лицом ему в бедро, и Энди улыбается – грустно, но по-доброму.

\- Стесняется, – поясняет он, нежно потрепав девочку по волосам. – Она недавно заблудилась на кукурузном поле и все еще напугана. Даже из дома выходить не хочет.

\- Напугана, – повторяет Томас. – Ладно.

\- Очень славно, что вы сюда приехали, отец. Здесь редко увидишь новое лицо.

\- Я тоже рад, что приехал.

\- Да, – кивает Энди, – да. И Шелби так обрадуется. Ему не было на кого равняться, ну, в духовном смысле.

\- С удовольствием с ним познакомлюсь, – обещает Томас. – Передайте, пусть приходит в любое время.

\- Передам, обязательно передам. Эй, – Энди смотрит на Грейс, которая продолжает крепко держать его за руку. – Давай-ка проверим, не осталось ли тут тех маленьких печенюшек. Может, они немножко поднимут тебе настроение.

Когда они уходят к десертам, Грейс оглядывается на Томаса. Он готов поклясться, что девочка улыбается.

День, полный знакомств с людьми и городом, давно позади. Томас возвращается домой, и горячий ветер несет зловоние. Снейкспринг совсем невелик, но на улочках и переулках можно заблудиться, а Томас, собирая чемоданы в Чикаго, не стал обзаводиться картой. Подумал: что он за священник такой, если не сможет запомнить маленький город.

Теперь он начинает об этом жалеть, но старательно выкидывает мысль из головы. Переезд – и без того хлопотное дело.

В воздухе разит пеплом и экскрементами. Солнце садится, заливая округу леденцово-оранжевым. Пронзительный свет окрашивает все, чего касается, и весь город кажется раскаленным и сахарным. Томас надеется, что со временем полюбит эти виды.

Дом после долгого отсутствия выглядит еще более заброшенным. После пешей прогулки у Томаса болят ноги, и только сейчас он задумывается, что стоило бы купить машину.

Томас возится с ключом, роняет его, подбирает, пробует снова. На крыльце поскрипывает на ветру кресло-качалка. Интересно, много ли вечеров проводил на ней старый священник, созерцая пустынный двор, потому что больше смотреть не на что?

И все же закат великолепен. И что толку жаловаться на двор? Это его собственная земля, а ведь в Чикаго Томас несколько лет жил в тесной квартире. Может, попробовать разбить сад.

Оказавшись внутри, Томас запирает дверь, оставляет обувь на коврике и устало шаркает в ванную. Десять минут спустя он уже в спальне, стоит на коленях на скрипучих половицах возле кровати. За стенами лишь тихий шелест кукурузы да карканье ворон. Хорошо снова опуститься на колени и поговорить с Богом.

– Господи, я взываю к тебе. Сделай меня достойным моего призвания, – говорит Томас. Переплетенные пальцы, склоненная голова – он чувствует в себе небывалую святость. – Сделай меня достойным детей Твоих, коих повстречал я сегодня, придай мне сил волей Твоей. И пусть через меня воля Твоя вершит благие дела на этой земле. Пусть я буду жить во славу Твою, во славу Тебя, перед Кем благоговею всей душой. Аминь.

Он долго лежит без сна, а потом засыпает, свернувшись клубком и слушая часы на стене – тик-так, тик-так. 

***

_Дьявол приходит с запада, и экзорцист следует за ним._

_Вот он идет, раздвигая кукурузу, и шаги его совпадают со следами Дьявола, будто бы те созданы специально для него._

_Замерев, экзорцист падает на колено, погружает пальцы в мягкую землю. С востока с криками летят птицы – что-то вспугнуло их._

_Экзорцист встает на ноги – сует руки в карманы, горбит спину. Из него вышло бы славное пугало, темное и скрюченное на фоне качающейся кукурузы. Носком ботинка он ковыряет один из следов Дьявола и идет дальше, бездумно побрякивая ключами в кармане._

_Дьявол пришел в городок Снейкспринг._

_Экзорцист собирается поймать его._

***

Томас набрасывает халат и, моргая, выходит навстречу утреннему свету. Он щурится в небо, и сам не знает, что ожидает увидеть. Наверху лишь яркая безупречная синева. Давненько Томас не видел ясного неба.

Ему снова снился сон.

Перед дверью лежит газета – самая настоящая газета. Подобрав ее, Томас озирается, словно опасаясь увидеть мальчишку в бейсболке и полосатой рубашке, который высунется из-за ограды и потребует плату.

Никого. Так что Томас возвращается в дом. Бросает газету на стол и вдруг чувствует такой ужасный узел, скручивающийся и раскручивающийся в животе, что приходится опереться на столешницу и подышать. Ощущение прокатывается по телу, будто приливная волна, и когда оно, наконец, исчезает, Томас еще несколько секунд держится за стол – просто на всякий случай.

Он заболел. Так и есть. Слишком много непривычно свежего воздуха.

Оставив газету на столе, Томас снимает халат и идет в душ – вода холодная, но терпимая. И только заканчивая вытирать волосы, он понимает, что совсем забыл об утренней пробежке.

Такого не случалось со времен колледжа.

Томас одевается – с выверенной педантичностью, руки действуют сами, пока ум занят чем-то иным.

\- Я болен, – вслух говорит он. – Я приболел, вот и все. Я болен и вижу то, чего нет.

Опустившись на колени у окна, Томас склоняет голову.

\- Господи, я не знаю, что ждет меня сегодня. Но я уверен: все, что произойдет, случится по воле Твоей, и воля Твоя будет направлять меня ради великого блага. Я почитаю Волю твою и замысел Твой и подчиняюсь им всем сердцем своим и всей любовью к Тебе, Папе и Непорочной Деве Марии.

«Аминь, – думает он, – аминь». Но это еще не все.

\- Господи, – продолжает он, сделав глубокий вдох, – сохрани меня и мой дом. Направляй меня и впредь по предначертанному Тобой пути. И … если сил моих будет недостаточно…

Это плохая мысль, Томас не стал бы ее озвучивать, если бы его слушал кто-то еще.

\- …ниспошли того, кто сильнее меня, кто сможет помочь мне исполнить замысел Твой. Аминь.

День проходит словно в тумане.

Томас осваивает новый офис: пишет проповеди, знакомится с обстановкой – но ни на чем толком не может сосредоточиться. Он почти каждый час отлучается в туалет и пьет как можно больше воды, но ничего не помогает. 

Это даже не плохое самочувствие – это упорное беспокойство, от которого тянет посмотреть, нет ли чего за спиной или под кроватью. Какая-то подспудная жуть.

Вечером, когда солнце уходит за кукурузу, Томас снова стоит перед дверью своего дома, и ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит.

_Что-то следит за мной._

Такого не может быть. Ничего подобного нет.

_Есть._

Дрожащей рукой Томас сует ключ в скважину – тот скрипит по металлу замка.

_Что-то следит за мной._

Уже готовясь открыть дверь, Томас вспоминает детство в Мексике. Когда он боялся чудовища, притаившегося за дверью, то резко распахивал дверь и кричал: «¡Te veо!*» – чтобы напугать чудовище первым.

Что за глупость.

Набрав воздуху, Томас дергает дверную ручку.

\- ¡Te veo!

Ничего. Пустая прихожая, тихая кухня, коридор, гостиная.

Чувствуя себя изрядным дураком, Томас проскальзывает внутрь и запирает дверь. Немного погодя он преклоняет колени для молитвы – но на уме зияющая пустота.

Что можно об этом сказать?

\- Господи, – слабо выговаривает он.

И молчит.

Ночью, зарывшись лицом в подушку, Томас надеется, что сны принесут облегчение.

*** 

_Этот сон отличается от всех прочих._

_Святые небеса, не в лучшую сторону._

_Его тянет вниз, он скребет ногтями по земле, хватается за камни. Один ноготь не выдерживает, и боль пронизывает руку – слишком много боли для одного сломанного ногтя. Его волокут вниз, вниз, вниз, сквозь глину и крошащиеся камни. Подземные кристаллы поблескивают звездами в темноте – пока не угасают._

_Что-то тяжелое и сильное сжимает его, обвивает ноги, сдавливает и тянет, и Боже, оно отвратительно, он чувствует это – склизкое, оплывающее, текущее по ногам – и оно увлекает его в черноту._

_Он не может дышать._

_Он умрет здесь, под землей. Убитый чудовищем, что спит под городком Снейкспринг._

_Он хочет закричать, но рот наполняется грязью. Горло сжимается, грудь сдавливает так сильно, будто…_

…ребра треснут, если неловко вдохнуть, но он не может двинуться, руки – мертвым грузом на простыне, будто что-то сидит на груди, крепко сжимая горло, и это конец, это всё, и Томас, уже закатывая глаза, сосредотачивается на последней отчаянной мысли.

_Если такова воля Твоя._

И с этой мыслью тяжесть вдруг исчезает. Нет тяжести, нет хватки на шее, свежий чистый воздух врывается в легкие со скоростью, от которой горит горло.

Томас один.

В глаза словно песку насыпали, простыня мокрая от пота, сердце колотится в груди, и член наполовину стоит. Томасу кажется, будто сознание вот-вот покинет его.

\- Здесь что-то есть, – в страхе шепчет он в предутренние сумерки. – Что-то спит здесь.

Субботу Томас намеревался посвятить походу за покупками и более тщательному знакомству с городом – с каждым покосившимся домом и каждой пыльной дорогой – но лишь встав с кровати, он опускается на колени, склоняет голову и закрывает глаза.

\- Господи, – шепчет Томас в сцепленные руки. – Господи, Ты добр, свят и справедлив. Могуществом Твоим укрепи меня, одень в доспехи Твои, чтобы твердо выстоял я против козней Дьявола. Боже, нечто спит под этим городом, и я молю Тебя, дай мне сил противостоять ему. Оно навеяло мне сон, не такой, как прежде, этот сон почти погубил меня. Не с созданием из плоти и крови сражаюсь я, Господи, но с темной скверной. Если таков замысел Твой для меня – остаться здесь и служить этому городу, я прошу Тебя дать мне знак. Что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, Боже. Ниспошли мне знак, чтобы сумел я выстоять против укоренившегося тут зла. Во имя Спасителя нашего, Иисуса Христа, и Девы Марии, аминь.

Меняются тени, солнце за окном совершает свой путь по небосклону, а Томас молится и постится – весь день, от зари до зари. 

***

Воскресенье. Самый важный день недели.

Томас открывает церковные двери, и поток прихожан выплескивается на улицу. Это была хорошая проповедь – Томас, отчаянно желая произвести наилучшее впечатление, начал обдумывать ее за несколько недель до переезда. Правда, на самой середине снаружи заревел мотор, но Томас и глазом не моргнул. В городе приходилось перекрикивать и не такое.

Люди выходят и выходят, обтекая его со всех сторон, а Томас застывает, как вкопанный. Кто-то пытается благодарить, желает благословенного воскресенья, но Томас едва слышит: все внимание его устремлено на мужчину на другой стороне улицы.

Это он.

Человек из сна. Тот, кто преследовал Дьявола, идущего с запада.

Воочию человек даже выше, чем казался во сне. Высокий, в шрамах, с обветренным лицом – словно огородное пугало, слишком долго открытое всем стихиям. Его светлые седеющие волосы стрижены под «ежик». Затянутый в черную кожу, он стоит в лучах утреннего солнца, сложив руки на груди и опираясь на мотоцикл, и наблюдает, как пустеет церковь. На его лице выражение вежливого интереса.

Это выражение задевает Томаса за живое. Он как бабочка, пришпиленная к доске.

Чувствовать на себе этот пристальный взгляд неудобно, хочется отвернуться, но Томас заставляет себя посмотреть в ответ. И переходит улицу – быстро и целеустремленно.

\- Боюсь, – говорит он с запалом, – служба уже закончилась.

\- Какая жалость, – незнакомец криво улыбается. Его глаза цвета вытертого денима. – Я был бы не прочь послушать.

\- Зато я определенно слышал вас.

\- А, ну да. Извините.

Нет сомнений: это тот самый человек. Появился через три дня, как и говорил Генри. Томас не знает, что думать. Не смеет надеяться, что это ниспосланный ему божественный знак.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? – спрашивает он, наконец.

Незнакомец склоняет голову и втягивает воздух, очевидно, наслаждаясь вездесущим запахом дыма.

\- Да так, мотаюсь из города в город, давлюсь пылью там и тут.

Он снова опирается на мотоцикл, вытягивает длиннющие ноги.

\- А вы единственный священник в городе?

\- Да, – Томас упрямо вскидывает подбородок. – Это мой приход.

– Надеюсь, он вам по зубам.

– Прошу прощения?

\- Священнику в маленьком городке всегда непросто. Приходится совершать такое, на что не пошел бы при других обстоятельствах.

Томас думает, не дурачится ли он, но лицо незнакомца смертельно серьезно.

– Люди ждут, что вы направите их. Станете их пастырем. Вы хороший священник, Томас?

\- Я очень хороший священник.

Уголок рта изгибается.

\- Вижу, Господь испытал вас, и вы оправдали надежды.

\- Вы веруете?

Ухмылка становится шире. Незнакомец тянет собачку замка у горла – вниз, вниз, вниз – взгляд Томаса следует за движением, пока не останавливается на колоратке.

На какой-то момент Томас лишается дара речи. Затем приходит в себя.

\- Вы – тот человек, о котором все говорят.

\- Ох уж эти провинциалы. Лишь бы языками почесать.

\- Мне рассказывали, будто вы путешествуете по стране и изгоняете нечистых духов. Это правда?

\- Истинно, как слово Божье, малыш.

Незнакомец – Маркус Кин – щурится на солнце, запрокинув голову. Томас смотрит, как подергивается его кадык.

\- Чувствуешь? – спрашивает Маркус после долгой секунды тишины.

У Томаса екает в животе. Он знает, о чем речь. Понятия не имеет, откуда, но знает.

Кисло-сладкий западный ветер.

Громыханье под землей.

Та штука на груди, чья сокрушительная тяжесть едва не прикончила его.

Тот кошмар, который едва его не убил.

Собственная колоратка вдруг становится очень, очень тесной. Томас хватает Маркуса за руку, заставляет опустить голову. Чувствует, как мышцы под пальцами цепенеют, потом расслабляются.

\- Что ты знаешь? – яростно шепчет Томас.

\- Сюда пришло нечто омерзительное, – глаза Маркуса поблескивают, как две трупные мухи. – Я преследую его, довольно давно.

«Знаю, – думает Томас, – я видел тебя во сне».

Но вслух не говорит ничего

Он озирается: люди еще не разошлись, они разговаривают, разбившись на группки. Понизив голос, Томас признается:

\- Я чувствую что-то. Какое-то присутствие. Что-то спит под городом.

\- Спит? – шепотом повторяет Маркус, недоуменно хмуря лоб. – Спит под городом?

\- Да, – просто отвечает Томас.

Делиться с этим человеком легко. Слишком легко. Возможно, стоило бы испугаться этой легкости, но Томасу не хочется. Не сейчас, когда в глазах чужака такой искренний интерес. От его внимания у Томаса сладко кружится голова.

\- Ты надолго? – спрашивает он.

\- Если вам повезет, нет, – как-то двусмысленно отзывается Маркус. – Я останусь до тех пор, пока буду нужен.

\- Уже решил, где будешь жить?

Маркус окидывает его пытливым взглядом.

\- Нет еще. Думал в гостинице перекантоваться.

\- Можешь остаться у меня. Места более чем достаточно.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Вполне. «Не хочу быть в этом доме один». Считай это христианским милосердием, если хочешь. 

Маркус смотрит так, будто не может поверить, что Томас настоящий. Открывает рот, закрывает. Потом говорит:

\- Ну ладно, спасибо, – и морщится, будто собирался сказать что-то другое.

\- Тут недалеко, – обещает Томас. – Даже свободная кровать имеется. Ты, наверное, давно не спал на нормальной кровати.

\- Спасибо, – повторяет Маркус, искренность в его голосе зашкаливает. 

\- Ты, наверное, считаешь, будто я весь из себя такой джентльмен, – Томас гадает, почему не может замолчать, и одновременно – насколько удобна кушетка в мансарде. – Такой положительный до мозга костей. Но на самом деле, кровать, которую я собираюсь тебе предложить, принадлежала мертвецу.

И Маркус хохочет.

Примечания:

Я вижу тебя! (исп.)


	3. Chapter 3

В одном из отделений буфета Томас находит две щербатые кружки и, надеясь, что Маркус не заметит, подозрительно проверяет, нет ли там мертвых ос.

\- Сахар?

Ответный смешок, очевидно, стоит расценивать как «нет». Поставив кружки на стол, Томас притворяется, будто наблюдает за работой кофеварки, а сам все косится на Маркуса. Тот, опустив глаза и плечи, снова и снова пробегает пальцами по спинке стула. Маркус здесь десять минут от силы, но практически каждая вещь в доме уже знает его руки. Ни одна дверь, ни одна комната не осталась без его внимания.

\- Откуда ты родом? – осторожно интересуется Томас.

Маркус вскидывает голову.

\- Мой акцент сбил тебя с толку?

\- Надо признать, да.

\- Я из Техаса.

\- Нет же, откуда в Англии.

\- Из Техаса, – настаивает Маркус, криво улыбаясь. – Я переехал… э-э-э… то есть, меня отвезли в Англию, когда мне было семь. Лестершир. Там я вырос и вернулся в Штаты.

\- Со мной то же самое, – Томас почему-то крайне доволен этому совпадению. – Чикаго, Мексика, снова Чикаго. А теперь я здесь.

\- Прикалываешься?

\- Нет же! – смеется Томас, выключая кофеварку. – Честно.

Без сахара кофе смахивает на помои, но Томас не собирается подслащивать его, раз уж Маркус не сыплет сахар в свой. В итоге они стоят посреди кухни по обе стороны стола, и каждый смотрит, как другой притворяется, будто пьет.

Горький кофе сейчас волнует Томаса в самую последнюю очередь.

Несколько секунд он греет руки о чашку, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла на ладонях, потом наклоняется вперед и тихо, будто бы здесь есть, кому подслушать, просит:

\- Расскажи мне все.

И Маркус рассказывает.

С неослабным вниманием Томас слушает истории, которые хлещут, как вода из разрушенной дамбы. Маркус говорит о некромантах из Аризоны: те вселяли демонов в останки пустынных шакалов и заставляли их подкарауливать проезжающие мимо машины. Он говорит об одержимых близнецах в Литтл-Роке: демон был лишь в одной из них, но вторая проявляла такие же симптомы, и только по милости Божьей Маркусу удалось различить, кто из них кто. Томас слушает, задает вопросы в нужных местах, и, должно быть, на лице его смесь ужаса и восхищения, потому что вскоре Маркус начинает улыбаться и отворачивать лицо, словно польщенный школьник. Томас полностью обращается в слух, и пусть кофе давно холодный, у него не возникает желания заново наполнить чашку. Солнце за окном клонится к закату, а они все говорят.

«Я верю ему».

Эта фантастичная мысль – одновременно невообразимая тяжесть и колоссальное облегчение. Каждое слово, сказанное этим человеком, находит отклик в сердце.

_Истинно, как слово Божье, малыш._

Маркус Кин – экзорцист. Экзорцист, отмеченный Богом.

Первый порыв Томаса: «Научи меня!» – но он молчит. Маркус заставляет его чувствовать себя ничтожным. Нет, не так. Маркус заставляет его чувствовать себя… незавершенным. Непроверенным. Неиспытанным.

«Испытай меня, – отчаянно думает Томас. – Дай мне возможность, и я схвачусь за нее».

\- Эй, – Маркус наклоняет голову, улыбается тепло, по-дружески. – Говори со мной.

\- Прости, – скривившись, Томас ставит кружку на стол и трет переносицу. – В последнее время у меня некоторые проблемы со связным мышлением.

По правде говоря, этот разговор – самый легкий и естественный из всех, что случались на его памяти. Они словно знают друг друга не один год. Старый дом, душный и гнетущий, теперь ощущается так, будто в нем открыли все окна, и элементы вольно носятся по коридорам. Маркус Кин, элементаль.

\- Расскажи о своих снах, – с уже знакомой настойчивостью просит Маркус.

Этим он напоминает Томасу старших мальчиков в семинарии, тех, что шли по стопам Господа, но уже не боялись профессоров или настоятельницу.

С тяжелым вздохом Томас опирается на стол. В тусклом свете тихо и неуклонно тикают часы – он даже не обращал внимания, что в кухне есть часы.

\- Первые два, – медленно произносит Томас, – были похожи. Я видел… что ж, я видел Дьявола, идущего с запада.

Маркус кивает.

\- Что ты чувствовал?

\- Я…

Боялся? Все-таки это был Дьявол. Но нет, он не боялся.

Томас угрюмо сглатывает.

\- Я чувствовал себя… защищенным. И отстраненным. Будто мне велели наблюдать за тем, что не имеет ко мне никакого отношения и в то же время напрямую меня касается. Как человек, который запер себя в клетку, чтобы поиграть с акулами.

«Словно кто-то держал меня за руку, – мысленно продолжает он, – а другой рукой указывал и говорил: смотри, но не трогай, это существо ядовито».

\- Понятно, – произносит Маркус. – Второй был такой же?

– Да.

\- А третий?

\- Третий был другой.

И это такое преуменьшение, что хочется смеяться. Томас рассказывает все, обрисовывает каждую деталь того холодного мерзкого места, описывает ужасную тяжесть на горле и груди. Лицо Маркуса подергивается раз или два, но в остальном он держится очень тихо, только сжимает кружку до побелевших костяшек.

Когда Томас умолкает, Маркус опускает кружку на стол – слишком резко, с громким стуком.

\- Спасибо, что рассказал, – говорит он.

И молчит.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Томас ставит локти на стол, перекрещивает руки. Маркус безотчетно повторяет за ним, складки его кожаной куртки со скрипом трутся друг о друга.

\- Я преследую Дьявола полтора года, – негромко выговаривает Маркус. – Разгребаю за ним бардак. Если он где-то задерживается, обычно это неспроста. А когда он задерживается в таком маленьком городе с одним священником, то, как правило, именно священник попадает под раздачу. Священник и дети.

Томас снова сглатывает и кивает.

\- Ты говорил, что-то спит под городом?

\- Я чувствую это, – подтверждает Томас. – В моих снах.

Маркус выглядит очень, очень усталым. И не смотрит на Томаса.

\- Нужно затаиться на ночь. Если мои подозрения верны, я знаю, что нам надо будет сделать утром.

Слово «нам» разгоняет сердцебиение Томаса до мили в минуту.

\- Нам? – переспрашивает он нарочито спокойно.

Маркус бросает на него быстрый взгляд и так же быстро отводит глаза.

\- Я имел в виду «мне», – твердо исправляется он.

\- Ты не обязан, – начинает Томас.

И по странному взгляду понимает, что, должно быть, вложил в слова слишком много отчаяния. Пристыженный, он жмурится.

\- Позволь присоединиться к тебе. Что бы это ни было, я хочу сделать это вместе с тобой.

\- А, хочешь быть героем? – горько спрашивает Маркус.

\- Да, – отвечает Томас. – Хочу. И буду. Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс.

Маркус смотрит на него – долго и оценивающе. Потом вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, выпрямляется и с измученным стоном вытягивает руки над головой.

– До тех пор, пока я не несу за тебя ответственность, – бросает он, и Томас торжествует.

Ночью мансарда выглядит иначе.

Здесь витает некое воздушное умиротворение, которого нет в остальных комнатах. Внизу жарко и душно, там Томас чувствует себя грязным, даже если только-только вышел из душа. Будто выпачкался в чем-то и не может отскрести. А здесь воздух пыльный, но свежий. Лунный свет жемчужными штрихами ложится на половицы. Белые занавески покачиваются на сквозняке.

Томас, который сидит на кушетке, скинув обувь и только наполовину расстегнув рубашку, невольно замирает, чтобы насладиться картиной. Прикрыв глаза, подставляет лицо прохладному вечернему ветерку. Наверное, когда Маркус уедет, он так и будет продолжать здесь спать. Интересно, получится втащить наверх нормальную кровать?

Закончив переодеваться, Томас встает пошире открыть окно. Деревья в свете луны отбрасывают длинные тонкие тени. Кукурузное поле за оградой идет волнами, поблескивает тусклыми вспышками светляков. Снаружи тихо – лишь шелестит кукуруза да…

Нахмурившись, Томас задерживает дыхание. Звук совсем слабый… тихий и ритмичный, как скрип ступеньки или пиликанье сверчка.

Тревога длится лишь секунду, а потом Томас понимает, что это скрипит кресло-качалка на крыльце. Он открывает окно пошире, высовывается и смотрит прямо вниз: на крыльце сидит Маркус.

Он странно спокоен. Томас знает его меньше дня, но все это время Маркус не прекращал двигаться, суетиться, трогать. А теперь он неподвижен.

Чувствуя, будто зрелище не предназначено для его глаз, Томас тихо и осторожно закрывает окно. Сердце колотится. Маркус, там, внизу, был похож на сторожевого пса. Что он сторожит? У Томаса жуткое головокружительное ощущение, что, если снова выглянуть туда, Маркус посмотрит прямо на него – глазами, поблескивающими, как звериные клыки.

_Это хороший сон._

_Томас чувствует это в крови, в вибрации самой кожи. Все спокойно и понятно. Нечего бояться._

_Ночь. Он идет сквозь фиолетово-синюю темноту, над головой сияют звезды. Он не видит, куда идет – повсюду одна лишь кукуруза – но он также уверен, что ему не требуется видеть. Его бережно ведут, направляют – за руку, ноги, сердце._

_Осознав, он тут же понимает, для чего все это. Трещина в земле. Длинная глубокая прореха, словно некое огромное ужасное существо погрузило руки в почву и разорвало ее._

_Чувствуя невыразимую печаль, Томас опускается на колени._

_Тянется коснуться, и земля вздрагивает._

_Знание пронизывает его, как золотая жила. Что-то спит под городком Снейкспринг. Что-то старое. Что-то огромное. Глубоко-глубоко внизу, под пылью, грязью и мелом. Внизу, где лежат мертвые кости и плавают слепые рыбы._

_И теперь оно просыпается._

_Слишком рано._

_Слишком рано._

_Слишком рано._

***

В дверь стучат.

Обшарив кухню, Маркус нашел в холодильнике яйца и сосиски. Теперь они жарятся на сковороде, масло шипит и брызгает, пока сосиски любезно отдают яйцам свой аромат. Маркус, опершись на кухонную стойку, тыкает в них лопаткой. Томас, который готовит очередную порцию дрянного кофе, так захвачен врасплох неожиданным звуком, что едва не бьется головой об один из шкафчиков.

Стук раздается вновь, на сей раз громче.

\- И часто к тебе так приходят? – зевает Маркус.

Выглядит он отвратительно, тени под глазами темнее, чем прежде. И он не брился. В глазах Томаса он выглядит совершенно не тем человеком, с которым хотелось быть застуканным за совместным завтраком.

\- Нет, – на ходу вытирая руки, Томас идет к двери. – Но я здесь совсем недолго.

Бросив полотенце на стол, он широко распахивает дверь. Солнце встает по другую сторону дома, двор расчерчен широкими полосами желтого и черного. Человек на пороге строен и симпатичен, на нем изношенные ботинки и красная рубашка. Сложив руки на груди, он едва заметно тянет шею, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь. Несколько секунд Томас не узнает его, а потом из-за ног человека показывается маленькое бледное личико.

У Грейс большие любопытные глаза. Она смотрит на Томаса, как на уродливую многоногую тварь, найденную под камнем.

\- Мистер Ким, – тут же вспоминает Томас и улыбается. – Какой сюрприз.

\- Привет, – отзывается тот. – Можно просто Эндрю. Или Энди.

Грейс тянется к его руке и дергает, как веревку колокола. Энди ей позволяет.

\- Тут есть над чем поработать, – замечает он. – Было бы неплохо подновить краску – погода не пошла ей на пользу. И ограда, – он кивает в сторону дряхлой изгороди. – Она же разваливается. Надо бы заново расставить столбы и покрасить.

\- Ну, – благодушно отзывается Томас, – я только что въехал. Еще не успел заняться ремонтом.

\- Могу помочь, – предлагает Энди. – Я неплохо управляюсь с краской.

Грейс продолжает висеть у него на руке и сверлить Томаса взглядом. Заметив девочку, Маркус, занятый сервировкой завтрака, оживляется и дружелюбно машет рукой.

Глаза Грейс распахиваются еще шире. Она сильно дергает Энди за руку, и тот, бросив на Томаса извиняющийся взгляд, опускается на корточки, слушает, пока она шепчет, прикрыв рот ладошкой.

Что-то меняется в его лице.

Поднявшись, Энди через плечо Томаса смотрит на Маркуса.

\- А это кто? – его тон слишком небрежен для выражения глаз. – Приезжий?

\- Да, – выдавливает Томас, коротко глянув за спину. – Да, он тоже священник, и ему негде жить, поэтому пока он здесь. Мои двери всегда открыты тем, кто… Простите, а вы по какому поводу?

\- Просто зашел проверить, как вы тут. Меня попросили удостовериться, что вам ничего не надо. По дому, в смысле.

Энди неопределенно указывает на крыльцо.

\- Спасибо, не сегодня. А кто вас отправил? – осторожно интересуется Томас.

\- Доктор Беннетт, – ответ запаздывает на какую-то долю секунды, и Томасу становится тревожно.

Он снова оглядывается: Маркус, кажется, напрочь забыв про еду, изучает Энди с ужасно озабоченным видом, потом смотрит на Томаса и хмурится, как бы пытаясь что-то сказать ему.

\- Папа, – ноет Грейс, – пойдем, пойдем.

До этого момента Томас не замечал ветра. Он дует с запада.

Холодный.

Энди открывает рот, закрывает. И вдруг смеется – так неожиданно, что Томас почти отшатывается.

\- Если вам что-то понадобится, – говорит он, – вообще, все, что угодно, вы только…

\- Папа, – теперь Грейс сердится. Маленький кулачок яростно комкает край клетчатой юбки. – Я хочу уйти.

\- Как скажешь, милая, – поспешно соглашается Энди.

Он быстро тянется погладить ее по голове и уводит с крыльца. Грейс оборачивается на застывшего в пороге Томаса – и Маркуса позади него. Она не улыбается. Ее пальчики крепче сжимаются на ладони Энди, и Томас чувствует, как нечто похожее сжимается у него в животе – так больно, что он морщится.

Подсадив Грейс на заднее сиденье фургона, Энди закрывает за ней дверцу. Коротко машет Томасу в подобии салюта, садится за руль и поворачивает ключ. Колеса вздымают облачка пыли.

Только тогда Томас захлопывает дверь, разворачивается к Маркусу, и комната взрывается их голосами.

\- Ветер, ты почувствовал?

\- Он всегда такой?

\- Не знаю, я его один раз встречал!

\- А девочку ты видел?

\- Ее глаза, как они…

\- Я знаю!

\- Черт… – бормочет Томас, вдавливая в лоб ребро ладони, а другую руку прижимая к животу, где минуту назад лопнувшими струнами отдавалась боль. – Я не сумасшедший, я не теряю разум…

\- Нет, – истово заверяет Маркус, – отнюдь нет.

В три широких шага он пересекает кухню, распахивает дверь и вглядывается в медленно рассеивающиеся клубы пыли. – Это демоническое влияние. Этой семьи коснулось зло.

\- Может, мы преувеличиваем, – лихорадочно говорит Томас. – Делаем из мухи слона…

\- Его глаза, Томас. Как он стоял, как двигался. Я знаю приметы. Нечто довлеет над этим человеком и его дочерью, как проклятие, – Маркус возбужден и не уходит с порога. – В приходе есть другие дети?

\- Много, – Томас тяжело опускается за стол, потирает лоб. – Dios mío… У миссис Рэнс две девочки. Одна утром была в церкви, но я с ней не говорил. И миссис Грэм, – вспоминает он, щелкнув пальцами. – У нее дочка тяжело болеет, не хочет никого видеть.

\- Чем болеет? – настораживается Маркус.

\- Вроде бы какая-то болезнь крови.

– И какого дьявола это значит?

\- Откуда я знаю! – рявкает Томас. – Я не доктор!

Через несколько секунд запал проходит, и он стонет.

\- Прости, я не должен был на тебе срываться.

Маркус выдыхает. Подходит, шумно подтягивает к себе стул. Легко трогает Томаса за руку.

\- Значит, не доктор, – мягко произносит он. – А какого-нибудь доктора ты знаешь?

\- Только доктора Беннетта. Он встречал меня на станции.

\- Знаешь, где он живет?

«Самый большой дом в городе, – вспоминает Томас. – Если не считать поместья Уолтерсов».

\- Да. Найти смогу.

\- А миссис Грэм?

\- Тара говорила, она живет где-то на углу Хэймэйкер и Питч, но я не… я точно не знаю.

\- Хорошо, – заключает Маркус. – Слушай. Ты хотел мне помочь.

\- Хотел. И хочу.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты поболтал с доктором Беннеттом. Выясни, знает ли он что-нибудь о девочке Грэм и правда ли он отправил к тебе Энди.

\- Ладно, – нетвердо выговаривает Томас, прикрыв рот ладонью. – А ты?

\- Навещу миссис Грэм. Попробую повидаться с ее дочкой, если выйдет. Надо проверить, все ли семьи в городе под угрозой или только одна.

«Возьми меня с собой», – хочет сказать Томас.

Он много чего хочет сказать, но вряд ли это пойдет на пользу.

\- Хорошо, – соглашается он. И по наитию добавляет: – Будь осторожен.

Маркус поднимает брови.

\- Ага, – тихо отвечает он. – Постараюсь.

Они разом поднимаются из-за стола, шарахнув ножками стульев по линолеуму, и одновременно же покидают дом.


	4. Chapter 4

Не сегодня-завтра Томас, мать его, обязательно убьется.

Это видно по тому, как он стоит. По наклону его бедер, когда он опирается на стол, по развороту этих идеально американских плеч. У него глаза как последние капли меда на дне банки, и он смотрит на Маркуса, будто в голове у него никогда не было и мысли чего-то бояться. Его ботинкам незнакомы проселочные дороги, и вот он думает, что готов быть священником в таком городе, как Снейкспринг.

Маркус знает, что они здесь делают каждое третье воскресенье. Воображение с готовностью подбрасывает картинку: молитвы, наставления… Томас, который открывает Ящик и запускает туда руку с невозмутимо-благообразным лицом. Он выберет самую большую змею – это уж наверняка! – и покажет ее пастве. И все божьи люди выдохнут: «Аминь».

Вот такой это человек – отец Томас, до мозга костей. Человек, который сует руки в змеиный клубок. И не из какой-то особой веры, ничего подобного. У Маркуса самого вера словно гора, но на его долю выпало слишком много укусов, чтобы доверять змеиным кольцам. А Томас проделает все это из чистого сумасбродного бесстрашия.

Он не спросил тогда, почему Маркус не спит, почему сидит на крыльце и ждет, когда же явится Дьявол, привлеченный запахом снов Томаса. Если бы спросил, Маркус ответил бы правду. А Томас бы рассмеялся и сказал: «Тогда я не буду спать» – как будто это не противоречило изначальной цели.

Томас уже знал здесь всех. Он знал, что миссис Грэм живет на Хэймейкер и Питч – и, к слову, в этом городишке сам черт ногу сломит. Маркус стоит у стены старого магазина с содовой на Мэйн-стрит, смотрит, не видя, на утреннее солнце и думает о Томасе, Дьяволе и куда же запропастилась эта гребаная улица.

Он спросил бы у прохожих, вот только в душу закрадывается подозрение, что едва ли кто-то радостно бросится помогать чужаку. Провинциалы не жалуют незнакомцев.

Засунув руки в карманы и нервно пожевывая губу, Маркус шагает к центру. Вопреки этой присказке – про праздные руки и игрушку Дьявола – Дьявол не такой уж бездельник. Да, он определенно непостоянный парень, но в то же время очень, очень занятой. Маркус хорошо его знает и в курсе, что ему нравится.

Каждому человеку в городе грозит опасность. И так будет, пока с запада продолжает дуть кисло-сладкий ветер.

Маркус разглядывает указатели на каждой улице, которую пересекает. Поттерс Филд. Пендергаст. Мертвая Собака. Адское Пламя. Беги. Обойдя несколько кварталов, он в ярости возвращается на Мэйн-стрит и вдруг замечает оазис в пустыне, наполняющий его сердце облегчением.

Снейкспрингская Публичная Библиотека.

Когда Маркус был ребенком, совсем мальчишкой, вид библиотеки неизменно проливался бальзамом на его душу. И это чувство не ушло до сих пор – имелся вокруг библиотек некий ореол безопасности. Место, где ребенок мог оставаться ребенком, заходить бесплатно и впитывать книжную премудрость – лишь бы не шумел. Грейс Ким наверняка провела здесь бессчетное количество вечеров – как и любой другой городской ребенок.

Что более важно, здесь должны иметься карты.

«Ну что ты творишь? – думает Маркус и тут же злится на себя за то, что допустил предательские мысли. – Это же ложный след».

Но насрать, что он чувствует себя бессильным. И насрать, если ему хочется, чтобы Томас верил, будто он знает, что делает.

Маркус упирается рукой в гладкую стеклянную дверь и толкает.

В тот миг, когда нога ступает на потертый старый ковер, Маркуса накрывает волна ностальгии – до того сильная и неожиданная, что он забывает дышать.

Маркус помнит, каково это – открыть дверь и вдохнуть пропитанный пылью и запахом книг воздух. Аромат свободы. Свободы от боли, от временных рамок, от школы, от отца. Библиотека Снейкспринга пахнет точно так же, как любая другая библиотека в мире.

Маркус помнит библиотеки своей далекой молодости – теплые, темные, пыльные, и эта ничем не отличается. Окна из узорчатого стекла превращают утренний свет в вечерний, пронизанный тыквенно-оранжевым сиянием. Внутри библиотека куда больше, чем выглядит снаружи: из главного помещения, где на ковре темнеют несколько следов, двери ведут в меньшие комнаты. Стены заполнены книжными стеллажами, и за некоторыми дверями виднеются долгие ряды полок из дерева и металла. В углу лестница, она ведет наверх – должно быть, в закрытое хранилище.

Библиотекарская стойка у противоположной стены, прямо напротив двери. Маркус подходит и звонит в маленький колокольчик.

У женщины, сидящей за стойкой, алая помада в тон ногтям, и еще она не отрывается от книги. Ноги небрежно заброшены на стол, губы слегка шевелятся. Ажурные чулки в тусклом свете кажутся паутиной.

\- Утро доброе, – Маркус не горит желанием оставаться незамеченным. – Мне нужна карта города.

\- Ага, конечно, – женщина продолжает читать.

Одной рукой она теребит прядь волос, они цвета неспелой кукурузы и аккуратно собраны на затылке широкой черной лентой. От этого женщина кажется моложе, хотя Маркус заключает, что по-любому лет на десять ее старше.

\- Мне срочно, – повышает он голос.

\- Минутку, – бормочет она. – Карта города? Да этот город размером с…

Женщина, наконец, поднимает глаза, и выражение ее лица меняется. Она захлопывает книгу.

\- Привет, – на ее губах заинтересованная улыбка. – Простите, вы, э, приезжий?

\- Точно, – соглашается Маркус. – Он самый.

Она бегло окидывает его взглядом, улыбается шире и протягивает руку.

\- Я Черри, библиотекарь. Ну, один из. Вы священник?

Маркус смотрит на книгу – «Коктейли и криптозоология: необычные напитки мира»*.

\- Экзорцист, – уточняет он, выгнув бровь.

Глаза Черри загораются интересом.

\- Экзорцист?

\- Да.

Ухмыльнувшись, она встает и, вытянув шею, кричит в сторону лестницы:

\- Эй, Лес!

До Маркуса доносится негромкое шебуршанье – словно кот забрался в шкаф. Потом откуда-то издали отвечают:

\- А?

\- Здесь парень интересуется штукой, которая спит под городом!

\- Вы знаете об этом? – шипит Маркус, упершись ладонями в столешницу, и по привычке озирается, убеждаясь, что вокруг нет лишних ушей.

\- Приметы сходятся, – Черри с такой же готовностью подается вперед. – Старого священника цапнула змея. Такого у нас не бывает, вообще никогда. Со времен Гефеста Шоу. Лес!

Лес оказывается низеньким комком энтузиазма в очках с розовыми стеклами и в отвратительной желто-оранжевой рубашке, наполовину заправленной за пояс вельветовых штанов. Замерев на ступеньках со стопкой книг под мышкой, он замечает Маркуса и роняет челюсть.

\- Привет, дружище, – говорит он, обменявшись взглядами с Черри. – Вы здесь новый?

\- Верно, – у Маркуса появляется впечатление, будто он не вполне понимает, что тут творится.

\- Он экзорцист, – поясняет Черри, и Лесу едва удается удержать книги.

\- Лестер, – он охотно протягивает руку. – Муж Черри. Второй библиотекарь.

\- Салют. Отец Маркус Кин.

\- Тот самый отец Маркус Кин? Который гоняет демонов отсюда и до Аризоны?

\- Вижу, вы наслышаны.

\- Черри пишет о вас для «Фрик-шоу Мэйсона-Диксона», – язвительно сообщает Лес.

Черри, откинувшись на спинку стула, щурит на мужа один глаз, но того гримасами не смутить.

\- Она более… религиозна. А мне скорее интересна сама пелена, чем то, что за ней скрывается.

\- Почему бы вам не обзавестись своей сектой, отче? – вдруг предлагает Черри. – У вас типаж подходящий. Аллилуйя, возложение рук, шипучка… У нас здесь священник каждое третье воскресенье хватается за клубок змей и объявляет, что Господь хранит его. Вот и вы осели бы где-нибудь, начали бы ходить по воде или, например, шпаги глотать…

– Я и мои желания в данном случае не важны, – честно отзывается Маркус.

\- А мне это нравится, – Черри ставит на стол оба локтя, красные губы изгибаются в улыбке. – Очень нравится.

\- Надеюсь, занудой вы не стали, – фыркает Лес.

\- Нет, – криво улыбается Маркус. – Я умею развлекаться.

Лес и Черри снова обмениваются взглядами, и Маркус чувствует нервное возбуждение, закручивающееся в животе.

\- Мне нужна карта, – напоминает он, тщетно силясь сдержать усмешку.

\- А, ну да, – бормочет Черри, ныряя под стол. – Вы же здесь из-за штуковины, которая спит под городом.

\- В некотором роде. Что вам об этом известно?

\- Только то, что удалось почерпнуть из книг и собственной проклятущей интуиции, простите мой французский, – виновато отвечает Лес. – Мне кажется, это скорее чувство, чем что-то осязаемое. Будто некое зло, если вам удобно так его называть, растет под городом. Как щель или трещина в земле.

\- Ясно, – Маркус судорожно соображает.

Щель. Трещина.

\- Они через всю историю проходят. Этакие волны зла, которые нарастают, нарастают и формируют… оргазмический катаклизм. Обычно они сосредоточены вокруг человека, места, времени. А Черри, – сухо говорит Лес, поправляя очки, – считает, что это больше похоже на… фейри.

\- На Дитя Дьявола, – запальчиво поправляет Черри, выныривая из-под стола. – Злого духа или полубога, но точно не на чертового фейри, Лес.

Она шлепает на стол аккуратную подшивку бумаг, которую Маркус без дальнейших предисловий начинает пролистывать. Качество оставляет желать лучшего: копия копии с копии, выцветшие синие и красные чернила, обширные участки карты, усеянные серыми точками, обозначающими, должно быть, фермы. По просьбе Маркуса Черри оставляет на маленьком желтом квадратике библиотечного здания печать – крошечную змейку в очках и шапочке выпускника. Серыми линиями дорог Маркус отслеживает путь, по которому пришел – до самого дома старого священника. Который сейчас – дом Томаса. Затерянный в кукурузе, вдали от всего и всех. Изолированный.

\- Спасибо, – он торопливо комкает карту и сует в карман. Она высовывается оттуда, словно потрепанный хвост воздушного змея. – Мне пора бежать, но приятно было пообщаться, правда.

\- Не очень-то вы любезны, – Черри поднимает бровь.

\- Я вернусь, – бросает Маркус через плечо, уже на середине пути к двери. – Правда.

\- Рады видеть в любое время, мудак, – отзывается Лес, но Маркус слышит в его голосе улыбку.

Дом на Хэймэйкер и Питч – высокое узкое здание, стиснутое двумя другими. Краска цвета засохшей крови осыпается хлопьями, на окнах кружевные занавески, над звонком висит разукрашенный крест. Маркус предпочитает постучать. И не получает ответа.

Отойдя, он задирает голову, высматривая движение в окнах. Кружевные занавески не двигаются. Свет не горит, но перед домом стоит машина – должно быть, миссис Грэм.

Маркус снова стучит. Тишина.

Маркус, который еще не встречал дом, куда не смог бы проникнуть, обходит здание по кругу. По обе стороны два узких прохода ведут к заднему дворику. По тому, что слева, Маркусу, пусть он и худощав, пришлось бы идти боком, так что он ныряет в правый и пробирается через умирающую растительность.

Двор открытый, заросший травой, с высоким забором и засохшей клумбой. Есть и черный ход, но Маркус не пытается стучать, а отходит назад и вновь смотрит на окна. Ничего: ни движения, ни света.

Нахмурившись, Маркус на секунду задумывается, а стоит ли овчинка выделки, если он даже не уверен, посещал ли Дьявол этот дом. Однако сомнения уходят столь же быстро, как и приходят – Маркус знает Дьявола, знает последствия небрежности – и он начинает рыться по карманам в поисках отмычек. Но не успевает их вытащить, как слышит громкий стук. Вскидывает голову, и там, в окне второго этажа, маленькая девочка. У нее рыжие волосы и бледное, как луна, лицо. Она барабанит по стеклу, раз, второй, ее глаза широко распахнуты, губы двигаются. Маркус видит, что она встревожена, почти слышит голос, но слов не разобрать. Тогда девочка дышит на стекло и начинает выводить буквы.

ЕТИГОМОП

У Маркуса екает в животе.

Подскочив к дому, он бьет кулаком в стену. Затем шарит взглядом по земле, подбирает камень и кидает в окно. То, к счастью, не разбивается, и видно, что девочка практически всхлипывает от облегчения.

Камень, знак, жест.

Ты не одна. Тебя заметили.

Маркус колотит в заднюю дверь, оббегает дом и снова стучится в парадную. Ничего. Он уже готов воспользоваться отмычками, и плевать на взлом и проникновение, как вдруг замки начинают скрежетать. Дверь приоткрывается, и в щели появляется еще одно бледное луноподобное лицо.

\- Кто вы? – шепчет женщина. – Что вы делаете?

\- Вы миссис Грэм? – Маркус старается сохранять ровный тон.

\- Да, сэр, и это частное владение.

\- К черту, – Маркус делает шаг вперед, и миссис Грэм как бы съеживается, ее глаза бегают, пальцы цепляются за дверь.

\- Сэр, – выговаривает она слабым дрожащим голосом, – если вы прямо сейчас не уйдете, я… я… я вызову шерифа Морроу.

Маркус смутно слышит стук захлопывающейся дверцы машины позади, но не обращает внимания: на шее миссис Грэм распятие. Оно ярко блестит на солнце.

\- Я позвоню шерифу! – миссис Грэм повышает голос. – Я не шучу!

\- Миссис Грэм, – Маркус поднимает руку в примирительном, как он надеется, жесте. – Меня зовут отец Маркус Кин. Я священник.

У миссис Грэм перехватывает дыхание, глаза становятся круглыми, как блюдца.

\- Отец Маркус? Тот самый отец Маркус?

\- Здесь все в порядке? – вопрошает голос прямо над ухом, и Маркус едва не выпрыгивает из кожи.

\- Черт подери, приятель, – заикается он, отшатываясь.

Мужчина, который незаметно подошел сзади, высок, крепок и смотрит с подозрением – что на Маркуса, что на миссис Грэм. А еще на нем форма, и у Маркуса сжимается сердце. Шериф Морроу.

\- Вы из воздуха взялись, что ли… – неуверенно бурчит Маркус.

\- Я так и знала! – пронзительно выкрикивает миссис Грэм, распахивая дверь. – Вы следили за моим домом!

\- Ничего подобного, мэм, – Морроу, словно извиняясь, наклоняет голову. – Я следовал по обычному маршруту, и…

\- Вы следили! Вы… – миссис Грэм будто бы давится собственным криком и только через секунду, совладав с голосом, шепчет: – Просто уберите отсюда этого человека. Пожалуйста.

\- Сэр, – беззлобно говорит Морроу, уверенно взяв Маркуса за плечо. – Я вынужден попросить вас уйти. Вы пугаете леди.

\- Перестаньте церемониться! – возмущается миссис Грэм. – Арестуйте его! Вы шериф или кто?

Маркус вглядывается в лицо Морроу, надеясь, что выражения глаз будет достаточно, чтобы убедить его в обратном.

\- Вы же понимаете, что в этом доме что-то не так.

Морроу выдерживает его взгляд, но следующие его слова обращены не к Маркусу.

\- Я могу задержать его, но только до завтрашнего дня, миссис Грэм. И ради вас я это сделаю.

\- Ладно, – выдыхает она. – Он, должно быть, пьян.

\- Я не пьян.

\- Он священник, мэм.

\- А мне какая разница! – ее голос снова крепчает. – Мне все равно! Не подпускайте его к моей Харпер. Она еще не готова… Ее здоровье… Ее болезнь крови… Она не готова…

\- Сэр, – Морроу кидает на миссис Грэм холодный взгляд искоса. – Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.

И Маркус, огорченный и негодующий, подчиняется.

***

Маркус лежит на спине, заложив руки за голову, и пытается игнорировать твердость холодной металлической лежанки, составляющей всю скудную обстановку камеры. Он бороздил шагами эти несколько квадратных футов, пока, фигурально выражаясь, не протоптал дорожку на полу. И теперь здесь больше нечего делать, кроме как лежать, пялиться в отвратительный горчичный потолок и потеть. Жара удушающая, свет слишком резкий и слишком холодный, кожа в таком свете кажется землистой. Это не первая камера Маркуса, но, несомненно, одна из самых неприятных.

Ну, или была бы таковой, если бы не кое-какие доступные развлечения.

Вздохнув, Маркус глядит сквозь прутья: там сидит за столом шериф Морроу – шелестит бумагами и пинает старый телевизор всякий раз, когда картинка грозит смениться помехами. Личных вещей на столе немного. Обувная коробка, набитая письмами и засунутая под блокноты. Календарь с дикой природой Северной Америки. Из корзины для бумаг торчит угол журнала про рыболовство и охоту. Шериф выглядит так, будто здесь живет, и Маркус ощущает укол сочувствия. Он никому не пожелал бы находиться в подобном месте – и неважно, по какую сторону решетки.

\- Вы меня здесь всю ночь держать будете? – интересуется он.

Морроу, слегка ухмыльнувшись, поднимает и тут же опускает глаза. Пишет что-то на планшете.

\- Угу, боюсь, что так. Иначе миссис Грэм с меня шкуру спустит, а она, между нами говоря, давно подыскивает повод меня освежевать.

Он снова поднимает голову, на сей раз с более серьезным видом.

\- Но я вас не виню. За то, что отирались у ее двери.

– Ой ли?

\- Мистер Грэм умер не так давно. Упал с лестницы. Вскоре после этого девочка, Харпер, перестала ходить в школу.

\- Боже, – бормочет Маркус.

\- Я ничего не могу поделать, сколько бы ни торчал в машине у нее под домом – с горечью говорит Морроу, сосредоточив все внимание на планшете. – В нашем городе ничего подобного не бывает. Во всяком случае, так хочется Марии Уолтерс.

Несколько минут они проводят в молчании. Маркус таращится в потолок, шериф яростно строчит в планшете. Потом, наконец, вздыхает, откладывает ручку и трет переносицу большим пальцем. Он похож на человека, который редко сердится и оттого плохо знает, что делать со своим гневом. Маркус гадает, каково это.

\- У нас редко встретишь новое лицо, – нарушает тишину Морроу.

Уронив планшет на стол, он берет тонкую стопку листов и машет ими в сторону Маркуса.

\- Мистер Маркус Кин?

\- Это я.

\- Выдаете себя за священника, – в голосе шерифа деланная неприязнь, но глаза веселые. – Хм, я, может, и далек от религии, но разве это не грех, отец?

Маркус смеется и чувствует прилив удовлетворения, когда Морроу к нему присоединяется. Подтянувшись, он опирается спиной на холодную стену.

\- Я был священником, – признается он. – Сейчас – нет.

\- Отреклись от сана?

\- Не по своей воле.

\- Ясно, – шериф хмурится. С металлическим дребезжащим звуком выдвигает ящик стола и запускает туда руку. – В Библии, которую я у вас конфисковал, полно какой-то несусветной, простите за выражение, хрени.

Он вытаскивает отлично знакомую книгу, и Маркус думает обо всех других вещах, наверняка нашедших там приют. Его распятие. Его сигареты. Нож, который он пристегивает к ноге – на металле выгравирована латинская строка из Притч Соломона (глава 23, стих 2).** Морроу делает движение открыть Библию, и Маркус непроизвольно напрягается.

\- Пожалуйста, – просит он, – не надо.

Рука шерифа замирает в воздухе. У него нет никакого резона слушаться, но все же он осторожно опускает книгу на стол, и по телу Маркуса прокатывается теплая волна благодарности.

\- Как вас зовут? – интересуется он, расслабившись.

\- Питер.

\- Питер, можно мне назад мое курево?

\- Ни в коем разе, сынок. Эти штуки тебя прикончат.

\- Сынок? – смеется Маркус. – Да я старше тебя.

У Питера глубокий теплый смех. Смех, который так и обещает, что все будет хорошо. Опершись на локти, шериф смотрит на Маркуса, как на рождественский ужин. И Маркус, в попытке поддержать разговор, кивает на коробку с письмами.

\- У меня… э… с тактом не ахти…

\- Ты пытался влезть в дом незнакомой женщины.

\- Но я не мог не заметить, что они адресованы Питеру Озборну. Я думал, твоя фамилия Морроу.

Питер, слегка покраснев, кашляет в кулак.

\- Да, – он снова складывает руки на груди и смотрит с прохладцей. – Озборн – фамилия моего мужа, он умер. В таком городе, как этот, меня бы не поняли.

\- А.

Это откровение приносит с собой целый клубок эмоций, запутанных и непонятных. Маркус сидит, как истукан, слова застревают в горле.

\- Это проблема? – тихо спрашивает Питер, но не отворачивается, не отводит взгляд.

Он не такой, как Маркус.

\- Нет, – со всей возможной искренностью отвечает Маркус. – Нет, это… совершенно не проблема.

Когда-то давно, когда он еще позволял себе фантазировать о таких вещах, ему импонировала мысль взять себе чужую фамилию. И порой он любил воображать, что раз священник обручен с Богом, а Бог – это духовный отец, то называться отцом Маркусом – примерно оно и есть.

Но Церковь отняла у него и это. И теперь Маркус носил колоратку, как горюющий после развода человек продолжает носить обручальное кольцо.

Питер с неловкой улыбкой потирает затылок.

Некоторое время оба молчат: Маркус лежит на спине, свесив ноги с лежанки, Питер листает бумаги, то и дело что-то поправляя и дописывая сладко пахнущими черными чернилами. Маркус бросает на него взгляды украдкой, быстро переводя глаза обратно на потолок. Ему интересно, поглядывает ли на него Питер.

\- Советую поспать, – мягко говорит шериф немного погодя. – Ты здесь, боюсь, до завтрашнего утра застрял. Если честно, дневной сон тебе бы не повредил.

\- Так плохо выгляжу, а?

\- Уверен, что ты будешь выглядеть куда лучше, когда приведешь себя в порядок.

Маркус издает смешок – резкий, полный нервного смущения, о котором тут же жалеет. Интересно, сказал бы Томас то же самое, если бы был здесь?

\- Тебе, может, подушку принести? – сбивчиво предлагает Питер.

\- Не надо. Я научился спать где угодно.

\- Прости, – говорит Питер, и Маркус сам не знает почему, но от тона, которым это сказано, у него покалывает где-то глубоко в горле.

\- Все нормально, – бормочет он, закрывая глаза. – Знаешь, ты очень любезный шериф.

\- А ты очень воспитанный заключенный.

\- Погоди, пока не узнаешь меня получше, детка.

Даже с закрытыми глазами Маркус ощущает на себя взгляд Питера. И ухмыляется. Впервые за долгое, очень долгое время он чувствует себя в безопасности.

***

Маркуса будит пиликанье сверчков.

Или, может быть, цикад – он слишком устал, чтобы задумываться. Холодный металл врезается в бок, болит повздошная кость, и рука совсем онемела. Маркусу приходилось спать и в худших местах, но сейчас от этого не легче.

Он уснул впервые за несколько суток.

Маркус садится, трет глаза. Свет выключен, а окон здесь нет, и Маркус не знает, день сейчас или ночь, понятия не имеет, сколько проспал. Часов тут тоже нет, может, и к лучшему – чего хорошего в том, чтобы пялиться в темноту и следить, как мучительно медленно текут секунды. Прошлая ночь, пусть тоже бессонная, далась ему легче: там были светляки, и прохладный ветер, и бодрствовать на крыльце оказалось почти приятно.

Стол Питера пуст. Маркус надеется, что шериф ушел ночевать домой. Домой в свой пустой дом.

Маркус все еще смотрит на стол, когда понимает, что сверчки смолкли. Он хмурится. Закрывает глаза, прислушивается. Тишина. Ни звука.

Кожа идет мурашками, и Маркус распахивает глаза. Этот запах. Кисло-сладкий западный ветер. Гниющие яблоки в мертвом саду.

Маркус сидит тихо, очень тихо, затаивается, словно пугало посреди поля. И смотрит, смотрит, смотрит.

_Радуйся, Мария, благодати полная…_

Потом приходят звуки. Скрип дверных петель, дверь открывается, медленно закрывается. Шаги – медленные, ровные, тяжелые.

\- Питер? – окликает Маркус, вопреки предчувствию надеясь, что шериф что-то забыл и просто возвращается за пальто.

Вспыхивают лампочки, раз, другой, и вдруг взрываются волной шипящего потрескивающего света. Маркус, дезориентированный, полуослепший, вскидывает руки, защищая глаза.

\- И дня в каталажке не просидел, а уже на короткой ноге с шерифом? Лупить бы тебя покрепче, парень, глядишь, и не вырос бы педиком.

Маркус судорожно моргает, силясь прогнать цветные пятна, прыгающие перед глазами. Через прутья решетки на него смотрит Дьявол. Он сидит на столе Питера, скрестив руки и вытянув ноги. Он выглядит очень довольным.

У Дьявола, каким знает его Маркус, широкие ладони и ноги танцора. У него лицо слишком похожее на лицо Маркуса – тот же лукавый рот и те же морщинки в углах глаз, когда он улыбается. Лицо отца, идеальное, вплоть до чисто выбритых щек и царапины на подбородке – он порезался тем утром, прежде чем взять молоток и расколоть своей жене череп.

У Дьявола, каким знает его Маркус, голос знакомый, как собственное отражение в зеркале. Голос его отца и – когда это в интересах Дьявола – отцовский же акцент. Отец жил в Англии, прежде чем перебраться в Штаты, и мама надеялась, что ее сын никогда не ступит на английскую землю. Она много на что надеялась.

Дьявол показывает зубы в подобии улыбки.

\- Вот и ты, – говорит он. – Моя излюбленная тень.

\- Что тебе надо? – Маркус надеется, что Дьявол не знает, как сильно пересохло у него во рту и как крепко он сжимает край лежанки.

\- Я беспокоился, – приветливо отвечает Дьявол. – Этим вечером я снова пришел к дому священника, но там не было тебя, чтобы меня прогнать. Я мог бы зайти и сделать все, что мне заблагорассудится.

Маркус кидается на решетку, стискивает прутья побелевшими пальцами. Скалится, рычит без слов. Нынче Дьяволу так легко лишить его дара речи.

\- Успокойся, – хмыкает Дьявол. – Инфаркт схватишь.

Он легко соскакивает со стола и начинает ходить туда-сюда. Даже звук его шагов тот же самый – тяжелый и неотвратимый, каким слышал его маленький Маркус за дверями своей детской.

\- Почему? – рычит Маркус сквозь железные прутья. Дьявол близко, так близко, протяни руку – и достанешь. – Почему он? Только из-за того, что он священник?

\- Он пророк, – Дьявол разворачивается на каблуках, пронзительно скрипя резиновыми подошвами. – Враг посылает ему видения. О тебе, обо мне, о моем дитя, которое я породил под этим городом задолго до того, как Гефест Шоу начал помышлять о Новом Мире. Такие дары сберегают для святых, а не для священника из захолустного городка. Я заглядывал в его разум, он далеко не святой.

Дьявол останавливается прямо перед решеткой, склоняет голову к плечу, изучая. Маркус чувствует, как колотится сердце, как кровь кипит и замерзает одновременно. Ему приходилось убегать от Дьявола, пусть он сам же его и преследует, но на этот раз бежать некуда. Дьявол знает об этом. И улыбается.

\- Знаешь, он спал в мансарде. Должно быть, думал, что ты вернешься поздно и захочешь занять кровать.

\- Что тебе нужно от меня?

\- Я хочу заключить с тобой сделку, Маркус Кин.

\- И все, блядь? – смеется Маркус. – Мы уже играли в эту игру, я всегда выигрываю. Она у меня в печенках сидит. Надеешься на сделку после того, что сотворил с Грейс Ким и Харпер Грэм? Да катись ты обратно в свою преисподнюю.

Яростные глаза превращаются в щелки, а Маркус думает: «Я вижу тебя, старый змей». Левая рука Дьявола тянется к решетке, пальцы обхватывают прут, как бы проверяя на прочность, наглядно напоминая, что железо – ничто для Дьявола. Любые стены, клетки и города – ничто.

\- Я и пальцем не трогал девчонку Грэм и ее старую свинью-мамашу, – отцовский акцент на языке Дьявола густой, как масло. – А что касается юной Ким, – продолжает он, – я всего лишь исполнил ее сокровенное желание. Я пришел не за детьми. И не за священником.

Маркус трясет головой, сердце стучит все быстрее. Это Дьявол, это из-за него гнев разгорается так легко и так сладко вскипает в венах.

\- Я знаю, – говорит Маркус с хитрецой. – Ты пришел за тем, что спит под городом.

\- Высший балл, – кивает Дьявол. – Папочка бы тобой гордился.

Маркус преследует Дьявола полтора года. Он изучил его жесты и его манеры – во всяком случае, какими он их видит. Он знает, что Дьявол снова начнет ходить, за долю секунду до того, как это случается на самом деле. Старые рабочие ботинки отца поскрипывают, Дьявол делает шаг.

\- Давным-давно я породил одного из своих детей здесь, под землей, – голос Дьявола так же тих, как едва различимый Божий глас. – И с тех пор мое дитя спит. Но теперь оно пробуждается – слишком рано, и я здесь, чтобы вновь погрузить его в сон, пока не придет его время.

Томас видел сны об этом, рассказывал Маркусу. Своими старыми костями Маркус чувствовал в них правду. Тварь, спящая под городом, тянула щупальца, наполняла город злом. Она убила старого священника, того, что умер от укуса змеи. Ни один из священников не умирал от этого, только не здесь, не в этом городе, над которым многие годы витало благословение Гефеста Шоу.

Дьявол снова останавливается перед решеткой, стоит, спрятав руки в карманы и полуприкрыв глаза.

\- Я тебе так скажу, – в его голосе сквозит раздражение, – раз и навсегда. Приелись мне эти игры за твою тухлую душонку, когда-нибудь ты ее мне на блюдечке бесплатно притащишь, попомни мои слова. А пока не путайся под ногами, не то я так нашпигую священника кошмарами, что он до конца жизни глаз не закроет.

Маркус, который умеет чувствовать суть вещей, тяжело садится на лежанку, протяжно выдыхает. Он не боится выказать перед Дьяволом слабость, для такого они слишком долго друг с другом знакомы.

\- Знаешь, что я думаю?

\- Всегда.

– Я думаю, ты меня боишься.

Дьявол медленно, лениво моргает.

\- Так боишься, что дождался, пока я попаду за решетку, и только потом явился со своими угрозами, – Маркус скалится. – Ты, мертвоглазый падший боров.

\- Спокойной ночи, Маркус Кин.

\- Ты боишься меня, и мне это нравится.

\- Впереди долгая ночь, – Дьявол вздергивает верхнюю губу – так всегда делал отец, и так до сих пор делает сам Маркус. – Я скажу новому священнику, что ты передавал привет.

Лампочки над их головами шипят и плюются, потом гаснут, погружая участок в темноту и тишину.

Маркус до рассвета кружит по камере, шипя и ворча под нос. Только когда приходит Питер – широкие плечи и тяжелые шаги – он понимает, что уже утро.

\- Собирайся, цветочек, – бодро сдернув с пояса ключи, шериф отпирает замок. – Мамочка и папочка пришли за тобой

Маркус грустно улыбается, надеясь, что шериф не заметил пробравшей его дрожи.

Питер не один, за ним неловко, словно забытые дети на вечеринке, маячат отец Томас и незнакомый мужчина с кислым лицом и тростью. Томас бледен, как труп, его губы искусаны, а руки сложены так, чтобы скрыть их дрожь. С явным облегчением Томас оглядывает Маркуса с головы до ног и лишь тогда слегка расслабляется. 

Комок удушающей ненависти встает в горле. Маркуса тошнит. Ему хочется что-нибудь сломать. Вместо этого он держит лицо и сердечно, обеими ладонями, жмет Питеру руку.

\- Твое барахло на столе, – добродушно сообщает шериф, не отпуская его пальцы. – Все, кроме сигарет.

\- Пошел ты, – отзывается Маркус, и Питер смеется. Придвинувшись чуть ближе, Маркус искренне говорит: – Спасибо тебе. За все.

Томас тем временем бледнеет еще сильнее. Сверлит взглядом землю, медленно моргает и молчит. Потом, наконец, выговаривает:

\- Маркус, это доктор Беннетт. Беннетт, это отец Маркус Кин.

\- Рад знакомству, – бросает доктор Беннетт, и судя по тону, об этих словах он разве что в книжке читал.

\- Спасибо, что забрали, – улыбается Маркус, но выражение лица Томаса не меняется, плечи каменные.

Маркус не особенно умеет утешать, никогда не умел. Но Господи, как же ему хочется успокоить Томаса, показать, что он здесь, что такого не повторится. И тогда он, не успев толком подумать, грубо обхватывает Томаса за шею, подтягивает рывком и впечатывает слишком крепкий поцелуй в висок.

\- Вряд ли у тебя есть курево? Мое Питер забрал.

Томас выворачивается из-под руки – еще более закаменевший, чем прежде.

\- Нет, – бормочет он. – Пойдем. Доктор Беннетт отвезет нас домой.

Примечания:

* Игра слов: spirits – и спиртные напитки, и дУхи.

** И приставь нож к горлу своему, если жаден ты до еды.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Дьявол явился в Снейкспринг, его никто не встречал – никакой шумихи, никаких приветственных комитетов. Он пришел тихо, в ранние утренние часы вторника, и отправился прямо в центр, и никто не видел его, никто не сказал «привет».

В тот первый день Дьявол встретил лишь одного человека – девочку, по имени Грейс, маленькую и проблемную. Она часто болела, поэтому ей больше не разрешали выходить из дома без взрослых. Но Грейс, обладательница упрямого характера и постоянно сбитых коленок, частенько воровала яблоки в старом иссохшем школьном саду или возилась в пыли с другими детьми.

\- Как тебя зовут, милая? – спросил Дьявол.

Он нашел ее на ступеньках старого магазина с содовой – она жевала прядь волос и скучала, как положено любой маленькой девочке на рассвете.

\- Грейс, – ответила она.

\- Скажи-ка, Грейс, – Дьявол присел рядом, – что ты больше всего любишь делать?

\- Играть на улице, – уверенно сказала она.

\- Да, места здесь хватает, – кивнул Дьявол, оглядывая пыльные окрестности. – А вот людей маловато.

\- Никто так рано не выходит.

\- Почему же? Я думал, в таких маленьких городах все любят рано вставать.

\- Не-а, – возразила Грейс. – Здесь никто ничего не любит.

\- Какая досада, – посетовал Дьявол. – Очень жаль.

Они сидели бок о бок, Дьявол и Грейс, и смотрели, как пыль клубится у их ног – маленькими грозовыми облачками.

\- Грейс, милая, – позвал Дьявол. – Чего ты хочешь больше всего на свете?

Грейс внимательно разглядывала свои ноги, и Дьявол уточнил, не дав ей открыть рот:

\- О нет, красивое платье не годится, и щенок тоже. Я имею в виду, чего ты на самом деле хочешь? Глубоко-глубоко внутри.

Сосредоточенное лицо стало по-настоящему сердитым, и девочка пнула землю каблуком.

\- Чтобы папа обращал на меня внимание, – пожаловалась она. – Он любит Верити. Он всех любит, кроме меня.

\- Да, папы – они такие.

\- Ага.

\- Вечно выбирают любимчиков.

\- Это потому, что они старше, – заговорила Грейс быстро и взахлеб, – и потому, что им всем что-то надо. Калеб не может видеть, а Трак глупый, и им все время нужно внимание. А со мной все в порядке.

\- Ну, вот что я тебе скажу, – заявил Дьявол, вытягивая ноги. – Я знаю, что мы сделаем. Я хочу, чтобы ты закрыла глаза. Закрой, – велел он, и Грейс послушалась. – А сейчас я нажму на кнопочку… вот… так…

Указательным пальцем он нажал на кончик ее носа, и Грейс хихикнула.

\- Пип! Ну вот. Теперь ты будешь папина любимица – всегда-всегда-всегда, и он отдаст тебе все свое внимание, все, до капельки. И ничего никогда, никогда, – его мертвый взгляд встретился с глазами Грейс, когда она открыла их, – не заставит его передумать. Ты слышишь меня?

\- Я слышу.

\- Ты станешь его самой-самой любимой девочкой, и он будет делать все, что ты ему скажешь и даже больше. Поняла?

\- Да! – сказала Грейс, ее глаза, большие и восторженные, уже начали затуманиваться.

\- А теперь, – продолжал Дьявол, – есть одна проблемка. Одно простое крохотное дельце, которое тебе надо для меня сделать.

\- Ладно, – Грейс придвинулась ближе.

\- Я пришел сюда не один, милая. За мной идет плохой человек, очень плохой, и ты узнаешь его, когда увидишь, – Дьявол прижал два пальца к ее круглому лбу. – Узнаешь, потому что я покажу тебе его. Закрой глаза.

Грейс зажмурилась и увидела плохого человека.

Он был страшно некрасивый, совсем не такой, как Дьявол. У него были зубы, как у шакала, и длинные дрожащие паучьи конечности. На его левой руке темнело чернильное пятно – а миссис Уолтерс говорила, что это само по себе грех. В правой руке плохой человек держал Библию, исчерканную непристойностями. Она увидела, как он крадется через кукурузное поле, пригнувшись к земле, ступая очень тихо. Она увидела его лицо. И заплакала.

Дьявол убрал руку и обнял Грейс.

\- Папа будет делать все, что ты скажешь, – ласково повторил он, – а ты будешь делать все, что скажу я. Позволишь мне двигать твоими руками и ходить твоими ногами. Договорились?

И Грейс, совсем растерянная, согласилась, что это звучит справедливо.

\- Вот и умница. Теперь беги, – Дьявол слегка подтолкнул ее локтем. – Беги к папе. Он будет искать тебя.

И Грейс вскочила, полная нескладного детского энтузиазма, и припустила прочь по дороге, взбивая ботинками облачка меловой пыли.

А Дьявол остался на ступеньках, тихий и задумчивый. Глубоко под своими подошвами, твердо стоящими на земле, он чувствовал, как существо под городом начинает ворочаться.

Спустя несколько дней, покидая полицейский участок, с руками в карманах и озорством на уме, он ощутил это снова.

Слишком рано. Слишком рано.

Слишком рано.

Слишком рано.

***

Томас сидит, прижавшись щекой к холодному стеклу окна, и смотрит на кукурузу, но не видит ее.

На заднем сиденье душно и тесно, обивка липнет к мокрой от пота коже. Доктор Беннетт ведет машину, вцепившись в руль, как утопающий в соломинку, а Маркус сидит рядом с ним, закинув ногу на приборную панель. Они о чем-то ругаются – о грязных отпечатках, быть может. Томас слушает одним ухом.

Его разум кружится в водовороте тошноты и нервного возбуждения. Томас закрывает глаза, пытаясь призвать его к порядку. Место, которого коснулись губы Маркуса, горит. Грубоватый, небрежный, стопроцентно дружеский поцелуй, каким один мужчина может без проблем одарить другого. Будто бы Маркус не знал. Будто бы не видел.

«Я думал, ты видишь меня», – горячечно размышляет Томас.

В этом суждении нет никакого смысла, но нет его и в кукурузе. Она все тянется, тянется, тянется – без конца и края. Но не может же она тянуться бесконечно, верно? Где-то кукуруза закончится, и начнется Чикаго. Чикаго, где к Томасу приходили легкие и приятные сны, а самой большой заботой было – где бы раздобыть деньги на новое пианино для церкви.

Не открывая глаз, Томас стонет, возит лбом по стеклу, будто пытаясь что-то стереть. Маркус поцеловал его. Прошлой ночью Томас едва не умер. Что-то скользнуло ему в горло, свилось клубком в животе и почти его убило. Ничего не случилось. Маркус поцеловал его. Ничего не случилось. Солнечный свет жжет глаза сквозь опущенные веки. Голова болит, болит, болит. И Беннетт все не умолкает.

Заставив себя открыть глаза, Томас сонно моргает на мир. Оказывается, Маркус развернулся и смотрит на него – с потемневшим от тревоги лицом.

\- Ты в порядке? – его голос походит на тихое шипение.

\- Si, – испанский успокаивающе ложится на язык, а Томасу сейчас не помешало бы немного успокоения.

Заботы от Маркуса он не хочет. Маркус не поцелует его больше. Ничего не случится. Ничего никогда не случится. Поерзав на сиденье, Томас откидывает голову и замирает, вздрагивая на каждом ухабе.

Явившись в участок и увидев Маркуса, вышагивающего по камере, Томас ощутил облегчение и замешательство: Маркус выглядел голодным и каким-то хищным. Запертый, он должен был являть собой скверное зрелище. Его приходом был весь мир, дарованный Богом. Его место было под небом пустыни, но вместо этого он застрял здесь, метался и скалился, как зверь в клетке. Томас почти наяву видел хвост, в раздражении хлещущий его по бокам.

Рука шерифа еще поворачивала ключ, когда Маркус встретился с Томасом глазами. Этот голодный хищный вид никуда не делся – выражение глаз шакала, готового завыть. На одну пронзительную секунду Томас задался вопросом, что сделает с ним Маркус, когда окажется на свободе.

«Я бы позволил ему», от этой негаданной мысли пониже пряжки ремня сделалось тяжело и горячо. Томас не знал, что именно – но позволил бы.

Беннетт продолжает говорить – о том, что плохо знает Энди Кима и даже не уверен, сколько у того сейчас детей. Маркус, так и не убравший ногу с панели, отвечает что-то остроумное, но продолжает бросать назад встревоженные взгляды. Томасу делается неловко: он что, так плохо выглядит? Боже, почему этот свет такой яркий.

Машина останавливается, и Томас, потянувшись, трогает Беннетта за плечо, обтянутое дорогим старомодным костюмом.

\- ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido? – хрипло шепчет он.

\- Мы у вашего дома, отче, – сухо откликается Беннетт и смотрит вприщур.

Так в его исполнении выглядит беспокойство?

– Bueno, – говорит Томас. – Estupendo. Gracias.

И открывает дверь.

Он приходит в себя в постели.

Кровать на первом этаже, матрас мертвеца. Очень кстати – именно мертвецом себя Томас и чувствует.

\- Слава тебе Господи, – выдыхает Маркус где-то справа. – Спасибо, Мария, матерь Божья.

\- Qué, – мямлит Томас и садится.

Откинув плед, он понимает, что все еще полностью одет, только обувь небрежно брошена в углу.

Маркус, бледный и напряженный, сидит рядом с кроватью. В одной руке он держит нож, рукоятью которого постукивает по бедру, в другой – четки. Вид у него больной.

\- Ты вырубился, – объясняет он. – В машине.

\- Oh, – бормочет Томас. – Lo siento.

\- Не извиняйся, черт возьми… – выдавливает Маркус, потирая лицо. – Ты валялся без сознания двадцать минут. Это были долгие двадцать минут.

\- Lo siento, – повторяет Томас. – Mi cabeza… pero me siento mejor ahora.

\- Хорошо. Я молился за тебя.

\- ¿Dónde está Bennett?

\- В кухне, – криво усмехается Маркус. – Сказал, что не уйдет, пока не убедится, что ты в порядке.

Он подается вперед, нервно сплетая и расплетая пальцы, и окидывает Томаса взглядом, один-единственный раз.

\- Томас?

\- Si?

\- Отец Томас Ортега?

\- Si? – с растущим недоумением подтверждает Томас.

\- Как меня зовут?

\- Padre Marcus Keane.*

\- В каком ты сейчас городе?

\- Snakespring.

\- Ты… говоришь по-английски?

\- …Да, – отзывается Томас после затянувшейся паузы и удивляется, почему так долго думал перед ответом.

\- Хорошо, – говорит Маркус. – Хорошо.

Откинувшись в кресле, он приглаживает короткие волосы и вздыхает, обмякает, как лопнувшая тетива.

\- Ложись. Засыпай, не бойся. Я сейчас приду.

– Нет, – Томас вскидывается было, но Маркус ловит его за плечо, мешая встать.

\- Я на кухню и обратно, – увещевает он. – Пожалуйста, ложись.

Это просьба, не приказ, и только поэтому Томас подчиняется. Он лежит на кровати, слушает приглушенную, но ожесточенную перепалку на кухне, и солнечные лучи играют на пледе.

Через несколько минут Маркус возвращается с чашкой в каждой руке. Бедром закрывает за собой дверь и ручкой вперед протягивает Томасу чашку.

Тот берет, едва не обжегшись о горячий фаянс, снова садится, подпихивает подушку под спину. Делает глоток, ожидая ощутить кофейную горечь, но на языке сладковатый вкус подогретого молока.

Подтянув кресло ближе, Маркус коротко сжимает Томаса за колено.

\- Расскажи мне все.

И Томас рассказывает.

***

_Осеннее полнолуние._

_Кровавая луна._

_Солнце как черный холст над пустым горизонтом._

_Он приходит в себя, в голове звенит, из ушей струится кровь. Дыхание вырывается трудно – с бульканьем и хрипом: повреждено легкое? Он не знает. Вокруг кружатся вороны, кричат и клюются. Он не может дышать. От боли в руках хочется забыться._

_Томас медленно осознает себя, боль, воронов, кукурузное поле, наполняющее воздух шелестом. Он видит все – на мили вокруг. Раскинутые руки, бесполезные легкие, кровь, кровь, кровь. Исступление. Мир вращается, выходит из фокуса. Распятье на крестовине пугала. Вот как выглядит смерть – стоять перед Богом и знать, что Ему все равно._

_Томас рывком освобождает одну руку, потом другую. Это сон, поэтому он не умирает – просто тяжело валится на землю, давясь зловонным воздухом. Кукуруза покачивается на ветру, бесконечная, как океан. Томас слышит, как шепчутся стебли – хор последних вдохов висельника._

_Он погружает руки в почву и чувствует, как та отзывается. Что-то движется там. Что-то живое._

_Мир взрывается тысячами ослепительных игл, пронзающих глаза. Скорчившись, Томас хватается за лицо, пачкая его землей и кровью распятого. «Дьявол! – кричит земля. – Дьявол, Дьявол, Дьявол идет! Он идет, чтобы стать отцом своему дитя. Он идет убаюкать существо, спящее в глубине»._

_Вскочив на ноги, Томас слепо бежит через поле. Он слышит за спиной град тяжелых шагов. Не может оторваться. Он продирается через кукурузу, режет руки, глаза и ноздри, но шаги продолжают преследовать его. Он слышит звон металла о металл, пронзительный вопль: «Папа!» и…_

…Он проснулся от рези в животе, комка в горле и ощущения, что легкие сокращаются впустую, не пропуская воздух. Беззвучно крича, он забился на постели, путаясь в одеяле, хватаясь за живот, грудь, горло. Что-то было внутри. Что-то убивало его.

Скатившись с кровати, Томас до синяков ударился коленями о пол мансарды. Подполз к окну, подтянулся, схватившись за подоконник, и распахнул створки. В отчаянии высунувшись наружу, он поддался рвотным позывам, но ничего не выходило. Не получалось ни вырвать, ни выкашлять то, что мешало – он только давился. Тогда Томас сжатыми кулаками сильно ударил себя в живот. И еще раз. И еще.

И почувствовал, как что-то поднимается вверх по горлу.

Он высунулся еще дальше, едва не переворачиваясь вверх тормашками, и закашлялся. На землю внизу брызнуло черным. Еще один приступ кашля. Больше черного.

А затем оно начало выходить – все разом: длинное, толстое, мокрое, чешуйчатое. Оно изогнулось и раздвоенным языком коснулось его глазного яблока.

С булькающим хрипом Томас схватил змею за голову и потянул – дюйм за мучительным дюймом. Болело так, будто он проглотил вереницу бритвенных лезвий на резинке, а теперь вытаскивал их обратно. Болело так, будто горло выворачивалось наизнанку.

Когда он, наконец, извергнул тварь целиком, она начала бешено извиваться у него в руке – трехфутовая мерзость, бесстыдная пародия на тех змей, которых ему придется держать перед паствой. Томас швырнул ее вниз и не стал дожидаться, пока она коснется земли. Он уже бежал по ступенькам.

Он выскочил через парадную дверь, остановившись лишь затем, чтобы надеть свои самые тяжелые ботинки. Змея была на земле под окном – билась в корчах, словно подыхала.

Томас растоптал ее в кашу – и все это время смеялся, как безумец.

Он стоял там, под луной, полураздетый и задыхающийся, с черной слизью на шее и подбородке. Стоял и дрожал.

\- Ты будешь ходить на чреве твоем, – выплюнул он со всем праведным гневом провинциального священника и носком ботинка сковырнул немного земли на окровавленные останки. – И будешь есть прах во все дни жизни твоей.

Томас вернулся в дом. Включил везде свет. Сел за кухонный стол и, не моргая, смотрел в стену – пока не настало утро и не заурчала во дворе машина доктора Беннетта.

***

Пальцы Маркуса сжимаются и разжимаются на подлокотниках, Томас не может отвести от них глаз. На тыльной стороне запястья татуировка – два концентрических круга, она грубая и размытая, какие обычно делают в тюрьме. Томас вспоминает Маркуса, мечущегося по камере, и прикусывает губу.

В этих руках был Господь. Ими Он вершил дела, их благословлял, их любил. Если подумать, через тысячу лет эти кости могут стать святыней. Будут лежать где-нибудь в усыпальнице, и пилигримы станут им поклоняться. Костяшки пальцев Святого Маркуса, экзорциста.

\- Такого больше не случится, – тихо говорит Маркус.

У него дрожит голос, и Томас поднимает взгляд: лицо Маркуса подергивается.

\- Чего не случится?

\- Кошмаров. Их больше не будет.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Просто знаю! – вспыхивает Маркус и тут же зарывается лицом в ладони, трет глаза. – Просто… знаю. Я об этом позабочусь. Приму меры.

\- Эй, – Томас гладит его по плечу. – Эй, ну чшш, чшш.

Он ждет, что Маркус шарахнется из-под руки, но тот не двигается.

\- Скажи мне, что делать, – Томас ставит пустую чашку на прикроватный столик. К своей Маркус едва притронулся. – Скажи, что делать, и мы сделаем это вместе.

\- Ничего, – приглушенным из-за плена ладоней голосом отзывается Маркус.

\- Что?

\- Будем ждать. Дождемся, пока Дьявол начнет действовать, и тогда…

Вид у него ужасный. Рука Томаса все еще лежит на его плече, и тело под пальцами дрожит. Маркус выглядит так, будто вот-вот разрыдается.

\- Отдыхай, – говорит, наконец, он, вытирая нос. Откидывается в кресле, и рука Томаса соскальзывает с его плеча. – Спи. Мне нужно все обдумать, и… мы затаимся на некоторое время. Тебе же надо писать проповедь, верно?

\- Нельзя просто сидеть и ничего не делать.

\- Если мне что-то и надо, так это помолиться. А тебе надо спать.

У Томаса мурашки бегут по рукам, и на затылке выступает холодный пот.

\- Нет, – тихо говорит он. – Кошмары вернутся. Я не могу.

\- Не вернутся! – рявкает Маркус с такой яростью, что Томас вздрагивает. – Никаких кошмаров, обещаю.

Томасу хочется возразить, но что-то в голосе Маркуса не оставляет ему никаких шансов. Приходится лечь и позволить накрыть себя пледом до подбородка. Тепло чужой руки на груди чувствуется даже сквозь ткань.

\- Я буду молиться, – мягко повторяет Маркус. – Это… лучшее, что я могу сейчас сделать.

Он встает, и Томаса охватывает внезапное ошеломляющее желание, чтобы его поцеловали. «Пожалуйста, – думает он, – не уходи», но Маркус уже бесшумно выскальзывает из спальни, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Томасу не хочется спать – после такой-то ночи – но он слишком устал, чтобы держать глаза открытыми.

Он засыпает, и ему ничего не снится.

Время близится к вечеру, солнце висит низко над горизонтом, заливая спальню оранжево-золотым летним светом. Томас просыпается весь мокрый: нет сквозняка, нет движения воздуха, которые могли бы облегчить жару. Он садится на постели, по-прежнему полностью одетый, растрепанный, и заглушает зевок ладонью.

Веки тяжелые, такие тяжелые. Сон льнет, как заскучавший без внимания любовник.

Через коридор и кухню Томас лениво бредет наружу, на крыльцо. Маркус там – по своему обыкновению сидит в кресле-качалке. Одной ногой он отталкивается от перил, раскачивая сам себя. Глаза его полузакрыты, но поблескивают. Маркус поглаживает пристегнутый к ноге нож и не оглядывается, когда под шагами Томаса скрипят половицы.

Они смотрят на кукурузное поле, тихое и недвижное в отсутствии ветра. Солнце жарит, пропекая землю насквозь.

Осторожно, словно касаясь перепуганной лошади, Томас кладет руку Маркусу на плечо. Хотел бы он, чтобы в его силах было дать нечто большее, чем просто прикосновение.

\- Можно мне помолиться с тобой?

\- Да, – без колебаний отзывается Маркус.

Он сдвигает шляпу на лоб, прикрывая полями глаза, но ладонь не сбрасывает.

Посомневавшись, Томас все же легонько сжимает пальцы на чужом плече, потом опускается на колени рядом с креслом и берет обе руки Маркуса в свои.

Маркус вздрагивает, слегка ерзает в кресле, но делает то же самое.

Склонив голову, Томас закрывает глаза.

\- Отче наш, – выговаривает он враз пересохшим ртом, – Благословение наше и Надежда наша, Защитник и Покровитель. Отец и Супруг, Возлюбленный и Наставник. Руки Твои искупают грехи наши, воля Твоя очищает наши испорченные души.

\- С признательностью и благодарностью, – подхватывает Маркус, – возносим мы Тебе молитвы. Взрасти наши благодетели, укажи нам путь праведный, позаботься о детях Твоих. Ты – Огненный Столп в пустыне, что ведет нас сквозь тьму.

\- Придай нам сил, дабы выстояли мы против козней Дьявола.

\- Пусть Любовь Твоя защитит нас.

\- Во имя Спасителя нашего Иисуса Христа, аминь.

\- Аминь.

Когда Томас открывает глаза, вся усталость и страхи прошедшего дня покидают его, будто унесенные единственным протяжным выдохом. Маркус смотрит на него, глаза, затененные полями шляпы, сияют голубыми самоцветами. Томас переводит взгляд на кукурузу, потому что в выражении лица Маркуса есть нечто неизъяснимое, и Томас не смеет думать, что именно.

\- Дьявол приходил ко мне, – тихо говорит Маркус. – В участок. Он был там.

Эти слова должны пугать Томаса, но он не боится.

\- Он говорил со мной. – Томас слышит, как Маркус сглатывает. – Он сказал, чтобы я держался подальше. Чтобы не мешал ему.

\- Ты должен, – уверенно возражает Томас.

\- Он угрожал, что причинит нам вред. Тебе.

\- Пусть.

\- Нет уж, – Маркус фыркает – изможденно, насмешливо. – Черта с два.

\- Надо что-то делать.

\- Например? Мы не можем ни убить его, ни изгнать. У него на руках все козыри, и он об этом знает. Мы ничего ему не сделаем.

\- Выход есть всегда, – теперь Томас почти зол, потому что Маркус, похоже, этого не видит. – Всегда.

Будучи совсем еще юным, Томас работал в миссии в Никарагуа. Их группу возглавлял отец Джонас, и однажды они с Томасом ушли далеко-далеко, в сгущающиеся сумерки. И там Томас задал свой самый важный вопрос.

\- Почему в мире существует зло?

Отец Джонас долго молчал, а потом положил руку Томасу на плечо и произнес следующие слова.

\- Тóмас, – сказал он, потому что Томас не поправил его в самый первый раз, и с тех пор он так и говорил, – что делал твой отец, когда ты возвращался из школы весь в синяках?

«Он сердился, – подумал Томас. – Но не на меня, а на тех, кто это со мной сделал. Он знал, что я только защищаюсь, и ему хотелось бы, чтобы у меня не было такой необходимости».

\- Когда Отец наш видит, как мы страдаем, Он чувствует то же самое. Дьявол не в силах навредить Богу. Не может коснуться Его, никто не может. Зато Дьявол может причинить боль Его детям. Поэтому в мире и существует зло. Ты понимаешь?

Воспоминания о том разговоре вспыхнули в мозгу ясно и отчетливо, как колокольный звон.

\- Сделай больно ребенку, – бормочет Томас сам себе, – и ты сделаешь больно отцу…

\- Что? – Маркус смотрит на коленопреклоненного Томаса.

Тот поднимает лицо.

\- Мы должны убить существо, спящее под городом.

Маркус неуверенно смеется, но глаза его расширяются.

\- Ты серьезно?

Томас кивает.

\- Хорошо, – соглашается Маркус. – Хорошо. Но… один я не справлюсь.

\- Мы сделаем это, – с нажимом уточняет Томас. – Вместе. Как напарники.

\- Напарники, – сухо повторяет Маркус. – Будто в гребаном вестерне.

\- Это значит «да».

\- Ага. Напарники.

Томас улыбается.

И только тогда они отпускают руки друг друга.

Примечания:

\- Почему мы остановились?

\- Хорошо, отлично. Спасибо.

\- Что?

\- Извини.

\- Извини. Моя голова… но сейчас мне уже лучше.

\- Где Беннетт?

\- Да?

\- Отец Маркус Кин. (исп.)


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы нашли это существо? – пораженно спрашивает Черри. – Я думала, вы тут экзорцисты. Это скорее по вашей части.

Лес у дверей переворачивает табличку, меняя «Открыто» на «Закрыто».

\- Дорогая, это же мы. Мы всю эту сверхъестественную хренотень во сне можем вычислить.

\- Вот видишь, – Маркус занят наполовину очищенным мандарином. – Это я и хотел услышать. Так что, сделаете?

\- Я сказал, что мы можем, – уточняет Лес, щелкнув пальцами. – Но не говорил, что это так просто.

Черри трясет головой.

\- На такое расследование могут уйти недели. И даже если мы найдем источник зла под городом, что вы с ним сделаете?

Томас стоит, привалившись к книжному стеллажу – между Г (География) и Е (Египет) – и сжимает зубы. Ему не нравится это место, полное смутных теней и слишком улыбчивых библиотекарей. Черри и Лес действуют слаженно, словно каждый на интимном уровне знаком с движениями другого. Они даже заканчивают друг за другом фразы. От этого Томас чувствует себя скованно и неуютно – сам не зная, почему. При виде этой парочки у него болит голова.

Они произносят имя Маркуса, будто это название книги, которую им не терпится прочесть. Маркус смотрит на них, как смотрел на шерифа Морроу. Питера, как он его называл. С каких это пор у шерифа Морроу появилось имя?

\- Это будут уже не ваши заботы. Сколько вам нужно времени?

Маркус ест мандарин. Томас смотрит на его ногти, счищающие мягкую кожуру, на пальцы, отламывающие очередную дольку. На руки, до самых запястий блестящие от сока.

\- Есть в библиотеке запрещено, – рассеянно сообщает Лес, роясь под стойкой.

Оттуда на свет появляются разноцветные ручки, компас, карта. Выцветшие брошюрки, которым с виду лет сто. Часы.

\- В этой библиотеке он может есть все, что захочет, – невинно возражает Черри, и Томас, который до этого момента держался на редкость хорошо, закрывает глаза и просит Господа дать ему сил.

Маркус, одарив Черри игривой улыбкой, бросает в его сторону короткий взгляд.

\- Мы будем очень стараться, – развернув карту, Лес ставит руки по обе стороны города. – Но потребуется время.

\- Работайте ночью.

\- Черт возьми, – Черри прикусывает губу. – Да ты вылитый сержант.

Лес, вооружившись компасом и красной ручкой, уже очерчивает три широкие, накладывающиеся друг на друга окружности – по всей длине города, от запада и до востока.

\- Это нетрудно, – ворчит Маркус. – Я точно знаю, где Дьявол будет каждую ночь, и могу предположить, что днем он там, где… где спит эта дрянь. Ищите трещину в земле. Томас видел ее во сне, а его мнениям я доверяю.

\- Ты знаешь, куда Дьявол приходит по ночам? – хмурится Лес. – В смысле?

Томас разглядывает пол, надеясь, что Маркус не ответит. Тот, слава Богу, молчит.

\- Ты серьезно? – спрашивает Черри через секунду.

\- Да, – торжественно отвечает Маркус. – Вполне.

Переглянувшись с Лесом, Черри откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит в потолок, над которым второй этаж и закрытое хранилище. Ее поза дышит усталостью, но глаза пылают огнем новых возможностей. С тем же огнем она смотрит на Маркуса, и Господи Боже мой, Томасу хочется врезать кулаком в стену.

\- Мы найдем его, – обещает Черри. – Место, где оно спит.

\- Но это все равно займет время, – добавляет Лес, склонившийся над картой. – А чем будете заниматься вы?

\- Молиться, – отвечает Томас – и это первое слово, которое он произносит в их компании.

\- Надо привлечь доктора Беннетта.

\- Этого напыщенного говнюка? – Маркус закатывает глаза.

\- У него есть деньги и вера. Ему не наплевать на город, пусть даже он всячески демонстрирует обратное. А еще, – Томас возится с ключами от парадной двери, – Тара говорила, что доктор Беннетт знает понемногу обо всем на свете. Если кто-то и располагает силами и желанием помочь, так это он.

\- А Мария Уолтерс?

\- Мария Уолтерс интересовалась, успела ли моя семья пересечь границу, – выплевывает Томас и вздыхает, немедленно пожалев о сказанном. – Извини. Не хотел срываться.

\- Ничего, – отзывается Маркус. – Значит, пусть катится к черту.

Томас пытается спрятать улыбку, а ключ, наконец, попадает в замок. Дверь распахивается.

\- Не мешало бы посвятить доктора Беннетта в наш план.

\- Чем больше народу в курсе, тем больше мы подвергаем их риску.

\- Маркус…

\- Надо залечь на дно, – Маркус вслед за Томасом заходит внутрь. – Я занимаюсь этим дольше, чем ты живешь на свете. Я знаю, о чем говорю.

\- У старого шакала припасена парочка трюков в рукаве, – поддакивает Энди. – Слушайте его, священник. Он дело говорит.

Споткнувшись, Томас врезается коленом в кухонный стол и со сдавленным «Hijo de puta*» роняет ключи. А потом и вовсе приземляется на задницу и спиной отползает к двери, едва обратив внимание, что Маркус, вышагнув вперед, закрывает его собой.

Энди стоит возле раковины, прихлебывает кофе из одной из кружек Томаса и выглядит крайне позабавленным.

\- Прошу прощения, – хмыкает он, – не хотел пугать.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – рычит Маркус. – Убирайся из нашего дома.

Глаза Энди будто черные жуки, сверкающие в глазницах.

\- Пришел проверить, как вы здесь, – небрежно отвечает он. – Тара не видела вас в церкви. Никто не видел. Ваша паства переживает за вас, священник.

Он делает еще глоток и выливает остатки в раковину, темная жижа влажно булькает в стоке.

\- Похвальная соседская забота, – щерится Маркус.

Томас позади не без труда поднимается, оберегая пострадавшую ногу. Он видит, как на виске Маркуса бьется жилка. Тот напряжен, как натянутая тетива.

За ногами Энди начинается движение. Сперва показывается только лицо Грейс, бледное, восковое, а потом она, слегка косолапя, выходит и становится перед ними, сложив на груди руки. На ней сегодня крохотные белые ковбойские сапожки. Они позвякивают, когда девочка покачивается на каблуках.

Ее глаза напоминают грязные коричневые пятна на капюшоне кобры. Зрачки расширяются, и Томас чувствует, как сердце на миг замирает.

 _Стараюсь,_ беззвучно произносит Грейс, и в тот же самый момент Энди ухмыляется и говорит:

\- Стараюсь.

Рука Томаса практически без его участия тянется к плечу Маркуса.

\- Маркус, – шепчет он, – ее глаза.

\- Вижу, – тихо отзывается Маркус.

Уперев руки в бедра, Энди глубоко вдыхает, протяжно выдыхает и улыбается.

\- Думаю почаще к вам заходить.

Рядом с ним Грейс, крепко сцепив ручонки, выговаривает: _Думаю почаще к вам заходить._

\- Присматривать, чтобы вы не натворили глупостей.

\- А я думаю, что вам следует уйти, – говорит Томас. – Немедленно.

Маркус отшатывается, а Томас делает шаг вперед, и теперь они стоят плечом к плечу.

На лицах Энди и Грейс совершенно одинаковые улыбки.

 _Некоторые секреты лучше не ворошить_ , шевелятся губы девочки.

\- Некоторые секреты лучше не ворошить, – медленно произносит Энди.

_Когда-нибудь ваше доброхотство вернется к вам и укусит вас за задницы._

\- Когда-нибудь ваше доброхотство вернется к вам и укусит вас за задницы.

\- Похоже, мой напарник не очень ясно выразился, – повышает голос Маркус. – Выметайся. Живо.

Секунду Энди смотрит прямо ему в глаза, потом, все еще улыбаясь, медленно отводит взгляд. Его большая загорелая рука находит ладошку Грейс, и они вместе идут к двери. На пороге Энди, крякнув, подхватывает дочь на руки, та обнимает его за шею и смотрит через его плечо, не моргая, с неестественно холодным и застывшим лицом.

Сфокусировав взгляд на Томасе, Грейс открывает рот: _Изгородь совсем никакая. Вы бы ее починили._

\- Изгородь совсем никакая, – сообщает Энди. – Вы бы ее починили.

Они выходят на крыльцо, и Томас дрожащими руками закрывает за ними двери.

Тишина в доме оглушительная. Щелканье замка подобно выстрелу.

Томас смотрит на Маркуса, Маркус смотрит на Томаса. И оба разражаются нервным натянутым хохотом.

Этот разговор преследует Томаса и после полудня. Притворившись, будто слегка объелся за обедом, он садится на крыльцо – якобы подышать, но на самом деле глаза его неустанно изучают горизонт. Энди оставил следы в пыли, постепенно ветер совсем их изгладил. Томас начинает сомневаться, что Энди вообще здесь был.

Он старается сосредоточиться на Священном Писании. Открытая Библия лежит на коленях. Надо писать проповедь, пусть Дьявол и бродит по улицам, распространяясь, как рак. Еще одна проповедь, а потом – змеи. Еще одно воскресенье, а потом Томас погрузит руки в чешуйчатый клубок и поднимет змею перед затаившим дыхание приходом, непорочный и невредимый, как сам Святой Павел.

Томас почти наяву чувствует, как змеи скользят между пальцев.

Опустив глаза на Библию, он хмуро сглатывает. Золотые края страниц сияют на полуденном солнце. Иезекииль, глава 28.

_Ты печать совершенства, полнота мудрости и венец красоты. Ты находился в Едеме, в саду Божием; твои одежды были украшены всякими драгоценными камнями; рубин, топаз и алмаз, хризолит, оникс, яспис, сапфир, карбункул и изумруд и золото, все, искусно усаженное у тебя в гнездышках и нанизанное на тебе, приготовлено было в день сотворения твоего. Ты был помазанным херувимом, чтобы осенять, и Я поставил тебя на то; ты был на святой горе Божией, ходил среди огнистых камней._

Ни одна библейская строка, ни одна книга, глава или стих не обходятся без критического изучения и тонны разногласий. Глава 28 Книги Пророка Иезекииля не исключение. Кто-то утверждает, что это о Дьяволе, кто-то – что речь идет о короле Тирском. Откинувшись в кресле-качалке, Томас в подсознательном подражании Маркусу закидывает ноги на перила и задумывается, во что же верит сам.

У дверей раздается кашель. Томас вскидывает голову: Маркус стоит на пороге, в одной руке у него наполовину опустошенный стакан чая со льдом, другой он машет в сторону покосившейся изгороди.

\- Знаешь, он был прав. Насчет изгороди. Надо ее починить.

Посмотрев на изгородь, поникшую, как не политый цветок, Томас вынужден согласиться. Как это часто случается при переезде в старые дома, он далеко не сразу осознал, как много вещей здесь требуют ремонта. Душ, будучи включенным, зловеще трещит. Окна заедают, в щели дует. Крыльцо скрипит под каждым шагом и выглядит прибежищем бесчисленных ос.

\- Надо, – невнимательно соглашается Томас, возвращаясь к Библии. – Только мастер из меня неважный. Я бы нанял Энди, да он наверняка убьет меня во сне.

Стакан с тихим стуком приземляется на перила, и Томас торопливо убирает ноги, чтобы его не задеть.

\- Если хочешь, я могу, – небрежно предлагает Маркус.

– Правда?

\- Экзорцист – профессия не денежная, чашу для пожертвований по кругу не пускаю. Я бы не продержался, если бы не подрабатывал там и сям.

Сложив руки на груди, Маркус перекатывается с носков на пятки и обратно, как непоседливый ребенок, которому велели стоять тихо. Беспокойный.

Как же тяжело видеть его таким.

\- Тебе надо чем-то заниматься, – говорит Томас почти извиняющимся тоном, и Маркус смотрит так, будто его сердце только что раскололось надвое.

\- Да, – подтверждает он и вроде бы хочет что-то добавить, но передумывает.

«Ему надо быть нужным», – понимает Томас, и этого достаточно, чтобы его убедить.

\- Было бы неплохо, – быстро соглашается он. – Было бы очень здорово, на самом деле. Можешь начать с южной стороны.

Широко ухмыльнувшись, Маркус сжимает Томасу плечо. У него тяжелая теплая рука, и ощущение остается на коже еще долго после того, как он убирает руку.

\- Спасибо, что балуешь, – фыркает Маркус. – Люблю, когда есть, чем заняться.

\- Стой, – зовет Томас ему в спину: Маркус уже спускается во двор. – Забери. – Он указывает на недопитый чай. – А то я выпью.

Маркус, даже не оглядываясь, лениво дергает плечом. Чисто ему назло Томас берет стакан и делает глоток, готовясь к горечи. Но чай сладкий и холодный.

Проходит два часа, а Томас не написал ни строчки.

Выкапывать и сортировать столбы – работа утомительная. Все, что сгнило или слишком потрепано, кучей громоздится у крыльца. Маркус пытается обойтись тем, что осталось, но без новых столбов и перекладин в изгороди будут прорехи.

О прорехах Томас думает меньше всего. Он вообще мало о чем думает, кроме как об открытой Библии и все той же главе, прочитанной уже раз двадцать, но без всякого толка.

Всякий раз, когда Томас поднимает голову, перед ним Маркус. Который копает. И потеет под палящим солнцем. От рубашки он избавился еще час назад, пожаловавшись на жару, и та висит на перилах у ног Томаса, рядом с теперь уже пустым стаканом из-под чая.

Томас впервые получает возможность разглядеть кожу Маркуса. Спину, покрытую густой сеткой белых шрамов – будто плетьми хлестали. Раз или два Маркус ловит его взгляды, и Томас, розовея щеками, спешно утыкается обратно в книгу.

Видеть эти шрамы – как-то чересчур интимно. Один, пересекающий левое плечо, особенно выделяется – он уродливый, темный и скрученный. На короткую секунду Томас воображает, как бы промокал эту рану. Влажная ткань, выжатая над раковиной. «Стой смирно». Маркус, ерзающий под рукой. Он никогда не мог усидеть смирно, этот человек. Томас улыбается, но быстро цепляет на лицо нейтральную маску и продолжает читать.

Надо служить мессу. Люди должны остаться довольными.

_Ты совершен был в путях твоих со дня сотворения твоего, доколе не нашлось в тебе беззакония.От обширности торговли твоей внутреннее твоё исполнилось неправды, и ты согрешил; и Я низвергнул тебя, как нечистого, с горы Божией, изгнал тебя, херувим осеняющий, из среды огнистых камней.От красоты твоей возгордилось сердце твоё, от тщеславия твоего ты погубил мудрость твою; за то Я повергну тебя на землю, перед царями отдам тебя на позор._

Томас пробегает слова глазами, но не видит их. Ум слишком переполнен, чтобы размышлять или писать.

«Не смотри, – сердито думает он. – Не смотри».

И все равно смотрит. Маркус, закрыв глаза, с усталым умиротворением на лице, склоняется над очередным столбом. Потягивается, прогнув спину, одной рукой массирует шею. Его горло подергивается, когда он сглатывает.

Рывком поднявшись, Томас захлопывает Библию и, оставив ее в кресле, почти убегает в дом.

\- Томас? – озадаченно окликает Маркус, но больше ничего не слышно, потому что Томас уже врывается в ванную и, захлопнув за собой дверь, прижимается к ней спиной. Трет глаза, растерянный, возбужденный, сгорающий от телесного голода. Он снова чувствует себя подростком. Глупым неуклюжим грешным подростком.

Повернув кран, Томас плескает в лицо холодной водой, молчаливо браня себя за рассеянность. Столько лет молитв и служения – и вот он, такой же голодный, как был, когда ступил в стены семинарии. Слабый. Порочный.

Так же случилось и с Джессикой. Она так изящно льстила ему, заставляя чувствовать себя особенным. Так сладко смеялась в первый раз, когда он отверг ее. Спросила, так ли тесен его нимб, как тесна колоратка.

Но Маркус – он тоже носил колоратку. Брат во Христе. Праведный, усмиренный, запертый, потаенный и такой прекрасный.

Стиснув зубы, Томас наклоняет голову, крепко зажмуривается. Маркус не Джессика. С ней каждое слово полнилось подвохами, недоговорками, тайными смыслами. А с Маркусом искренность и открытость слетали с губ Томаса с той же легкостью, что и дыхание. Не бывает так легко. И все же они сошлись – правильно и естественно, как пальцы переплетаются в молитве.

Припав лбом к зеркалу, Томас закрывает глаза.

Он с детства отличался живым воображением.

Его разум – холст, на котором расцветают многоцветные фантазии. Пальцы крепче сжимаются на краю раковины – Томас представляет капли пота у Маркуса между лопаток. Как солнце блестит на жутких белых шрамах. В камере Маркус казался преступником, человеком, который мог бы увидеть в Томасе только жертву – схватить, держать, владеть.

Сдавленно застонав, Томас шлепает себя по бедру. «Нет. – Еще один удар. – Кто прелюбодействует в сердце своем, делает это наяву». Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и чувствует отвращение к тому, что видит. Расширенные зрачки, глаза, потемневшие от похоти.

Маркус по-прежнему на улице. По-прежнему работает. Работает для Томаса – на его земле.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Томас выходит из ванной.

Обтершись собственной рубашкой, Маркус разминает натруженные руки.

\- Ты, наверное, устал, – говорит Томас. – Выпьешь что-нибудь?

Маркус оборачивается и улыбается с надеждой.

\- Да, с удовольствием.

В холодильнике обнаруживается пиво. Томас, который в жизни не купил ни единой упаковки, не особенно рад находке.

\- Я знаю твою кухню лучше, чем ты, – сообщает Маркус, когда Томас возвращается на крыльцо – с кислым лицом и двумя холодными бутылками.

Солнце клонится к закату. Маркус, который успел сбегать в душ, выглядит чистым, довольным и приятно измотанным. С благодарностью приняв пиво, он сбивает с бутылки крышку. Томас следует его примеру, но пить не торопится.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не распоряжался моей едой, – бормочет он, хотя вовсе не уверен, что говорит правду. – Это не твой дом.

Маркус, прикрыв глаза, молча пьет. Оторвавшись от горлышка, вытирает губы.

\- Ты прав, – коротко соглашается он. – Прости, если я веду себя слишком фамильярно.

\- Нет-нет, – торопливо возражает Томас. – Я не про это. Просто когда ты говорил с Энди, ты сказал «наш дом», и я…

\- Я так сказал? – осторожно удивляется Маркус. – Я не…

\- Может, я недослышал.

\- Может быть.

Они смотрят, как солнце уходит за кукурузное поле. Иногда Томас поглядывает на Маркуса и гадает, как это получается, что обычное церковное облачение на Маркусе умудряется выглядеть угрожающе. Да, Маркус сейчас с колораткой и все такое, хотя сверху – как дань вечерней прохладе – накинута куртка. Сам Томас до сих пор в рубашке и спортивных штанах, о чем уже начинает жалеть.

\- Скоро появятся звезды, – сейчас, в наступающих сумерках, у Маркуса усталый вид.

Тени под глазами кажутся такой же неотъемлемой его частью, как татуировка на запястье.

\- Тебе надо поспать, – мягко предлагает Томас.

\- Я не могу.

\- Здесь холодно. А ночью, когда поднимется ветер, станет еще холоднее.

\- Ничего не имею против холода, – Маркус делает еще глоток. – И ночь меня не беспокоит. Мне доводилось ночевать под звездами.

\- Очень… романтично.

\- Конечно, раз ты так считаешь.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ну, в душе ты поэт, – Маркус катает крышку между пальцами, как монету. – Судя по тому, как ты говоришь. Как формулируешь мысли.

Томас улыбается.

\- Это так очевидно?

\- Здесь нечего стыдиться. Король Давид тоже был поэт.

\- Да, но он был еще и король. А я только священник.

\- Поэзия священника так же ценна, как поэзия короля.

\- То есть, не особенно.

\- По большому счету, да.

Томас смеется, тайком приходя в восторг, когда Маркус подхватывает. Он указывает на далекое солнце, заливающее кукурузу оранжевым сиянием.

\- Сколько закатов над пустыней ты повидал?

\- Больше, чем хотелось бы. Слишком много закатов и слишком мало рассветов.

\- Тебе надо где-то осесть, – заявляет Томас неожиданно для самого себя. – Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом? Попробовать пожить на одном месте?

Маркус дергает углом рта, но не улыбается. Смотрит тяжело и устало.

\- В моем деле, – говорит он, – приходится чем-то жертвовать. Ради веры и призвания мне от многого пришлось отказаться. От семьи. Друзей.

\- От любви?

\- Ага, от нее тоже.

У Томаса пересыхает во рту, но он все равно возражает:

\- Знаешь, Господь создал нас для любви. Чтобы мы любили Его, и были любимы Им, и любили друг друга.

Маркус молчит, однако Томас стойко продолжает:

\- Не думаю, что Он вынуждал бы детей Своих жить без любви. Вне зависимости от того, к чему Он их призывает.

Тишина.

Томас хмурится, разглядывает руки, перекатывает бутылку в пальцах.

\- Он… призвал меня сюда. В этот город. Быть местным священником.

\- Ты… – начинает Маркус, и слышно, как он сглатывает. – Ты уже понял, почему? Ты знаешь, зачем?

Томас поднимает на него глаза.

\- Кажется, я начинаю понимать.

На лице Маркуса вспыхивает улыбка и так же быстро исчезает. Отвернувшись, он одним глотком допивает остатки пива.

\- Знаешь, я ведь не священник, – Маркус вытирает рот, говорит быстро, словно боясь передумать. – Раньше был, но сейчас нет.

\- Я догадывался.

\- И молчал?

Томас пожимает плечами. Холод начинает брать свое, и мышцы болят от напряжения.

\- Колоратка очень… успокаивает, – находится, наконец, он.

\- Ага, – соглашается Маркус. – Больше всего. На самом деле это единственное, что меня успокаивает.

\- Кто пытался забрать ее у тебя?

Вопрос выходит немного чересчур настойчивым.

Маркус грустно усмехается.

\- Церковь не жалует экзорцизм. Они решили, что я устарел. Что ставлю их в неловкое положение. Они вытянули из меня все, что смогли, и отлучили. Я даже причаститься теперь не могу.

\- Но ты носишь колоратку, чтобы им досадить, – Томас силится улыбнуться.

\- Да. Чтобы… досадить.

Маркус машинально тянется к шее, трогает воротничок. Пробегает большим пальцем по белому проблеску над кадыком.

\- Они отлучили меня от церкви, но от Бога они меня отлучить не могут. У меня с ним иное соглашение.

Томас соображает, что делает, только когда касается белого квадратика на горле Маркуса. Тот неподвижный, как статуя, сидит, вскинув подбородок и глядя на солнце. Будто человек с ножом у горла, ожидающий последнего рывка.

\- Не снимай, – тихо говорит Томас. – Никогда ее не снимай.

Он убирает руку, и Маркус снова начинает дышать.

\- Не сниму. Это будет мое соглашение с тобой.

Солнце окончательно угасает, но обоим нет до этого никакого дела.

***

_Томасу снится сладкий запах гвоздичных сигарет._

_Он не чувствует под собой матраса – только твердую поверхность кузова. В небесах над его головой рассыпаны звезды, но не хаотично, а по замыслу. Каждая на своем месте – там, куда поместил их любящий Создатель, знающий их всех их по именам._

_Ладонь Томаса сжимает теплая рука. Клуб сладко пахнущего дыма, тихий хрипловатый голос. «Вот она, утренняя звезда»._

_В этой ночной фантазии, полусне-полуяви, так легко повернуться и накрыть ртом источник сладкого дыхания. Сцеловать вкус меда и гвоздики с губ праведника. Нет стыда, нет смятения. Бог смотрит сверху и улыбается их счастью._

Томас ворочается, его разум полон спутанных мыслей, сонных и ленивых. Путаясь ногами в одеяле, он переворачивается на живот, трется щекой о подушку, ищет кого-то. Толкается бедрами в матрас – только один раз, и ничего больше. Приглушенный стон, тихий и разочарованный, нарушает тишину мансарды. Томас не просыпается.

Остаток ночи он спит беспокойно, но сны его приятны, как никогда.

***

Стебли кукурузы угрюмо покачиваются в темноте. Лунный свет придает им голубоватый неземной оттенок, превращая в неспокойную поверхность океана. С запада дует кисло-сладкий ветер.

Экзорцист тихо сидит на крыльце и смотрит в никуда. Его глаза болят от усталости, но он не закрывает их.

Четки свисают с его левой руки, цокают по подлокотнику кресла. В правой руке нож, экзорцист бездумно постукивает им по бедру, джинса на этом месте уже начинает стираться. На лезвии выгравирована знакомая латинская строка: и приставь нож к горлу своему, если жаден ты до еды.

Экзорцист вглядывается в тени, отбрасываемые сикоморами и шуршащей кукурузой. Он совсем не удивляется, когда из теней, будто сотканный из пыли, с улыбкой выходит Дьявол.

Дьявол подходит ближе и стоит, засунув руки в карманы, наблюдая. Дьявол смотрит на экзорциста, экзорцист смотрит на Дьявола.

Протянув левую руку с растопыренными пальцами, Дьявол шепчет на Древнем Языке, обращаясь к существу, что спит под городом. Почва под его ногами раскрывается – совсем немного, будто треснувшая губа или порванный стежок, и оттуда, из грязи, глубины и сырости, рождается кошмар. Он протискивается в наружный мир и лежит неряшливым кольцом, пробуя воздух языком.

Это кошмар-боль-в-животе, кошмар-обморок-в-душе. Кошмар, который на вкус как скисшее молоко. Он любит проникать внутрь, и под, и поверх, оставляя за собой склизкие следы греха. Это кошмар-вредитель, кошмар-паразит.

Он на брюхе ползет к ступенькам, и экзорцист спускается с крыльца, чтобы встретить его. Вонзив нож в землю, экзорцист шепчет полузабытую молитву, и кошмар, распавшись надвое, рассеивается. Придавив голову тщедушного тельца каблуком, экзорцист выдергивает нож.

\- Он будет поражать тебя в голову, – бормочет он, – а ты будешь жалить его в пяту.

Экзорцист возвращается на место и садится. Дьявол, ничуть не удивленный, по-турецки опускается на землю, подпирает подбородок рукой. Смотрит, как экзорцист вытирает нож о бедро.

Каждую ночь экзорцист сторожевым псом оберегает дом. И эту ночь тоже.

Дьявол остается до утра, не смея приблизиться и не желая отдалиться. Время от времени он создает очередной кошмар, которому суждено быть уничтоженным, и почти ничего не говорит. Он сидит, смотрит и наслаждается.

На заре Дьявол уходит.

**Примечания**

Сукин сын! (исп.)


	7. Chapter 7

Доктор Девин Беннетт – человек привычки.

Его дом – второй по величине в Снейкспринге. Высокое узкое здание из красного и черного кирпича, такое же крепко сбитое, как его владелец. Ставни выкрашены в черный, крыльцо огибает дом с изяществом кошачьего хвоста, уложенного вокруг лап. На двери крест. Дети со своими велосипедами сторонятся этой улицы.

Беннетта не то чтобы любят, но уважают. С его мнением считаются. Это в интересах соседей – ладить с единственным в городе доктором. Даже Мария Уолтерс время от времени пытается ему улыбаться: ее муж слишком болен, чтобы она могла позволить себе презирать Беннетта.

По большей части Беннетт держится особняком. Он не говорит о своей ноге. Выключает свет вечером в Хэллоуин. Ему нравится, чтобы костюмы были черные, а кофе – еще чернее, в остальном же его не слишком заботят люди, вещи и неудобства. На подставке у дверей хранятся три разные трости: одна – для воскресенья, вторая – для будней, третья – для дней, когда он чувствует себя особенно мерзко.

Беннетт не привык, чтобы его куда-то звали.

К чему он привычен – так это к рутине.

Он просыпается в одиночестве. Одевается, молится и завтракает в одиночестве. Читает только местную газету, да и то из необходимости. Во внешнем мире нет ничего такого, что бы его интересовало – точно так же, как в Снейкспринге нет ничего такого, что интересовало бы внешний мир.

Но сегодня день начинается иначе. Сегодня ему звонят.

Это происходит, когда Беннетт жует утреннюю овсянку. На стене у двери настойчиво заливается телефон. Беннетт неторопливо вытирает губы салфеткой, затем встает и поднимает трубку.

\- Да? – он опирается на стену. – Да, доброе утро, отец Маркус. Приятно снова вас услышать.

В его голосе нет ни сарказма, ни радушия – слова кратки и выверены, как диагноз.

Человек по ту сторону провода говорит очень, очень долго.

В продолжение всего разговора – если это можно назвать разговором – Беннетт ни на дюйм не сдвигается с места. Его лицо безучастно. Его руки, глаза и сердцебиение ничего не выдают. Он неподвижен, как кролик, который застыл в огнях фар и надеется, что его не заметят.

Овсянка давно остыла.

Когда Беннетт, наконец, открывает рот, слова выходят с большим чувством:

\- Лучше бы вы никогда сюда не приезжали.

Секундная тишина. А потом:

\- Конечно, я приду, не глупите.

Беннетт вешает трубку и смотрит в стену. Впервые за долгое время ему хочется сесть в кресло с хорошей книгой. Вытянуть ногу, положить под бедро мешочек с нагретым рисом и совершенно ничего не делать.

Нога сегодня болит, будто сам Дьявол. От этого сравнения с губ срывается тяжелый смешок, который приводит Беннетта в себя.

Мысленно встряхнувшись, он мучительно ковыляет в прихожую, забыв об овсянке. Надо работать. Навещать пациентов. Спасать жизни, если Бог будет милостив.

А завтра ему предстоит встреча с Маркусом, чтоб его разорвало, Кином.

Без колебаний подцепив трость номер три, Беннетт хромает к машине. Его старый служебный револьвер хранится в сейфе под кроватью. Беннетт гадает, не забыл ли еще код.

Томас спускается из мансарды рано утром и плетется в ванную, где неожиданно застает Маркуса – тот уже принял душ и бреется перед зеркалом. Бриться он, кстати, предпочитает опасной бритвой, игнорируя дорогие одноразовые, которыми пользуется Томас. Сейчас Маркус осторожно протирает лезвие полотенцем.

\- Прости, – он кидает взгляд на Томаса, который еще в трусах и майке, и быстро отводит глаза. – Я думал, ты встанешь позже.

\- Ничего, – Томас напряженно улыбается, старательно не вспоминая, в каком состоянии проснулся. – Пойду сварю кофе.

Зевая в ладонь, он бредет в гостиную и раздергивает занавески. На улице впервые за все его пребывание здесь идет дождь, небо темное, уродливое. Тучи похожи на комки запекшейся крови.

Как следует потянувшись в попытке размять еще не проснувшиеся конечности, Томас идет включать кофеварку. Потом открывает двери, намереваясь проверить, насколько силен дождь.

Потоки воды уже превратили пыльную площадку перед домом в болото. А у изгороди, прямо напротив крыльца, стоит Энди Ким, и ветер выбивает кукурузными стеблями мокрый ритм на его нечувствительной спине. Он вымок до костей, штанины джинсов пропитаны грязью. Он неподвижен, но при виде Томаса поднимает голову и машет рукой. В другой его руке ладошка Грейс – девочка так же тихо стоит позади, одетая в желтый клетчатый сарафан с перепачканным подолом. Ее маленькие белые сапожки стали ржаво-красными от глины. Глаза блестят из-под завесы мокрых волос.

Томас захлопывает дверь.

\- Маркус? – кричит он. – Ты уже выходил наружу?

\- Ага, там какой-то чертов потоп!

\- Ну да, – слабо соглашается Томас. – Потоп.

Он снова высовывается на крыльцо: Энди и Грейс никуда не делись. Томас опять закрывает дверь.

\- Я схожу по делам! – громко сообщает он. – Пройдусь по магазинам и проверю, как дела у Леса и Черри!

\- В такой дождь? – сомневается Маркус. – Осторожнее там.

Осторожнее. На улице дождь, и тебя просят быть осторожнее. Томас такого со времен семинарии не слышал.

Раздумывая над этим, он поднимается в мансарду – очень аккуратно, чтобы не загнать заноз в босые ноги. Одеваясь, поглядывает в окно: Энди и Грейс торчат под ливнем, застывшие, как набитые чучела. Томас надевает свои самые лучшие джинсы, ботинки потяжелее, а внизу предусмотрительно накидывает парку. На пороге он останавливается, хлопает себя по карманам, проверяя, не забыл ли бумажник и ключи, и выходит под дождь.

\- Здравствуйте, священник, – хором говорят Энди и Грейс, пока Томас месит грязь, пробираясь к дороге. – Куда вы направляетесь в такое чудесное утро?

\- За продуктами, – беспечно отзывается Томас. Волосы уже промокли, и он смахивает их со лба, потом прячет руки в карманы.

\- Надеюсь, вы скоро вернетесь.

\- Совсем скоро.

\- Хорошо, – Энди и Грейс мило улыбаются. – Будьте осторожны. Дождь усиливается.

Томас машет через плечо. И только когда кукуруза прячет их из виду, у него сдают нервы. Дрожь пробирает, как глоток ледяной воды. Томас ускоряет шаг, слегка выпрямляет спину. Он надеется, что они не знают о Черри и Лесе. Но что-то подсказывает, что они знают.

На ум приходит Маркус, оставшийся в доме совсем один. Однако Томас вспоминает о пристегнутом к его ноге ножу, а кроме того, Энди и Грейс наверняка не посмеют проявлять инициативу. Чувства Томаса обостряются с каждым днем, и он знает, что Энди и Грейс лишь наблюдатели, и ничего больше.

Проснувшись утром, в белье, еще липком от ночных выделений, Томас почувствовал, как двигается под ним земля. Будто едва ощутимый призрак землетрясения. Существо под городом снова погружалось в сон.

Томас смотрит на небо, темное, почти черное, невзирая на ранний час. Дождь обильный и холодный. Энди и Грейс были правы: он наверняка станет сильнее.

\- Куда-куда ты ходил? – пораженно переспрашивает Маркус.

Он стоит, привалившись к кухонной стойке, в позе вроде бы небрежной, но руки – крепко сложенные на груди, со сжатыми кулаками – его выдают.

\- Проведать Черри и Леса, – Томас выкладывает покупки: овощи, в основном, да пара пакетов чипсов, призванных соблазнить Маркуса есть овощи. – А что, надо было дома целый день сидеть? Смотри, я купил кукурузу. Сделаю элотес.*

\- Ты рехнулся? – вопрошает Маркус, широким жестом указывая в сторону выхода. – Проветриться решил? С этими стивенкинговскими близнецами** под дверью?

Хлопнув на стойку пакет с початками, Томас тычет Маркуса в грудь.

\- Они нам ничего не сделают, – уверенно говорит он. – Пока Дьявол им не прикажет.

\- Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

\- Могу, – возражает Томас. В его голосе слишком много эмоций, и глаза, наверное, дикие, но он ничего не может поделать. Он хочет, чтобы Маркус понял. – Я не знаю, откуда, но… просто знаю. Это было совершенно безопасно.

\- Это было совершенно глупо – вот как это было, – рычит Маркус.

Его руки все еще напряжены, пальцы белые.

Томас кладет ладонь ему на предплечье.

\- Все хорошо, – увещевает он. – Я в порядке. Пожалуйста, не переживай за меня.

Маркус разжимает кулаки.

Томас снова отворачивается к сумке с продуктами.

\- Я говорил с Черри и Лесом. Им удалось сузить круг поисков до нескольких сотен акров.

Маркус, молча потянувшись из-за спины Томаса, хватает пакет чипсов и разрывает упаковку.

\- Они сказали, что завтра уже смогут нам что-то сообщить. – Подумав, Томас добавляет: – И огорчились, что ты не пришел со мной.

Уклончивое мычание, раздавшееся в ответ, здорово бесит. Вздохнув, Томас выглядывает в ближайшее окно – сквозь стекло и потрепанную противомоскитную сетку: Энди и Грейс памятниками торчат у изгороди.

\- Я позвонил Беннетту, – тихо говорит Маркус. – Все ему рассказал. Завтра утром он приедет.

\- Хорошо.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, что ты сам можешь о себе позаботиться, но…

\- Я сам заботился о себе задолго до того, как встретил тебя. Мы знакомы меньше недели.

\- Я знаю, – чуть слышно соглашается Маркус. – Знаю.

Оба вновь умолкают. Томас заканчивает разбирать покупки, Маркус прячет овощи в холодильник – в тишине.

\- И зачем было покупать кукурузу, – бормочет Маркус, зависнув перед открытым холодильником. – Из окна бы высунулся да взял.

\- Это было бы воровство. Пришлось бы каяться.

«А я – единственный священник в городе», – горько продолжает Томас в мыслях.

Горечь уходит быстро, оставив лишь чувство вины и смутное желание обсудить произошедшее.

\- По-моему, надо прояснить ситуацию, – оживает Маркус, и Томас быстро отмахивается.

\- Нет. Нет, ты бы прав. Не стоило мне выходить.

– Не стоило, – соглашается Маркус.

\- Это было опрометчиво.

\- Да.

\- Я только не понимаю, почему это тебя так огорчает.

Маркус молчит.

\- Как бы то ни было, прости меня. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.

Рука Маркуса нерешительно подергивается. Потом он все же тянется к Томасу, касается плеча.

\- Я не знаю, с чем имею дело, – признается он. – Дьявола трудно перехитрить, и я… Мне хочется, чтобы ты думал, будто я знаю, что будет дальше.

\- Я знаю.

\- А я – нет.

\- Это я тоже знаю, – Томас, подавшись вперед, легонько толкает плечом Маркуса в грудь, позволяет чужой руке скользнуть вокруг своей шеи. – С нами все будет в порядке. С обоими.

Они проводят день в молитвах, а когда не молятся, занимают себя, как умеют. Томас, наконец, снимает простыни с мебели в гостиной и устраивается на диване. Маркус все наведывается к окну и каждый раз отходит с удрученным видом, из чего Томас заключает, что Энди и Грейс по-прежнему на посту.

В конце концов, Маркус тоже опускается на диван, сбросив обувь. Они сидят рядом, Маркус рисует в своей Библии, Томас пишет проповеди, сверяясь со своей – и как бы невзначай опирается спиной на плечо Маркуса.

Молчать с ним легко. Слышен только шум дождя, шуршание карандашей по бумаге и тихий ритмичный звук дыхания.

Шорох мягкого графита по тонким книжным листам навевает невероятное спокойствие. Время от времени Томас пытается подглядеть, что Маркус рисует, и тот молча открывает Библию шире. Томас смотрит, как под его рукой появляется стая ворон со злобными бусинами глаз и длинными черными клювами. Иногда Томас подталкивает к Маркусу свой блокнот, спрашивая, правильно ли он выразился по-английски в последнем абзаце, хотя и сам прекрасно знает, что правильно, и что Маркус вернет блокнот с кивком и тенью улыбки на губах.

Так проходят часы. В какой-то момент Томас понимает, что давно не проверял, как там Энди и Грейс, и даже мысли такой не возникало. Конечно, скоро придется вставать и готовиться ко сну. Томас сделает элотес, и Маркус съест большую часть. Они будут разговаривать с набитыми ртами – о вещах, которые не вспомнят к утру. А потом Томас пойдет наверх, а Маркус останется внизу. Неусыпный страж, меряющий комнату шагами.

Томас видит их будущий совместный вечер как наяву. И почти может увидеть их будущую совместную жизнь, если только себе позволит.

В детстве Томас боялся грома. Грозы приходили к дому abuela*** редко, но если уж приходили, то обрушивались на него сущим кошмаром. Abuela могла спать в любом шуме, а вот маленький Томас допоздна дрожал под одеялом, молясь ангелу-хранителю.

Это было давно, но сейчас, глядя из окна мансарды на приближающуюся грозовую тучу, Томас живо все вспоминает.

В мансарде холодно, так холодно, и Томас, совсем окоченев в майке и трусах, заворачивается в стянутое с кровати одеяло. В Чикаго у него был любимый халат, толстый, синий в диагональную полоску. Но Томас не взял его с собой. Почему он не взял халат с собой?

Гроза поливает дом ливнем. Окно мансарды дребезжит от ветра. Томас знает: если дотронуться до подоконника, тот будет мокрым. В голове мелькает мысль задернуть шторы, но это не приглушит гром. От вспышки до раската проходит все меньше времени – гроза приближается.

Кутаясь в одеяло, Томас вновь приближается к окну. Потоки воды заливают стекло, превращая вид за окном в причудливый мир теней. В сумраке маячат два едва различимых силуэта – большой и маленький. Все еще стоят. Все еще наблюдают.

Посмотреть на кресло-качалку, не открыв окно, нельзя, но Томас знает, что Маркуса там нет. Он внизу – мечется от стены к стене, как зверь в клетке. Надвинув шляпу на лоб, постукивает ножом по бедру.

Пальцы Томаса оставляют на стекле капельки влаги.

Сегодня его вечерние молитвы сумбурны, отчаянны и беспорядочны. Спаси его, сохрани. Позволь через него коснуться Твоей божественности. И так далее, и тому подобное – пока голос совсем не сдает, и остается лишь сидеть на краю кушетки и думать о Боге.

Вспышки заливают мансарду резким белым светом и гаснут, погружая ее во тьму.

Господь пронизывает Маркуса, как столп света, как золотая жила. Каждый дюйм его тела благословлен. Избран. Восславлен. А Томас может лишь порхать вокруг, как мотылек, привлеченный отраженным светом, но не смеющий приблизиться, если только не хочет сгореть.

Томас сильно трет глаза. Он забирается в постель и старается удобно устроиться на боку, но на уме лишь мотыльки, свечки, шум дождя и полоска живота Маркуса, показавшаяся из-под задравшейся футболки, такая бледная по контрасту с загорелыми руками.

Дождь льет потоками, обрушивается на крышу тяжелым мокрым покрывалом. Дом протестующе стонет, давит на фундамент. Молнии такие яркие, что под закрытыми веками чернота вспыхивает красным и снова становится чернотой. За вспышками следует гром – низкий рокот, сменяющийся ужасным ревущим треском.

Томасу холодно. Рот пересыхает, в животе начинает ворочаться боль. Он все еще не закончил проповедь к воскресенью. Дьявол знает цвет его глаз. Вскоре ему предстоит держать гремучника и называть это чудом. Маркус произносит: «Питер» – теплым приязненным тоном. Маркус улыбается Черри, чистя мандарин. Маркус внизу.

И потому, думает Томас, скользя дрожащей рукой под резинку трусов, этот грех простителен.

Он накрывает член ладонью, нажимает. Ствол уже отвердел, и после первых осторожных вороватых движений под пальцами делается мокро.

«Это должна быть не моя рука, – Томас зажмуривается еще крепче. – А его».

Он начинает гладить себя, на каждом движении вверх задевая большим пальцем влажную головку. Он смутно осознает, что должен чувствовать себя ужасно, оскверняя своего лучшего друга в своих фантазиях. Но сейчас, когда рука там, между ног, происходящее кажется теплым и естественным, как всякое другое невинное удовольствие.

Очередной раскат грома застает его врасплох, Томас трется лицом о подушку, пытаясь не обращать внимания на шум. Невозможно полностью расслабиться, когда каждый треск может быть звуком шагов по лестнице, а каждое движение штор – признаком открывающейся двери. Томас сжимает пальцы на члене и представляет Маркуса – темным силуэтом в дверном проеме. Маркуса, который явился взять свое, то, что Томас может предложить.

«Все, – отчаянно думает Томас. – Бери все».

Он трогает себя медленно, но крепко, пытаясь представить жесткость рук Маркуса, и как бережно он умеет ими пользоваться. Перевернувшись на спину, Томас закусывает костяшки свободной руки. Не то чтобы Маркус физически мог его услышать через шум дождя и гром.

Томас представляет Маркуса – как тот тихо сидит внизу в темноте. И слушает.

Сильнее сжав зубы, чтобы заглушить собственное тяжелое дыхание, Томас позволяет себе развести ноги, совсем немного, и начинает толкаться в кулак. В Мексике существуют специальные слова для мужчин, которые раздвигают ноги перед другими мужчинами. Слова, с которыми Томас отлично знаком. Но он не думает о них сейчас, он слушает дождь, представляя, будто каждый низкий гулкий раскат – это шепот Маркуса ему на ухо. «Amo tu cuerpo****», – этим его игривым, густым от акцента голосом.

Томас понимает, что пробормотал слова вслух, и член в кулаке вздрагивает.

Он переворачивается обратно на живот, думая потереться о матрас, но при первой же попытке кушетка громко скрипит. И вдруг Томасу снова пятнадцать, и он тайком трогает себя в своей детской спальне.

Томас застывает, пытаясь услышать приближающиеся шаги.

Их нет. Только дождь.

Испустив дрожащий выдох, Томас вжимается в матрас – сперва осторожно, потом сильнее. Если бы Маркус застал его сейчас… Томас закусывает уголок подушки, чтобы не стонать… Если бы Маркус застал его сейчас.

_Я надеюсь, что это случится._

От этой мысли Томасу хочется плакать. Даже такая малость приносит облегчение – как сбросить обувь после долгого дня на ногах.

Томас хочет, чтобы Маркус поднялся сюда и захлопнул за собой дверь. Хочет ощутить на себе его руки, его дыхание на своей шее, услышать его голос, взлетающий в исступленной молитве. Томас хочет обхватить его за пояс и чувствовать, как узка талия под ладонями. Хочет лежать с ним. Держать его. Хочет, хочет, хочет. 

Страсть внутри достигает пика – влажное, теплое, болезненное крещендо, от которого кровь кипит и каждая мышца поет от напряжения. Томас чувствует, как все тело сжимается, чувствует, как близка разрядка, и издает тихий разочарованный стон, утонувший в громовом раскате.

Он изливается в ладонь, думая о пальцах Маркуса в своих волосах.

Напряжение разом покидает тело – сокрушительной волной. Томас обмякает, веки трепещут, грудь вздымается от блаженной усталости. Холод он почти не чувствует.

Немного погодя Томас шмыгает носом, утирается и кидает взгляд на окно. Затем встает на нетвердые еще ноги и задергивает длинные белые шторы. Парой бумажных платков из коробки он приводит себя в порядок, промокает пятно на простыне и ложится обратно. Скомканные салфетки остаются на полу у кровати.

Веки тяжелые от подступающего сна, слишком тяжелые, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Вымотанный, словно бы выжатый, Томас как можно плотнее закутывается в одеяло. Он думает о Маркусе – будто тот лежит рядом, одна рука у Томаса на груди, другая – почти собственнически – на мягком члене.

Сон приходит к Томасу быстро. И гром его не беспокоит.

**Примечания**

*Молодые отварные початки кукурузы, покрытые соусом и обвалянные в тертом сыре.

**Имеются в виду девочки-близнецы из фильма ужасов «Сияние» по роману Стивена Кинга.

***Бабушка (исп.)

****Люблю твое тело (исп.)


	8. Chapter 8

На следующее утро Томаса будит стук в дверь. Стучат внизу – так сильно, что полотно грохочет в дверной коробке.

Дезориентированный и заторможенный, Томас скатывается с кровати и пытается нащупать выключатель. Тот щелкает, но ничего не происходит – из-за грозы пропало электричество.

Чертыхаясь в темноте, Томас на ощупь влезает в первую попавшуюся одежду. На этапе розыска пальто ему приходит в голову выглянуть из окна: дождь льет, и, похоже, с вечера ничего не изменилось. Кукуруза здорово потрепана, а земля, насколько удается различить через залитое стекло, превратилась в липкую мешанину воды и грязи.

Энди и Грейс не видно, и у Томаса обрывается сердце.

Он бежит вниз, скрипя резиновыми подошвами по ступенькам, и влетает в гостиную в тот самый момент, когда Маркус выскакивает из ванной. Он в кожаной куртке и выглядит испуганным. На секунду встретившись с ним взглядом, Томас надеется, что Маркус не заметит, как напуган он сам.

Подоспев к двери первым, Маркус рывком распахивает ее. Там Энди – черный силуэт на фоне хмурого серого утреннего пейзажа. Его грудь вздымается, плечи поднимаются и опускаются от тяжелого частого дыхания. Вместе с ним в кухню врываются струи дождя и леденящий кисло-сладкий ветер, от которого Томаса начинает знобить.

**Это ваше?**

То, что выходит из горла Энди – скрежещущий адский сплав двух голосов, говорящих в унисон: взрослого мужчины и маленькой девочки. В одной его руке Черри, в другой – Лестер. Он держит их за шеи, практически на весу, хотя они брыкаются и извиваются – с силой, явно превосходящей человеческую.

Энди швыряет их вперед, и они грудой падают на порог.

**Я же сказал не делать глупостей. А это, приятель, и есть глупости.**

\- Господи, именем Твоим спаси меня! – рявкает Маркус, делая шаг назад. Распятие появляется в его руке, словно из воздуха – зловещая с виду вещица из черного железа. – Дай мне силы сразиться со злом! Господи, услышь мои молитвы, услышь мои слова!

 **Экзорцизм на них не сработает, Марки-бой.** Энди ступает вперед, его промокшие ботинки громко скрипят. **Они не одержимы. Я всего лишь их позаимствовал.**

Ухмыляясь, Энди вскидывает руки и, удерживая растопыренные локти в воздухе, позволяет им бессильно упасть, от чего становится похож на мертвую марионетку. Он поворачивает голову влево и вправо, роняет подбородок на грудь и вновь поднимает – со смехом. Позади, за дождевой завесой, маленькая мокрая фигурка Грейс. Она делает те же движения, что и отец. Вернее, это он делает те же движения, что и она.

\- Святые угодники! – заикается Черри, отползая в кухню и не сводя с Энди глаз. – Блядь, это же Дьявол, чертов Дьявол, едрить твою мать!

\- Маркус, – Лес дрожащей рукой тянется к ботинку Маркуса, словно бы желая проверить, настоящий ли он. – Мы нашли, мы знаем, где это, мы знаем…

Его руки начинают трястись еще сильнее. Порывшись в кармане, Лес вытряхивает несколько клочков бумаги.

\- Мы нашли…

Энди делает еще шаг. Лес и Черри, дрожа и спотыкаясь, практически на четвереньках отползают за Маркуса. Томас ступает вперед, зная только, что должен сделать хоть что-то, но Маркус выставляет руку, не пуская.

 **Оставайтесь в доме,** – говорит Энди. – **Снаружи опасно**.

Томас косится на Маркуса, отчаянно надеясь на какую-то подсказку, намек, что тот знает, что делает. Они обмениваются взглядами, оба думая про заднюю дверь, но только-только они собираются к ней рвануть, как слышат визг шин.

Маркус и Томас снова смотрят друг на друга, оцепенело, как пораженные громом.

\- Беннетт, – произносят они хором.

\- Нужно убираться отсюда, – острые ногти Черри вонзаются Томасу в плечо. – Да побыстрее!

Томас перехватывает ее руки, пытаясь удержать.

\- Как вы сюда попали? – шипит он.

\- Приехали, – мямлит Лес. – На кемпере. У нас там много нужного…

Громко хлопает дверца, и Энди оборачивается на звук, вывернув шею под жутким углом. Томас видит, как сияют в полумраке его мертвые глаза.

Беннетт уже на ступенях крыльца. Снаружи слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть выражение его лица, но Томасу этого и не требуется. Все видно по осанке, по крепкой хватке на трости и твердой руке, сжимающей револьвер, пока опущенный, с дула которого сбегает вода.

\- Значит, это ты, – холодно произносит Беннетт. – Ты Дьявол. Маркус Кин, ты притащил проклятого Дьявола в мой город.

 **Па-а-ап!** – визжит Грейс, наставив на Беннетта маленький бледный пальчик, и Энди, прыгнув с крыльца, с такой силой врезается в доктора, что оба катятся кубарем.

Томас бросается было на помощь, но Маркус уже оттаскивает его прочь – нет, Томас, не смей, черт тебя подери, ты же убьешься – и Томас видит, как Беннетт сбрасывает с себя противника – с силой, которую сложно заподозрить в человеке его размеров.

\- Вы двое! – кричит Беннетт. – Бегите!

Он стреляет один раз, пуля уходит в сторону, а Энди бьет Беннетта локтем в живот. Больше Томас ничего увидеть не успевает: Маркус тащит его в дом – и они, вместе с Лесом и Черри, спотыкаются в темных коридорах, пытаясь найти заднюю дверь по памяти. Маркус крепко обнимает Томаса за плечи и что-то встревоженно говорит на ухо, но Томас не разбирает ни слова. В ушах все еще звенит от выстрела. С улицы доносится шум драки – Томас различает кряхтенье Энди, Беннетт же нем, как могила.

\- Я ничего не вижу! – вскрикивает Лес, и Черри яростно на него шикает.

Чье-то колено встречается с ножкой стола – стук и приглушенная ругань. Маркус.

Томас врезается плечом в стену. Нащупывает щеколду двери – та со скрипом открывается.

\- Скажи, что в вашем кемпере есть фонарики, – выдыхает он.

Они толпой вываливаются наружу и тут же разделяются. Лес и Черри висят друг на друге, каждый героически пытается прикрыть другого от дождя. Маркус и Томас тоже держатся вместе, но от дождя не прячутся. Молнии озаряют небо, освещая качающиеся на ветру кукурузные стебли. Мешанина листьев и шелухи. Маркус хорошо потрудился над изгородью: та кренится под напором, но справляется.

\- Дорога, дорога, дорога! – выпаливает Лес.

Томаса уговаривать не надо: он преодолевает изгородь одним прыжком. Маркус следует его примеру, и вместе они помогают перелезть Черри и Лесу. Гром оглушителен, шелест кукурузы еще громче. Энди и Беннетта больше не слышно, и Томас беспокоится. Он вжимается спиной в плечо Маркуса и вздыхает с облегчением, ощутив ответное движение.

Вчетвером они продираются через поле, протискиваясь между рядами и пытаясь защитить руки и лица от острых листьев. К счастью, дорога совсем недалеко, однако она практически жидкая. Грязь засасывает ботинки, угрожая их сдернуть, но Томас все-таки залезает в кемпер.

Лес позади что-то говорит, пытаясь перекричать дождь. Одной рукой он держит Маркуса за плечо, в другой у него охапка быстро намокающих листов.

\- …Практически на вашем пороге… равноудаленный от церкви и… – Томас различает лишь обрывки. – …будто оно знает… щенник всегда живет…

Черри распахивает дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения.

\- У нас есть полезные штуки, – она зарывается в бардачок. – Фонарики, перчатки…

\- Это под землей? – спрашивает Томас.

Черри, подняв голову, кивает. Ее губы сжаты в тонкую линию, на лице – меловая бледность, макияж потек. Она выглядит потрескавшимся изображением той женщины, которую Томас встретил в библиотеке.

\- Тогда давай фонарики. А вы с Лесом уезжайте отсюда.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Хочешь столкнуться с Дьяволом?

\- Вот еще, – слабо откликается Черри. – Но не могу же я вот так вас бросить.

\- Ради меня – уезжайте, – просит Томас.

Они смотрят на дорогу, где Маркус и Лес ожесточенно о чем-то спорят, все сильнее увязая в грязи.

Черри снова глядит на Томаса.

\- Если мы уезжаем, то и ты с нами.

\- Нет.

\- Ты должен.

\- Моя жизнь принадлежит Богу, – правда на языке успокаивает. – Я не боюсь Дьявола.

\- Фонарики, – Маркус суется между ними. Голос звучит отрывисто, холодно. Испуганно. – Лес сказал, у вас есть фонарики.

Черри вытаскивает два – они громоздкие, с широкими лампочками. Уродливый синий пластик корпуса без особого успеха замаскирован под металл.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты знаешь, куда мы идем, – молит Томас, но не успевает Маркус открыть рот, как раздаются чавкающие шаги и пронзительный визг металла о металл.

\- Уезжайте! – кричит Томас, и у Черри нет времени спорить.

Она ныряет в кемпер, Лес – за ней. Ревет мотор. Маркус, схватив Томаса за руку, тащит его обратно в кукурузу, прочь от дороги и тяжелого дыхания Энди.

\- Я знаю, где оно, – шепчет Маркус, до боли сжимая пальцы Томаса. – Знаю. Оно так глубоко, Томас. Мы были как два слепца во тьме…

Что-то врезается в кукурузу позади, и они срываются на бег, хотя вездесущая грязь и заливающий глаза дождь мешают набрать скорость. Они с трудом преодолевают несколько рядов, и в какой-то момент Томас теряет Маркуса. Он спотыкается, падает, поднимается и бежит опять.

\- М… – начинает он, но имя замирает в горле.

Нельзя выдавать свое местонахождение

Томас уговаривает себя, что так, наверное, лучше – так их сложнее будет поймать, но это не останавливает его от того, чтобы кинуться к первому же далекому силуэту человеческих очертаний.

К его мрачному удивлению, это оказывается лишь пугало, старое, побитое дождем, вяло свисающее с крестовины.

Вдалеке раздается высокий воющий вопль – **Па-а-ап!** – и Томас снова бежит, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает настоящая паника.

\- Маркус, – безнадежно шепчет он, сдаваясь желанию найти напарника, и вдруг слышит где-то ответное «Томас», и бросается туда.

Они встречаются на середине, а через секунду слышат шум преследования, и снова бегут.

\- Туда, – голос Маркуса полон сердитого отчаяния, какого Томас никогда от него не слыхал. – Это должно быть здесь.

Они продираются через последний ряд кукурузы и замирают, как вкопанные.

Перед ними трещина в земле.

От вида ее череп Томаса пронизывает боль, короткая, раскаленно-белая, и уходит еще до того, как он успевает ее осознать.

Трещина в земле. Трещина в земле. Слишком рано.

Расщелина уродливая, красновато-коричневая, будто воспаленная рана. Томас почти наяву чувствует исходящий из нее жар. Странно, что падающий туда дождь не поднимается паром.

Упав на колени, глубоко погрузив пальцы в грязь, Маркус вглядывается вниз.

\- Я не вижу дна, – бормочет он потрясенно. – Слишком темно.

Молнии озаряют небо, тени кукурузы мечутся по земле. Положив руку Маркусу на спину, Томас опускается рядом, то и дело оглядываясь и безуспешно пытаясь отличить приближающиеся шаги Энди от шума трущихся друг о друга листьев.

\- Я пойду вниз, – выпаливает он, сжав Маркусу плечо, и уже свешивает ногу, но Маркус его оттаскивает.

\- Мученик, блядь! – Маркус повышает голос, перекрикивая гром. – Я иду первым.

\- Маркус! – рычит Томас. – Маркус!

Но тот уже лезет – ногами вперед, цепляясь за скользкие края трещины. Несколько секунд он тщетно брыкается в поисках опоры, потом умудряется вогнать ступню в мягкую земляную стену – достаточно глубоко, чтобы опереться.

Позади раздается треск, и Томас подскакивает – со сжатыми кулаками и молитвой, готовой сорваться с языка. Выстрел. Два. Три. Потом из кукурузы вываливается Энди, измочаленный, но не сломленный. Его глаза черны, как воронье крыло, по правой руке стекает кровь – там из мышцы выдран порядочный кусок. Энди ухмыляется, словно одержимый.

Томас бросается вперед, а Беннетт прыгает на Энди сзади – истрепанной тенью, возникшей из кукурузы – и им удается его повалить. От падения на спину перехватывает дух, но Томас не разжимает руки. Тяжело дыша и смеясь, Энди извивается в его хватке, бьет локтем в подбородок. Голова Томаса запрокидывается, перед глазами вспыхивает белым. Ослепительная молния рассекает небо – и еще одна, и еще.

Томас слышит, как возится в расщелине Маркус, и старается высвободить руку из замысловатого узла, в который превратился, хочет дотянуться до трещины. Но тут раздается тошнотворный треск – словно что-то оборвалось у Маркуса под ногой – и Маркуса нет.

Томас кричит. Крик утопает в раскате грома.

Забыв об Энди, Томас кое-как поднимается на четвереньки и ползет к расщелине. Отпечатки рук Маркуса на краю все еще видны, хотя дождь быстро их размывает. Позади слышна громкая молитва Беннетта и влажный хруст, с которым кулак встречается с носом или челюстью. Томас оглядывается, сам не зная, чего жаждет – может, чтобы ему сказали, что делать: Беннетт качает головой, стряхивая кровь с пальцев.

\- Вы себя погубите, – беззвучно выговаривает он.

Дождь промочил Беннетта до нитки. Вода стекает с его кожаных ботинок и лацканов пиджака.

Он, несомненно, прав.

Ни секунды не колеблясь, Томас перебрасывает ноги через край и начинает спускаться, поспешно вжимаясь в стену. Пальцы впиваются в мягкую крошащуюся землю – хоть какая-то опора. Ноги находят выемки, оставленные Маркусом. Становится холодно. Промокшая одежда дает о себе знать, натирает кожу. Зубы стучат.

Томас сползает вниз, дюйм за мучительным дюймом, с каждым шагом вгоняя носки ботинок в стену. Расщелина, похоже, сужается. Маркус вполне мог остановить падение, упершись в обе стены. Почему он этого не сделал? Томас чувствует, что начинает паниковать, и заставляет себя успокоиться. Он знает, как поступил бы Маркус на его месте. Он делает глубокий вдох. Если бы Маркус был здесь сейчас…

Под пальцами подается.

Вскрикнув, Томас пытается зацепиться, но земля отстает густыми жирными ломтями. Нога соскальзывает. Равновесие подводит его. Опрокинувшись назад, Томас выбрасывает руки, уверенный, что наткнется на противоположную стену, но кончики пальцев уходят в пустоту. Темнота поглощает его, неприятное тепло в животе расплескивается, заражая все тело. Конечности тяжелеют. Так ли чувствуют себя ящерицы, когда сбрасывают кожу? Или гусеницы, которые должны растворить себя в куколке, чтобы превратиться в нечто большее?

Потом Томас ударяется об землю, и столкновение безжалостно выбивает весь воздух из легких.

Пытаясь дышать, он нащупывает фонарик. В какой-то ужасный момент роняет, но через секунду находит и включает. Темнота сменяется теплым желтоватым светом.

Над головой сплошной камень.

Томас лежит тихо, тяжело дыша, обмерев от нахлынувшего страха. Потом медленно садится и, наконец, встает. Потянувшись, он осторожно постукивает по камню костяшками. Твердый. Луч фонарика мечется во все стороны – Томас пытается найти отверстие, через которое упал, но повсюду лишь камень и плотная слежавшаяся земля.

Томас закрывает глаза, сглатывает нарастающую панику. Выключает фонарик, потому что темнота по-своему успокаивает, и опускается на колени. Сцепляет перед собой руки. Он покачивается на месте, закрыв глаза: голова идет кругом от ужаса. А потом сдается и падает ничком, вжимаясь лбом в невидимую землю. Сворачивается в позу зародыша.

\- Отец Небесный, – шепчет Томас, и в подземной тишине тихий голос звучит раскатом грома. – Ты мое укрытие и мое прибежище. Руками Твоими защити меня и окутай Твоей любовью. Милость и доброта Твои следуют за мной, и вера Твоя нерушима, даже когда я в испорченности своей смел усомниться в преданности Тебе. Вера моя… это крепость, и Ты – хранитель ее, Господи.

Всхлипнув, Томас вытирает нос.

\- Я люблю Тебя, – с трудом заканчивает он.- И если суждено мне здесь погибнуть, да будет на то воля Твоя. Аминь.

После этих слов Томас заставляет себя встать. Ему холодно, очень холодно. В минуту нервной прихоти он воображает ангела у себя за спиной, но ничего не чувствует. Только нежное, берущее за душу тепло, тусклое и слабое, будто свечной огонек – такое обычно случается с ним после причастия или исповеди.

Включив фонарик, Томас начинает озираться, жалея, что не взял из кемпера запасной. Он в узком туннеле – трем людям разойтись, но не более того. Земляные стены плоские и гладкие. Томас на пробу шлепает по одной ладонью – звук как от гусиной лапы по мостовой.

И впереди, и позади туннель уходит во тьму. Наобум выбрав направление, Томас начинает идти.

И идет долго.

Чем дальше Томас продвигается, тем плотнее и глаже делаются стены. Туннель напоминает кроличьи лазы или организованный хаос муравейника, но Томасу кажется, он получился от того, что здесь протискивалось что-то… органическое. Порой на пути встречаются ямки, наполненные какой-то влажной скользкой жижей. Их Томас перепрыгивает, хотя на третий раз умудряется поскользнуться на камнях и едва не оставить в такой ямке ботинок.

Туннели ведут вниз, вниз, вниз. Фонарик выхватывает далекий блеск в темноте, и Томас спешит вперед, надеясь, вопреки всему, что там Маркус.

Там не Маркус. Там толстая белая кристаллическая жила, бегущая по стене. Около двух дюймов в ширину и трех футов в длину, сухая и прохладная на ощупь, она прорезает почву, будто молния. От нее исходит совсем слабое фосфоресцирующее сияние.

Такие кристаллы попадаются Томасу и дальше. Некоторые иззубрены и высовываются из стены словно специально, чтобы порезать ему руки. Другие гладкие, как стекло, идеально совпадающие с поверхностью. Большинство из них белые, но в некоторых есть оранжевые прожилки, а одна или две оранжевые целиком и в свете фонарика вспыхивают огнем.

Томас как раз опускается на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть кристалл поближе, и водит пальцем по неровным граням камня, когда замечает свет совсем другой природы – луч фонарика, появившийся впереди.

\- Томас?

Голос хриплый, с нотками паники, и такой знакомый, что у Томаса сжимается сердце.

\- Маркус! – вопит он.

И тут же в ужасе закрывает рот рукой, а отголоски эха раскатываются по туннелю, слишком громкие и резкие в этом безмолвном лабиринте.

В ответ раздается сердитое «чшшш!», и Томас заставляет себя стоять на месте, глядя, как далекий свет рывками приближается к нему – сперва очень медленно, потом на скорости ходьбы, затем – ускорившись до бега. И вдруг Маркус прямо перед ним и заключает его в объятия – дрожит от облегчения и цепляется за рубашку у него на спине.

\- Господи, – нервно усмехается Маркус. – Ну и напугал же ты меня.

Томас изворачивается в его руках – ровно настолько, чтобы обнять в ответ, и они, не отпуская друг друга, неловко опускаются на землю. Томас вжимает лицо Маркусу в шею, зарывается носом между кожей и краем куртки и молчит.

Ладонь Маркуса ложится ему на затылок. Томас думает, что сейчас расплачется.

\- Все хорошо, – выговаривает Маркус. – Все хорошо. Сосредоточься на мне.

\- Я думал, что тебя потерял, – слова выходят невнятно, кожа Маркуса пахнет потом, смешанным с грязью и песком.

\- Эй, – откликается Маркус. – Одним маленьким полетом меня не прикончить, малыш.

Томас смеется и отстраняется, вытирая глаза. Дышится легко – впервые после того, как он свалился в это проклятое место.

\- По-моему, – начинает он, но голос срывается. Приходится откашляться и начать заново. – По-моему, я знаю, где оно прячется.

\- Рассказывай, – Маркус встает, подает Томасу руку и не отпускает даже после того, как тот поднимается на ноги. – Как по мне, я прорву времени блуждаю по этому чертовому лабиринту и все еще понятия не имею, где искать.

\- Ты видел эти образования? Жилы кристалла? Они ведут вниз. Я пытался идти по ним.

\- Ты просто предположил и решил, что так оно и есть? И все?

\- Имеются идеи получше?

Маркус с унылой улыбкой качает головой.

Они осторожно продвигаются по туннелю. Теперь, когда их двое, здесь тесновато, но Томас крепко держит Маркуса за руку и не решается отпустить.

\- Зря ты сюда полез, – тихо говорит Маркус, когда тишина становится невыносимой.

\- Что?

\- Мы не знаем, чему придется противостоять. У нас ничего нет, – в его голосе горечь. – Нам не следовало сюда идти. Особенно тебе. Ты не экзорцист.

\- Мы договорились, – твердо возражает Томас. – Мы договорились, что сделаем это вместе. Мы заключили сделку.

Маркус глядит на него уголком глаза.

\- Сделки могут распадаться.

\- Не эта.

Маркус легонько сжимает его руку и тянет за собой. Некоторое время туннель идет прямо, хотя в какой-то момент круто поднимается – лишь затем, чтобы оборваться вниз. Когда перед ними возникает очередная развилка, Томас ступает вперед и светит фонариком в обе: внизу лишь чернота и подъем, такой резкий, что должен неизбежно повлечь за собой спуск. В стенах обеих развилок поблескивают белые жилы.

\- Черт, – стонет Маркус, хлопнув себя по лбу. – Приехали.

Они обмениваются взглядами. Мысль о том, чтобы разделиться, проскакивает в голове Томаса и тут же отметается, как невозможная. Те же сомнения отражаются на лице Маркуса. Томас гадает, когда успел научиться так хорошо его читать.

Он сглатывает.

\- Мы пойдем направо.

Маркус кивает.

\- Хорошо. Ты первый.

Томас, готовый отправиться в туннель, хмурится.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Ага. – Шагнув вперед, Маркус кладет руку ему на плечо.- Ты способен о себе позаботиться, Томас. Не знаю, почему я раньше этого не разглядел.

Томас, потеряв дар речи, смотрит на него. Между ними повисает нечто, какая-то вибрирующая тишина, которую страшно нарушить.

\- Спасибо, – отзывается, наконец, Томас. – Мне важно было это услышать.

Маркус улыбается. Скользит ладонью наверх, обхватывает загривок. Интересно, чувствует ли он пульс?

\- Ты и правда хороший священник, – мягко говорит Маркус. – Я серьезно.

Медленно моргнув, Томас силится сказать хоть что-нибудь в ответ, но едва он открывает рот, как губы Маркуса касаются его подбородка.

У Томаса останавливается сердце.

Руки словно бы обретают собственное сознание: обнимают Маркуса за пояс, притягивают ближе, прижимают к груди. Он такой худой и такой легкий для мужчины его роста. Быть может, Томас смог бы его поднять, если бы Маркус позволил, но тот целует опять, покусывает за горло, и Томасу кажется, что он сейчас упадет в обморок.

Осторожно придерживая Томаса за затылок, Маркус укладывает его, вжимая спиной в землю. Нависает сверху, как тень – Томас вздрагивает от неожиданности – поставив колени по обе стороны его туловища. Притирается пахом, медленно, потом крепче, будто пытаясь отыскать узкое теплое отверстие, которого нет. Его ладони, твердые от мозолей, и сильные умелые пальцы давят на грудь. На своем ухе Томас чувствует горячее влажное дыхание.

\- Боже, – вздыхает Маркус. – Черт возьми, как же я этого хотел.

Томас, выдохнув, хочет сказать: «Я тоже», но слова не идут. Он берет Маркуса за руку, старается оторвать ее от себя, чтобы провести большим пальцем по шрамам, как часто мечтал. Но Маркус не позволяет – перехватывает Томаса за запястье и придавливает к земле. Но продолжает жадно, до синяков, засасывать кожу на шее.

\- Маркус, – стонет Томас и тянется вверх свободной рукой, пытаясь коснуться собственного горла.

Колоратки на нем сегодня нет: у Томаса попросту не было времени ее надеть. Но она там, она на месте, даже если физически отсутствует, даже если он ее не чувствует. И когда Маркус раздвигает его ноги коленом и давит на окрепший член, Томас начинает беспокоиться.

Он пытается выдернуть руку из чужой хватки, однако Маркус держит крепко.

\- Я так устал, – тянет он, оставляя на шее Томаса очередной расцветающий след. – Я так долго не спал, охраняя тебя.

Он целует выше и выше, пока не доходит до губ.

\- Мне надо.

\- Нам нельзя. – Томасу тяжело дышать, сердце выскакивает из груди. – Я давал обет. И ты тоже.

Тишина в пещере оглушительна. Томас слышит только звуки их смешанного дыхания и шум крови в ушах. Рот Маркуса совсем близко, Томас практически чувствует его вкус.

\- Я не священник, малыш, – произносит Маркус.

\- Я хочу встать, – говорит Томас, пытаясь проглотить боль от этих слов.

\- Ты обязан мне после всего, что я для тебя сделал, разве не так, святой отец?

\- Дай мне встать, – Томас прищуривается.

В полумраке он не может разглядеть глаза Маркуса. Замечает какой-то проблеск, и думает, что это глаза, но то лишь зубы.

\- Pensé que eras un maricón, predicador.*

Свободной рукой Томас хватает лжеМаркуса за шиворот и дергает.

Чужая хватка слабеет, и Томас скидывает противника с себя, швыряет на пол и в свою очередь наседает на него, вцепившись в рубашку. И теперь-то становятся видны глаза – огненно-оранжевые, как кристалл в стене туннеля, как вид на закат с крыльца.

Раскаленный гнев пронизывает Томаса, словно раковые метастазы. Его тошнит, ему хочется убивать.

\- Во имя Господа Иисуса Христа из Назарета, – слова выплескиваются спонтанно, неукротимо. – Силой креста Его, крови Его и воскрешения, я обретаю власть над Дьяволом, над его колдовством, его злодеяниями и ложью, над его искушениями и ночными заклятиями, что мучили меня! Силой воскресшего Спасителя я разрушаю их влияние на мою жизнь и повелеваю им возвращаться туда, откуда они явились!

Томас впечатывает ладонь в лицо лжеМаркуса – на смену страху стремительно приходит отвращение, полное злости и вины.

Между пальцами виден закатившийся безумный глаз. Даже не глаз, а имитация – вроде пятен-обманок на спинках некоторых мотыльков. ЛжеМаркус дышит тяжело, с присвистом, словно сбитое машиной животное, издыхающее на дороге. Как Томас вообще мог принять эту тварь за человека?

\- Я отрекаюсь ото всех договоренностей, что были у меня с Дьяволом, и прошу за них прощения! – выкрикивает Томас. – Господи, освободи меня от наложенных им пут! В доме моем и приходе, во сне и наяву чту я кровь Твою превыше всего! Затми порочность мою Твоей бесконечной любовью!

Склонившись еще ниже, он рычит:

\- Из праха ты взят, и в прах возвратишься! Аминь!

Ладони, вжимающиеся в лицо и грудь лжеМаркуса, вдруг проваливаются, словно исчезло некое сильное сопротивление, не позволявшее им проникнуть в мягкое нутро. С омерзением отшатнувшись, Томас вглядывается в руки: с пальцев стекает черная слизь, очень похожая на ту, что осталась от кошмара-змеи, которую он убил в ночь, проведенную Маркусом в участке.

Томас снова подползает ближе, щурясь на останки твари. Та размягчается, тает, расползается слизью, лужицами собирается на земле. Черты уже невозможно различить. Не человек – смоляное чучелко.

Томас заставляет себя дышать медленнее, утихомиривает колотящееся сердце.

Это был экзорцизм.

Во всяком случае, что-то очень похожее.

Интересно, гордился бы им Маркус, если бы слышал?

Нерешительно поднеся руку к горлу, Томас ожидает ощутить боль от свежих синяков, но боли нет. Похоже, синяки истаяли, как таяла сейчас тварь – большая часть ее тела уже смешалась с землей.

Томас делает то единственное, что сейчас может делать.

Он продолжает идти.

Но сперва минут пять молится и выбирает правый коридор, надеясь, что Господь будет направлять его. Он осторожно преодолевает покатый спуск, однако дальше – резкий обрыв, и приходится прыгать. Приземление получается неудачное, впрочем, Томас уже так избит и измучен, что ему все равно. Но когда он пытается встать, под ногой что-то хрустит. Томас принимается вслепую шарить по земле и выплевывает ругательство, обнаружив свой разбитый фонарик.

Он озирается, но вокруг лишь тьма. Голосок в глубине сознания нашептывает, что самое время впадать в панику, но Томас не собирается этого делать. Самое худшее уже произошло. А умереть здесь, внизу – невелика беда.

_Паника._

_Я не паникую._

Томас закрывает глаза – в темноте особой разницы нет.

«Господи, – думает он. – Направь меня по верному пути».

Он делает шаг вперед. И еще один. И еще.

Одну руку Томас вытягивает перед собой, другой ищет стену. Нащупав ее, вонзает пальцы в землю и идет, надеясь оставить углубление, по которому можно будет отыскать дорогу назад. Он идет и ни разу не спотыкается.

Вытянутая рука сталкивается с препятствием – и через несколько секунд Томас понимает, что вышел к очередной развилке. Он решительно поворачивает влево.

_Паника._

_Я не паникую._

Томас открывает глаза – навстречу тьме. Поворот, и опять, и опять.

_Паника._

_Я не паникую._

Он умрет здесь, под землей.

Ему не выбраться отсюда.

Никогда.

**Примечания**

*А я думал, что ты педик, проповедник. (исп.)


	9. Chapter 9

Томас плачет, когда находит очередной кристалл – к этому времени он, по ощущениям, блуждает в темноте несколько часов.

Кристалл целиком оранжевый, он выдается над неровной поверхностью стены и испускает слабое теплое сияние умирающего янтаря. Томас ощупывает его вдоль и поперек, убеждаясь, что он и впрямь здесь, потом целует – аккуратно, чтобы не поранить губы об острые выступы. Он и без того потерял достаточно крови из всех царапин и ссадин, полученных об камни.

Упершись ногой в стену, Томас выдергивает кристалл, оказавшийся размером с бейсбольный мяч, и, баюкая его в ладонях, продолжает путь сквозь тьму. Ноги болят, колени подгибаются от усталости. Сознание, на короткое время прояснившееся при виде небольшого светящегося камушка, снова меркнет. Томас едва помнит, что вообще здесь делает.

Раз или два он ловит себя на том, что разговаривает вслух. С Маркусом, которого здесь нет, потом с призрачной Оливией, затем – с бабушкой.

\- Не бойся, Льюис, – произносит он в какой-то момент, осторожно переступая очередную вязкую лужу. – Наши жизни принадлежат Господу.

Некоторое время спустя Томасу попадается второй кристалл. И третий. Затаив дыхание, он ускоряет шаг. Четвертый, пятый, десятый. Чем дальше он продвигается, тем гуще кристаллы усеивают стены. В конце концов они начинают напоминать светящийся мох, и свет камушка на ладони Томаса по сравнению с ними тускнеет. Туннель становится все уже: Томас прижимает руки к бокам и идет медленнее из боязни ободрать кожу.

Когда стены сближаются совсем уж сильно, Томас вдруг кое-что слышит. Это первый звук, услышанный здесь, не считая голоса твари, притворившейся Маркусом. Он мягкий и воздушный, как шепот. Легкий, как кисло-сладкий ветер.

Пение скрипки.

Томас идет на звучание далекой музыки, туннель расширяется. Сияние кристалла освещает дорогу, и видно, что впереди туннель раскрывается в пещеру – просторную пещеру, наполненную тенями и ровным оранжевым светом. Музыка захлебывается – так голос обрывается на середине вопля, но Томас, чьи чувства заморожены, едва это замечает. Уронив кристалл, он ступает в пещеру.

Первое, на что Томас обращает внимание, это холод.

Температура падает. Воздух обжигает легкие и выходит густыми облачками пара. Потолок такой высокий, что почти невидим. Он утопает в темноте, лишь кристаллы блестят, как освещенные окна на линии горизонта в Чикаго. Чем выше Томас смотрит, тем реже попадаются кристаллы, но ближе к полу их великое множество.

Интересно, велико ли расстояние до города? Потом Томас вспоминает, как сомкнулась над ним земля после падения. Быть может, он вовсе не под Снейкспрингом. Быть может, он где-то в ином месте.

На другом конце пещеры, в тенях, сотканных призрачным оранжевым светом, стоят друг напротив друга два силуэта. Один из них Томас узнает, даже не видя лица – по плечам и очертаниям сложенных на груди рук.

\- Маркус!

Оцепенение, окутавшее Томаса во время путешествия по туннелям, рассеивается. Мышцы подергиваются, ревет, ускоряясь в жилах, кровь.

Второй силуэт – со скрипкой и смычком в руке – разворачивается. Томас видит его. И тоже узнает. Дьявол выглядит в точности так же, каким Томас видел его во сне в свою первую ночь в городе. Дьявол выглядит в точности так же, каким Томас всегда его представлял.

\- Священник, – слово в устах Дьявола звучит неприязненно. – Тебе, похоже, неважно спалось.

\- Не смей! – кричит Маркус Томасу, эхо гуляет по пещере, отражаясь от стен.

Дьявол едва заметно дергает головой, и Томаса притягивает к стене. Желудок словно закручивается спиралью – хуже, чем на резком спуске в парке развлечений. Хватая воздух, Томас силится освободиться, но тщетно. Он прижат и распластан – руки раскинуты, ноги вместе. Томас вспоминает свой сон – с пугалом на крестовине – и содрогается.

\- Не мешай, – бросает Дьявол. – Взрослые разговаривают.

Он вновь поворачивается к Маркусу, который сейчас стоит, сжимая кулаки, и, судя по виду, готов убивать. Томас же сопротивляется невидимым путам, но по-прежнему безрезультатно. Тогда он начинает тихо бормотать молитву.

\- Что здесь делает твой маленький раб? – щерится Дьявол. Маркус вздрагивает и опускает лицо. – Это между нами. Ты рассказывал ему?

Из его нагрудного кармана появляется коричневая книжечка, самодельная, с ладонь величиной.

– Ты когда-нибудь говорил маленькому пророку, зачем ты здесь?

Взгляд Маркуса мечется от Дьявола к Томасу и обратно. Он молчит.

\- Я устал от тебя, – скалится Дьявол. – Куда бы я ни шел, ты вечно следуешь по пятам. Шип у меня в боку, ложка дегтя в меду. Считаешь, ты что-то новенькое? Интересное? Считаешь, ты стоишь моего времени? Я исходил землю вдоль и поперек! – он потрясает книжечкой у Маркуса перед носом, как слишком пылкий проповедник за кафедрой. – И все это – ради едва знакомого мальчишки? Ради души, которой едва исполнилось десять лет?

Томас чувствует движение почвы, чувствует, как сами мысли сотрясаются, словно его мозг – обнаженный мускул, которого существо под городом пытается коснуться. Оно хочет свою колыбельную. Оно хочет, чтобы Дьявол продолжал играть. Ему надо уснуть.

\- Я не остановлюсь! – рычит Маркус. – Я не отстану, пока не верну его душу. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не отстану.

\- Тот, Кто опора и спасение, – яро бормочет Томас, отчаянно сражаясь со сковывающей его силой. – Кто окутывает меня крыльями Своими, Кто хранит меня праведностью Своей, Кто…

\- Твою ж мать, – стонет Дьявол, резко повернувшись к нему, и поднимает руку, готовый щелкнуть пальцами. – Вы, сраные мексикашки, хоть когда-нибудь затыкаетесь…

\- Только попробуй! – выплевывает Маркус.

Томас обрушивается на землю, будто подстреленная птица, больно бьется коленями – кровь сочится через порванные штанины.

Дьявол, тут же отвлекшись, возвращается к Маркусу. Его глаза горят, верхняя губа вздернута, обнажая зубы. Томас гадает, каким его видит Маркус, какую личину носит Дьявол, чтобы мучить его.

\- А ты держи язык за зубами. Он лишь на то и годен, чтобы облизывать ботинки тех, кто лучше тебя.

Щелчок, предназначенный Томасу, достается Маркусу – тот сгибается пополам со сдавленным криком, хватается за горло, белеет от боли. Ударяется о землю коленями, затем лбом и начинает кашлять черным и алым.

\- Курение тебя погубит, – сообщает Дьявол.

Смотрит на Томаса и разводит руки, как бы спрашивая: «Верно? Верно? »

Томас все еще на четвереньках у стены, его ладони изодраны и колени не лучше. Кое-как поднявшись, он добирается до Маркуса, хватает за плечо. Маркус дрожит под его руками. Мучительный надсадный кашель раздирает ему грудь. Покрасневшими глазами он пристально смотрит на Томаса и беззвучно выговаривает что-то окровавленными губами. _Все в порядке._

«Не в порядке, – думает Томас. – Все совсем не в порядке».

Он поднимает голову: рука Дьявола протянута в его сторону.

\- А-а, – предупреждает тот. – Один щелчок – и ты обзаведешься проказой, священник.

\- Я пришел, чтобы убить существо, спящее под городом, – выговаривает Томас голосом хриплым, но сильным. – Я пришел… по велению Господа.

\- Что же Он не показался Самолично? – раздраженно фыркает Дьявол. – Забавно. Если я рядом, Его почему-то никогда нет. Наверное, стесняется.

Томас пытается встать, но ноги разъезжаются, и он валится обратно. Дьявол презрительно наблюдает.

\- Священник Снейкспринга, – глумится он. – Ого. Взгляните на этого пророка. На этого святого. Держу пари, ты даже не веришь, что твой Бог защитит тебя от змей в следующее воскресенье, бедный глупый невежда.

\- Я сказал, – говорит Томас, потому что, если повторить достаточное количество раз, он сам в это поверит. – Я здесь по велению Господа.

\- Вот только не говори, что ты здесь потому, что любишь Бога. Глупая затея, – отмахивается Дьявол. – Ты хочешь убить дитя, которое я породил под землей много лет назад?

Он смотрит через плечо, куда-то вниз.

«Существо под городом, – в отчаянии думает Томас. – Он смотрит на него. Оно там. Прямо там».

\- Никто не в силах его убить, – смеется Дьявол. Тон его почти теплый, почти заботливый. – Лишь несовершенное способно умереть, а в моем дитя нет ни единого изъяна. Оно безупречно.

Томас повышает голос, говорит чуть тверже:

\- Я хочу заключить пари.

\- Мальчик мой, – фыркает Дьявол, – ты начитался грошовых романов.

\- Я настаиваю, – не сдается Томас. – Предлагай любые ставки. Я смогу убить существо, спящее под городом.

Дьявол щурится из-под полуприкрытых век.

\- Иди сюда, – предлагает он, наконец.

Осторожно уложив голову Маркуса на землю, Томас поднимается на дрожащих ногах. Маркус хватает его за руку, пытается удержать, но Томас высвобождается.

Он подходит к Дьяволу, ближе и ближе, пока не оказывается с ним практически нос к носу. И с этого расстояния он видит то, что у Дьявола за спиной – край еще одной расщелины, уходящей в темноту.

Глаза Дьявола блестят, как зубы лжеМаркуса.

\- Если я соглашусь, – произносит он, – что ты отдашь, когда проиграешь?

\- Мою жизнь.

\- И?

\- Мою душу.

Слова легки – в них нет ни веса, ни значения. Томас все еще верит, что Дьявол ничего не получит, что Господь не позволит его душе пропасть. Но Маркус позади стонет от боли и отчаяния, а Дьявол смеется.

\- Ты прямо как тот мальчишка, – говорит он. – Когда он просил меня сделать так, чтобы его папочка вернулся домой. Габ-ри-эль, – напевает он, потирая нагрудный карман, где лежит книжечка. – Боюсь, тебе придется пожертвовать чем-то еще, священник. Твоей души маловато.

– Моя.

\- Маркус, – шипит Томас через плечо. – Нет.

\- Моя тоже, – Маркус кое-как садится. Он едва ворочает языком, в горле свистит так, будто он дышит через соломинку. – Моя душа.

Маркус даже умудряется криво улыбнуться, прежде чем начинает задыхаться в очередном приступе кашля, и Дьявол сверкает улыбкой в ответ.

\- Почему бы и нет, – бормочет он. – Почему бы и нет.

Взглянув на Томаса, Дьявол трижды поворачивает скрипку, и та исчезает.

\- Три ставки с вас, три с меня, – Дьявол поднимает три пальца. – Я открою поверхность земли, чтобы вы могли выползти отсюда живыми. Я оставлю вам страницу из моей книги с именем этого щенка Габриэля. И третье… – он щелкает пальцами и ухмыляется, когда Томас даже ухом не ведет. – Я исцелю рак легких, которым наградил твоего ручного священника. Как тебе такое?

– Договорились.

\- Хорошо, – на лице Дьявола широкая улыбка. – Хорошо.

Они обмениваются рукопожатием.

Земля под ногами Томаса вздрагивает.

Он вдруг особенно остро ощущает движение планеты, ее вращение и путь сквозь космос. Как хрупка нить гравитации, как легко ее можно рассечь. Он чувствует себя букашкой, прицепившейся к изнанке планетных покровов.

Крепче сжав руку Дьявола, Томас тянет его к себе и тихо шепчет:

\- Я знаю, что ты делаешь. Ты пытаешься заставить меня ощутить себя ничтожным.

«Это потому, что он чувствует себя ничтожным», – мысленно добавляет Томас, но молчит.

Дьявол скалит зубы в пародии на улыбку и приглашающим жестом указывает на расщелину, позволяя Томасу самому увидеть, что там.

Томас смотрит вниз.

Сперва он ничего не видит. Просто трещина в земле, очень похожая на ту, в которую он провалился. Эта, правда, гораздо больше, с иззубренными каменными краями. Она уходит вниз, вниз, вниз, в темноту. Носком ботинка Томас сталкивает с края камешек – тот долго летит, пока не скрывается из виду. Тогда Томас опускается на колени и смотрит внимательнее. У черноты далеко внизу какой-то непривычный оттенок.

\- Оно там, – тихо говорит Дьявол.

Томас смотрит в бездну, бездна смотрит на него. А потом вдруг расширяется.

Томас с криком отшатывается. Это зрачок – невообразимо огромный зрачок, который только что сфокусировался на нем. Всего лишь зрачок глаза, но размером с десятерых человек. Дикий страх сдавливает Томасу грудь.

Медленно, очень медленно он подползает обратно к краю. Дрожа, заглядывает вниз. Темнота – зрачок глаза – продолжает смотреть. Да эта штука, должно быть, размером со Снейкспринг. Или даже с Америку.

Томас смотрит на существо. Заставляет себя вскрыть его взглядом, пытается понять его, каким-то образом соединиться с ним. Он испытывает к нему волну сокрушительной жалости.

«Что ты такое? – думает Томас. – Как мне убить тебя?»

Глаза закатываются, и Томас видит сон.

_Тьма._

_В начале была тьма._

_Из тьмы появился Рай. Из тьмы появилась Земля._

_Создатель и Разрушитель. Земля, поднимающаяся из моря, или море, уменьшающееся, обнажающее землю. А из моря, на дарованных Господом ногах, выходит Разрушитель. Старый дракон. Дьявол. Папа._

_Порой тихо, порой шумно. Ничто не имеет значения._

_Дьявол порождает дитя под городом. В начале была тьма._

_Нет дыхания. Нет воздуха, нет света, нет мыслей. Ни крови, ни души. Спи, говорит Дьявол, и проснись в конце времен, когда я позову._

_Дитя, которое будет смущать разумы и вызывать спазмы в животах._

_Чумное создание._

_У Дьявола нет всадников. Всадники будут плоть и кровь, помазанная Господом, ибо Его ценности – в человечестве. Но с Дьяволом не так, он никому не доверяет свои дела._

_А создание будет лежать здесь и спать. Порой оно станет порождать змей, порой – кошмары, а порой поветрием выползать наружу, просачиваться в дома и в легкие детей. Но большую часть времени создание спит. Ждет белого всадника, грохот белых копыт по земле. Он придет под именем Завоеватель. Чума. Загрязнение._

_И в конце времен существо под Снейкспрингом откроет свой рот и поглотит его целиком._

_Так сказал Дьявол._

_Томас слышит, как он скребется на задворках сознания._

_Шепчет._

_Томас устал от темноты. Да будет свет, думает он – и делает. Из тьмы появился Рай. Из тьмы появилась Земля. Ноги находят опору на тверди сознания. Твердое место, где можно стоять. Он разглядывает жалкое создание, умостившееся в мозгу, крохотный узелок змей и теней, и все это, пока Дьявол шепчет._

**_Я ненавижу, что ты здесь._ **

_Томас наклоняется к созданию. Теперь оно кажется таким маленьким, будто сознание Томаса подавляет его. Он поглотил существо, уменьшил. Оно с кролика или совсем мелкую собаку. В его недрах копошатся жуки. Оно все на виду. Оно стало слабым._

**_Я ненавижу, что Он посылает ко мне не ангелов Своих, но вас, животных, будто вы что-то значите для Него. Мне лучше знать._ **

_У Томаса начинает болеть голова – боль резкая, как мигрень. Как это может получаться, если он очутился в собственном разуме… разуме существа… своем… существа… Мигрень внутри мигрени внутри мигрени._

**_Я думаю иначе._ **

_Томас не смеет закрыть глаза. Если закроет, он знает, что случится. Мир взорвется на тысячи фрагментов, тысячи осколков света, и их хрупкая связь исчезнет. Как изображение на старом телевизоре, который отключили от розетки._

**_Я знаю, что ты бесполезен._ **

_Возня становится непереносимой. Томас заставляет себя оставаться сосредоточенным, сфокусироваться. Держать жалкое создание в поле зрения, что бы ни нашептывал Дьявол. Теперь его голос эхом разносится по всему сознанию, блуждающим звуком плохо настроенного радио._

**_Возможно, твой Бог говорил тебе иначе, но я умнее. Ему не одурачить меня любовью. Ему что-то надо, священник._ **

_Томас представляет пальцы Маркуса в своей руке. Это придает ему сил. Он почти наяву чувствует это прикосновение._

**_Мои же помыслы ясны и однозначны. Пока у тебя есть, что отдавать, я буду любить тебя, а когда у тебя ничего не останется, закончится и моя любовь._ **

_Змеиный клубок теперь темнее, четче. Кажется, только сейчас Томас способен как следует разглядеть создание. Оно выглядит как змеи в церкви. Змеи, которых ему надо будет касаться каждое третье воскресенье. Перепутанные, струящиеся тела в старом ящике – как было со времен Гефеста Шоу._

**_Бизнес есть бизнес._ **

_Словно ведомый чужой волей, Томас тянется вперед. Свободную руку будто кто-то крепко сжимает. Томас тянется к змеиному клубку. «Господь благословил меня, братья и сестры, – произносит он. Он не говорил этих слов раньше, но откуда-то их знает. – Я не бегу от смерти, я не позволяю ей восторжествовать над жизнью! Господь избрал меня, и этим вечером он со мной!»_

**_Ты ничего не сделаешь. Ничего не добьешься. Убей мое дитя, и я создам другое, всемеро ужаснее._ **

_«Слава Господу нашему! Слава Ему, чей замысел совершенен и неоспорим!»_

**_Дурак. Думаешь, у тебя есть то, что нужно…_ **

_«Слава Ему, кто избавил Святого Павла…»_

**_...чтобы быть священником Снейкспринга?_ **

_«…От змеиного яда. И слава Ему, кто совершит то же для меня. Да будет так»._

**_Нет._ **

_Томас запускает руку в клубок – глубоко, по локоть – и вытаскивает самую большую и злобную с виду змею._

_Красную, красную, красную. С единственным вращающимся глазом._

**_Нет._ **

_Томас держит ее, сомкнув пальцы. «В моих руках смерть, – говорит он. – Но разве я умираю, братья и сестры? Разве Господь отверг меня?»_

**_Прошу, не убивай мое дитя._ **

_Томас сжимает кулак._

_Существо под городом лопается, как прохудившаяся вена._

Чувства возвращаются постепенно.

Сперва Томас ощущает поверхность, на которой лежит. Не камень, но рыхлая грязь. Дождь падает сверху, как россыпь иголок по всем его царапинам и ссадинам. Голова покоится на чем-то мягком.

Затем он слышит, как Маркус молится – тихо, искренне и невнятно. Томас пытается вслушаться, разобрать слова и, должно быть, производит при этом какой-то шум, потому что молитва обрывается. На щеку ложится знакомая рука.

\- Очнись, – голос Маркуса негромкий, дрожащий.

Ладонь холодная и липкая, но Томас не пытается от нее увернуться.

Он открывает глаза. Моргает, ожидая, пока расплывающийся мир обретет очертания. Глаза болят, и Томас трет их, пытаясь умерить жжение.

\- Ты в порядке? – бормочет он.

Маркус издает нервный смешок.

\- Ага.

Томас садится и только тогда понимает, что лежал головой у Маркуса на колене.

\- Где… – начинает он, и тут перед глазами мутнеет, и Томас, качнувшись, тяжело упирается подбородком Маркусу в плечо, пережидая приступ головокружения.

\- Это правда было? – стонет он, слишком измотанный, чтобы чувствовать неловкость. – По-настоящему? Или мне приснился страшный сон?

Когда Маркус начинает отвечать, Томас чувствует вибрацию в его грудной клетке.

\- Чем бы оно ни было, оно закончилось, – Маркус кладет ладонь Томасу на затылок, позволяя опираться на себя столько, сколько требуется. – Он ушел… ушел…

Томас лениво моргает на стены провала. Они темные, грязные, и не видно ни одного кристалла. Сверху льет дождь, заставляя одежду липнуть к телу. Не похоже ни на пещеру, ни на ужасный подземный лабиринт.

\- Я как после кошмара проснулся, – выговаривает Томас, и Маркус бормочет что-то в знак согласия.

Он сжимает в кулаке рубашку на спине Томаса и дрожит. Явно не от холода.

\- Ты можешь дышать? – Томас прикладывает ладонь к чужой груди, ощущает, как работают легкие.

Грудная клетка вздымается и опускается, вздымается и опускается.

\- Ты можешь стоять? – отзывается Маркус, и Томас, используя его плечо в качестве опоры, поднимается на ноги.

Он стоит и смотрит в распахнувшееся над ними серое небо. Раскидывает руки, позволяя воде струиться по телу, заливать глаза, рот и нос. Он чувствует себя очищенным.

Провал, в котором он очнулся, мельче, чем пещера. Можно было бы взобраться наверх, если бы были веревки. Без них это будет сложнее, но после туннелей Томас чувствует, что справился бы.

\- Смотри, – резко говорит Маркус.

В его голосе нечто новое, нечто, чего Томас не может распознать. Маркус пробирается через грязь к расщелине, где раньше жило существо, спавшее под городом. Она выглядит гораздо меньше – просто отверстие в земле.

Томас тоже подходит посмотреть. Расщелина теперь мелкая, дотянуться до дна нетрудно. Там лежит что-то розоватое, кожаное, сминающееся под градом капель. Маркус хватает его, вытаскивает и стряхивает грязь.

\- Смотри, – повторяет он, и Томас понимает, что Маркус на грани слез.

Он старается разгладить добычу, но у него слишком сильно трясутся руки. Тогда Томас забирает лоскут и расправляет на колене.

\- Он оставил страницу, – Маркус вытирает нос тыльной стороной запястья. – В-выполнил свою часть. Пари…

Томас разглядывает лоскут. Это маленький квадратный кусочек кожи, тонкий, как бумага, и старый, как грех. На нем имя – выжженное, будто раскаленным стержнем.

Маркус сидит, опустив голову, спрятав нос и рот в ладонях, и дрожит.

\- Полтора года, – хрипло шепчет он, пока Томас гладит его между лопаток. – Полтора года я шел за ним.

Томас подает ему лоскут, и Маркус берет его нежно, словно птенца.

\- Давай, – мягко говорит Томас. – Я помолюсь с тобой.

Он прижимается лбом к виску Маркуса и терпеливо ждет, пока тот соберется с мыслями.

\- Отец Небесный, – голос Маркуса срывается на первом слове. – Ты мое укрытие и мое прибежище. Пусть душа этого мальчика, по заступничеству Девы Марии и всех святых, войдет в вечное Царствие Твое.

– Даруй ему вечный покой, – вторит Томас. – Вычеркни его имя из книги Дьявола и избавь от мук, которые он претерпевает.

\- И пусть воссияет над ним Твой вечный свет. Благослови его, Отец, и благослови нас. Убереги нас от зла и даруй нам знание о вечной жизни.

\- Аминь.

\- Аминь.

Они разом опускают глаза на кожаный лоскут в руках Маркуса. Тот переворачивает его снова и снова, выискивая имя.

Имени нет. Оно исчезло, будто никогда и не было написано.

Тогда Томас утыкается лбом Маркусу в висок и начинает хохотать. Он смеется, как чудом выживший ребенок, смеется, как ходячий труп. Маркус подхватывает – сперва тихонько, потом громким счастливым смехом, от которого Томас заходится еще сильнее. Они обнимаются так, будто хотят сломать друг другу ребра. Маркус пытается вырваться, бормоча какую-то чушь насчет того, что Томас мог бы коня задушить, а Томас только крепче сжимает руки и повторяет, что ни за что его не отпустит. И дождь такой холодный, холодный, холодный, но никому нет до него дела.


	10. Chapter 10

Они возвращаются домой.

Маркус обнимает Томаса за плечи, Томас держит Маркуса за пояс. Они бредут по слякоти и хихикают, как два идиота. Гроза и не думает стихать. Томас задирает голову, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь за грязно-серыми тучами, но дождь заливает глаза, и Томас с улыбкой прячет лицо.

\- Это вовек не отстирать, – Маркус показывает на свои штаны, которые все в крови и мокром песке и липнут к ногам.

Томас сгибается в очередном приступе смеха, потому что они чуть не умерли, и потому, что одежде Маркуса никогда не стать чистой.

\- Придется сжечь, – отзывается он. – Всю одежду. Все сжечь.

\- Смотри, – вдруг говорит Маркус куда серьезнее.

На дороге, откуда уезжали Черри и Лестер, глубокие следы шин, которые ведут в сторону города. На парковке у дома тоже следы – от машины Беннетта, и они тоже ведут к городу.

Томас ставит ногу на ступеньку крыльца, та скрипит под его весом, и вдруг весь масштаб случившегося обрушивается на него, подобно буре. Он ярко осознает, что Томас, который сейчас поднимается по этим ступенькам, уже не тот, что в последний раз с них спускался.

Рука Маркуса тяжело лежит на его плечах, пальцы крепко сжимают ткань. Томас продолжает идти.

Дверь приоткрыта, и это хорошо, поскольку Томас, ощупав карманы, понимает, что ключей у него нет. Вздрагивая от холода и оставляя грязные потеки на полу, они вваливаются в кухню. Томас щелкает выключателем – ничего.

\- Черт, – выговаривает он тихо, но очень выразительно. – Электричество.

Маркус в темноте рядом стонет.

\- Надеюсь, вода в душе есть.

\- Вода-то будет, – удрученно отзывается Томас. – Только ледяная.

Аккуратно пробравшись по кухне, он нащупывает раковину, дверцы под ней и извлекает два старых фонаря на батарейках. Проверяет, работают ли они. Слабый искусственный свет освещает комнату, не затронув углы, и Томас, выключив фонари, ставит их на стол.

Маркус бродит рядом – Томас чувствует его, хоть и не видит.

\- В холодильнике вся еда пропадет.

Маркус слабо фыркает в ответ.

\- После того, что Господь сегодня совершил нашими руками, ты думаешь о еде.

\- Это было как-то не по-настоящему, – Томас пытается опереться на край кухонной стойки, но дерево врезается в покрытые синяками руки, и он отодвигается. – Больше похоже на кошмар.

\- Кошмар, после которого мы проснулись.

Куртка Маркуса поскрипывает – очень близко. Томас чувствует тепло кожи. Слышит медленное дыхание.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он

Маркус не отвечает.

\- Я – нет, – признается Томас.

Маркус дотрагивается до его руки, и Томас думает, что кожа на его плечах успела выучить очертания чужих пальцев.

\- Ты был невероятен, – шепчет Маркус, и Томас тянется сжать его запястье. – Прости, что я не смог помочь. Прости, что… я был не нужен.

\- Это ты все сделал, – яростно возражает Томас, крепче стискивая пальцы, и пряжка на браслете Маркуса врезается ему в ладонь. – Все!

Зрение приспосабливается к темноте, теперь он различает лицо Маркуса: морщинки вокруг рта, опущенные глаза. Синие, как новый деним. Теплое влажное дыхание обдает щеку.

_Живой._

Томас сдается. Намертво вцепившись в мокрую куртку, он буквально стекает в объятия Маркуса. Тот подхватывает, прижимает к себе, как бы обволакивая всем телом. Гладит по затылку, пока Томас всхлипывает ему в плечо.

Сопя, Томас утыкается носом в шею Маркуса. Под покровом темноты ему все равно, как он выглядит. Дыхание Маркуса становится быстрым и неровным, и до Томаса доходит, что он тоже плачет.

Бегут секунды. Томас успокаивается первый и, хотя глаза еще жжет, принимается поглаживать Маркуса по спине. Вскоре тот начинает дышать спокойнее, затем отстраняется, обхватывает Томаса за шею и запечатлевает колючий поцелуй на переносице. Еще один – на лбу, и по одному на каждой щеке.

У Томаса так колотится сердце, что в ушах звенит. Даже грохот грозы не в силах заглушить этот звон. Их губы встречаются невесомо, практически случайно, и Томас распахивает глаза, а рот Маркуса становится более настойчивым.

Зажмурившись, Томас отдается поцелую – как будто к нему вернулось нечто давно потерянное. Держать Маркуса, прижиматься к нему грудью – легко, так легко. Сердце бьется лишь немногим быстрее обычного, дыхание делается ровным и теплым.

«Наконец-то, – думает Томас, – недостающая часть меня».

Поцелуй заканчивается, они соприкасаются лбами, сталкиваются носами. Это тоже легко. Положив ладонь Маркусу на шею, Томас нежно целует его в губы, только один раз, потом – в уголок рта, слегка задержавшись, и в щеку. Опустив руку ниже, сжимает исчерченное шрамами плечо, надеясь, что Маркус знает, каким-то образом понимает, как ему дорог.

Маркус смотрит как в первый раз. Чувствуя каждый вдох и выдох, Томас гладит его по подбородку, и на лице Маркуса появляется тень улыбки.

\- Ты ляжешь со мной сегодня? – тихо спрашивает Томас. – Дьявол нас больше не потревожит.

\- Твой обет, – отзывается Маркус – слова, которые явно вертелись на кончике языка.

\- Просто поспать. И ничего больше. Это не грех.

Маркус всхлипывает почти истерически.

\- Я так устал, – сдавленно шепчет он, прикрыв глаза ладонью. – Томас, я так устал.

\- Я знаю, – бормочет Томас, успокаивая. – Знаю, знаю.

Они жмутся друг к другу в кухне, пока рваное дыхание Маркуса не выравнивается. Глянув на собственные руки, он передергивается, словно в отвращении от увиденного.

\- Мне надо в душ.

\- Ледяной.

\- Ага.

Позволив Маркусу отстраниться, Томас смотрит, как тот берет светильник и исчезает в коридоре. В уши вдруг врывается шум дождя, ливень хлещет по стеклам. Через секунду к грохоту стихии присоединяется звук льющейся воды.

Томас медленно идет к ванной.

Фонарь стоит перед зеркалом: так получается больше света. Силуэт Маркуса темнеет за шторкой – он намыливается. Замирает, когда ботинки Томаса скрипят по полу, потом продолжает мыться. Затворив за собой дверь, Томас начинает раздеваться.

Это как снимать слой кожи. Рубашку приходится практически отдирать, джинсы жесткие, почти твердые. Одежда Маркуса грязной кучей лежит между раковиной и унитазом, и Томас бросает ком своей туда же. При мысли о холодной воде кожа идет мурашками, но Томас отдергивает шторку и залезает внутрь.

Первым делом он отшатывается – ледяные брызги буквально обжигают. Потом задергивает шторку и протягивает руку под струю, давая коже привыкнуть.

В свете фонаря лицо Маркуса, наконец, видно как следует. Он стоит, запрокинув голову, подставив лицо воде – веки опущены, рот приоткрыт. Каждая морщина на изможденном лице, каждый шрам – все на виду.

Вода, стекающая с его тела, черная, грязная, и когда Томас шагает навстречу холоду, то с него течет такая же. Он обнимает Маркуса со спины, целует в загривок – мягкие губы на выступающих позвонках.

Маркус отводит руку назад, слегка касаясь его бедра. Разворачивается в его объятиях, осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться, намыливает руки куском овсяного мыла с полочки, поднимает голову и смотрит Томасу в глаза. Тот, сообразив, что от него хотят, тоже берет мыло. Стоя совершенно неподвижно, Томас позволяет чужим ладоням скользить по своей шее – вверх, зарываясь в густые волосы, и вниз. Ладони проходятся по его плечам, сжимая, будто проверяя яблоко на спелость. С очень серьезным лицом Томас напрягает бицепс – Маркус смеется (Господи, вот бы просыпаться каждое утро под этот смех) и намыливает Томасу спину.

Они стоят вплотную, между ними скользко от воды. Томас трогает плечо Маркуса, спину, «тревожные» морщинки у рта, кончиками пальцев чувствуя грубые неровные края шрамов. Снова намылив руки, он опускается на колени, тут же занывшие от встречи с твердым полом. Маркус пытается сделать то же, но Томас останавливает его, и тогда Маркус закрывает глаза и упирается рукой в стену.

Потянувшись, Томас на секунду задерживается ладонями на грудных мышцах, спускается на живот. Вспоминает Маркуса во дворе, вспотевшего под полуденным солнцем. Бледный живот и темный загар на руках. Поблескивающие белые шрамы, как прожилки серебра.

Глядя на его мягкий член, Томас дышит чаще. Он поднимает глаза с немым вопросом и, дождавшись дрожащего кивка, прижимается губами к самому основанию, где только-только начинаются мокрые светлые волосы. Целует с благоговением человека, лобызающего папский перстень. А потом встает и снова обнимает Маркуса за плечи. Тот, вслепую потянувшись за спину, поворачивает вентиль, выключая воду.

Дрожа, они замирают в объятиях друг друга.

Томас выходит из душа первый, роняя капли воды на коврик, и тут же хватает ближайшее полотенце. Маркус, с робкой улыбкой на покрасневшем лице, следует за ним.

Полотенца мягкие, тяжелые. По безмолвной просьбе Томас, как ребенок, поднимает руки и позволяет себя вытереть. Колеблется Маркус только раз – когда доходит до гениталий, и Томас расставляет ноги чуть шире, давая вытереть себя и там. Секунду Маркус держит его член на мягкой ткани, словно пробуя вес в руке, потом отпускает. Затем они меняются ролями, и Томас точно так же задерживает полотенце у Маркуса между ног.

Маркус становится на колени и жестом просит Томаса приподнять ногу. Одна рука придерживает подъем, другая – с полотенцем – скользит по пятке, лодыжке. Томас смотрит сверху, разомкнув губы, сердце бьется где-то в горле.

После того, как Маркус заканчивает с другой ногой, Томас забирает у него полотенце и сам опускается на колени. Ведет полотенцем по ногам – вниз, замечая тонкие, почти невидимые, светлые волоски и розовые пятна ожогов, на которых волосы больше не растут.

Кончики пальцев трогают под коленом – выше, пожалуйста – и Маркус ставит ступню ему в ладонь. Уперев ее пяткой в свое бедро, Томас снова орудует полотенцем, уже порядком промокшим, повторяет то же с другой ногой, и лишь затем встает.

Они смотрят друга на друга – обсохшие, обнаженные, залитые слабым светом. Пальцы Томаса вздрагивают, еще не насытившиеся прикосновениями, и Маркус, наверное, замечает, потому что хватает его за руку и сжимает. Томас берет светильник, готовясь уходить, но Маркус тянет его назад.

\- Подожди, – очень тихо зовет он. – Я еще не чувствую себя чистым.

Томас толкается носом ему в щеку.

\- Тогда будем продолжать столько, сколько потребуется.

По лестнице они поднимаются молча, не считая короткого: «Осторожно, заноз не насажай».

Фонарь наполняет мансарду искусственным светом, и Томас выключает его, погружая комнату в тяжелую умиротворяющую темноту. Различая лишь неясные очертания предметов, он откидывает одеяла на кушетке. Свет молнии выхватывает черный силуэт Маркуса на фоне окна, и снова делается темно.

Томас ложится на спину на матрас, пружины угрожающе потрескивают. Усталость вот-вот поглотит его, веки неподъемные, все болит. Он скорее ощущает, чем видит присутствие Маркуса у кровати.

«Прошу, – молит он мысленно. – Сегодня я не смогу быть один».

Пружины снова скрипят, матрас прогибается под дополнительным весом. Перекатившись на бок, Томас вытягивает руку – предлагая, но не настаивая. Когда голова Маркуса тяжело ложится ему на плечо, под веками вскипают слезы.

Томас берет его за кисть, целует местечки между пальцами.

\- Спи, – увещевает он, будто просит кого-то любимого помолиться.

Маркус устраивается у него под рукой. Проводит ладонью по груди, останавливается над сердцем. Томас чувствует его мягкий член у своего бедра.

Томас не закрывает глаза, пока Маркус не закрывает свои. Зарывшись носом ему в макушку, вдыхает чистый знакомый запах волос. Маркус дышит спокойно, размеренно.

«Я люблю тебя», – беззвучно выговаривает Томас. – Спокойной ночи».

И они засыпают.


	11. Chapter 11

Отец Томас Ортега – самое интересное, что случалось с городком Снейкспринг за долгое-долгое время.

У каждого есть, что о нем сказать. Энди Ким говорит, что Томас всю неделю приходил к нему домой – помолиться с Шелби и помочь Энди, пока тот выздоравливает. Люди спрашивают про его синяки и новые шрамы на руках и груди, и Энди отговаривается несчастными случаями на ферме. А поздно вечером сидит у окна, смотрит на кукурузу и гадает, откуда взялись эти синяки и шрамы на самом деле.

Доктор Беннетт, который знает понемногу обо всем на свете, утверждает, что отец Томас – хороший человек и еще лучший священник. Беннетт покидает город – к удовлетворению Марии Уолтерс и беспокойству всех остальных – но уверяет, что оставляет их в хороших руках. Когда Грейс, споткнувшись на мостовой за магазинчиком с содовой, подворачивает ногу, Энди звонит Беннетту. Тот приезжает, накладывает повязку и даже улыбается девочке, но Энди не понимает, почему доктор отказывается пожать ему руку.

Когда новый священник появился в городе, мнения о нем в приходе Святого Рафаэля были разные, но сейчас он всех очаровал. Людям нравится его энтузиазм за кафедрой – будто каждая проповедь может стать для него последней. У него крепкие рукопожатия и теплые улыбки. Он держится так, словно у него армия ангелов за спиной.

Мнения сходятся на том, что Снейкспринг ему подходит, и он подходит Снейкспрингу.

В третье воскресенье церковь полнится бормотанием и шепотом. Утро жаркое и солнечное, свет льется через витражные окна, нагревая стекла так, что не дотронуться.

Томас, в сутане и колоратке, стоит перед паствой. Зал тих – дыхание, замершее в преддверии выдоха.

\- Господь благословил нас, братья и сестры, – провозглашает Томас.

\- Аминь, – откликается приход.

Один голос, из самых задних рядов, громче прочих, и Томас улыбается.

\- Мы не бежим от Дьявола, мы не позволяем ему восторжествовать над нашими жизнями! Господь избрал нас, и этим утром Он с нами!

Слова отличаются, хотя и не сильно. Слышны пара-тройка приглушенных голосов: «Старый священник не так говорил», но их быстро заглушает очередное громкое «Аминь! Аминь!».

\- Слава Господу нашему! – восклицает Томас и поднимается к кафедре, где ждет его Ящик. Старое дерево и грязное стекло, за которым раздается шипение. – Слава Ему, чей замысел совершенен и неоспорим. Слава Ему, кто избавил Святого Павла от змеиного яда. И слава Ему, кто совершит то же для меня!

\- Аллилуйя, аминь!

\- Да будет так, – и Томас запускает руку в Ящик.

Он берет первую же попавшуюся змею – техасского гремучника, толстого, сероватого, почти колючего на ощупь – и вытаскивает на свет. Змея обвивает его ладонь, скользит между пальцев. Держать ее, тяжелую, неудобно, кажется, будто она вот-вот упадет.

Змея поднимает голову, словно греясь на солнце.

\- В моих руках смерть. – Томас знает, что должен бояться, однако страха нет. – Но разве я умираю, братья и сестры?

\- Нет!

\- Разве Господь отверг меня?

\- Нет!

Томас окидывает взглядом сидящих перед ним людей. Кто-то смотрит на него, но, в основном, взгляды обращены на змею, на ее подрагивающий язык и дергающийся хвост.

Вот Энди, он сидит на третьем ряду, его шея и плечо украшены побледневшими уже синяками. Грейс посапывает, прижавшись к его боку, пускает слюну. Энди обнимает ее и чмокает в макушку. Остальные его дети тоже здесь – они заскучали во время речи, но встрепенулись, когда появилась змея. Только Шелби с открытой Библией на коленях смотрит на Томаса.

Недалеко от Энди миссис Грэм, чопорная, в своем лучшем наряде. С ней Харпер, бледная и болезненная, которая все оглядывается и украдкой машет шерифу Морроу, расположившемуся прямо позади. Тот улыбается и картинно закатывает глаза, когда миссис Грэм шикает на дочь, призывая девочку не вертеться. Харпер хихикает, прикрыв рот ладошкой.

\- Наш город благословлен Господом, – голос Томаса эхом разносится под сводами. – Здесь, на этом месте, Он заключил с нами соглашение, дабы мы могли держать невообразимые опасности в руках наших, но не бояться, потому что Господь с нами.

\- Аминь, – в последний раз откликаются прихожане.

Маркус устроился на самом заднем ряду, закинув ноги на пустующую скамью. Заметив, что Томас смотрит, он приподнимает руку в ленивом полусалюте.

Томас невольно улыбается, но тут же возвращает на лицо более приличествующее случаю торжественное выражение. Опустив змею в Ящик, он осторожно закрывает крышку.

\- У Дьявола нет власти над этим городом, – говорит он, выходя из-за кафедры и становясь перед прихожанами. – И не будет, пока помыслы наши чисты и вера в Отца нашего крепка. Пожалуйста, встаньте.

Церковь наполняется шарканьем, шуршанием и скрипом. Томас опускает голову, сцепляет перед собой руки.

\- Отче наш, сущий на небесах… – нараспев начинает он, и люди подхватывают.

Большую часть дня Томас не видится с Маркусом. Он, как это заведено, принимает исповеди: благословляет, прощает, отпускает грехи. Держит за руки, вытирает слезы и выпивает слишком много водянистого кофе. К послеполуденному времени он успевает десяток раз посмотреть на часы и потом, наконец, спрашивает Тару, сможет ли та закрыть церковь сама.

Тара, поднимаясь из-за стола, понимающе кивает.

\- О, уже сегодня?

\- Да, – Томас пробегает пальцами по волосам. – Я обещал, что помогу ему собраться.

\- Боже, это так неожиданно. – Тара задумчиво теребит один из браслетов. – Он… что-нибудь объяснял? Насчет того, почему уезжает? Из нашего города… – она наклоняется ближе и понижает голос, хотя в церкви, кроме них двоих, никого нет. – Ну… из нашего города вроде как никто никогда не уезжает.

«Я отправляюсь за Дьяволом», – сказал доктор Беннетт, избитый, окровавленный и такой счастливый, каким Томас его никогда не видел.

Они сидели в гостиной Беннетта. Доктор – в своем кресле, Маркус и Томас – на слишком мягких диванных подушках, в которых медленно утопали. Маркус объяснял Беннетту, что тот свихнулся, а Беннетт возражал, что он в полном порядке. Томас же прихлебывал сладкий чай и молчал.

\- Не знаю, – врет Томас, сдергивая куртку с вешалки. – Может, он просто почувствовал, что пора сниматься с места.

\- Попрощайтесь с ним за меня, – просит Тара, и Томас соглашается.

Он идет к дому Беннетта, спрятав руки в карманы, с каждым шагом взбивая облака пыли. Здание выглядит чуть иначе: все такое же темное и статное, но какое-то осиротевшее. Грустно видеть столь хороший дом опустевшим.

Машина Беннетта припаркована у крыльца, ее двери и багажник открыты. Маркус осторожно вышагивает по газону – с двумя тяжелыми на вид чемоданами, которые грозятся его перевесить. Беннетт смотрит с крыльца, вид у него по-кошачьи довольный.

\- Вот и вы, отче, – добродушно приветствует он, когда Томас протягивает руку. – Я боялся, что вы не успеете со мной проститься.

\- А я боялся, что мне придется таскать все это одному, – выдыхает Маркус, опершись на машину.

Беннетт цыкает на него, и Маркус, насупившись, отодвигается.

Оставив их общаться, Томас заходит в комнаты за последними сумками. Беннетт, как выясняется, не из тех, кто путешествует налегке.

\- Я бы сам их вынес, – сетует доктор, наблюдая, как Томас волочит багаж к машине, – но, боюсь, это невозможно. Нога, сами видите.

\- Ага, ага, – ухмыляется Маркус. – Но бегать по всей стране за Дьяволом нога тебе, конечно же, не помешает.

Томас закидывает чемоданы на заднее сиденье. Их три: сплошь полированная черная кожа и тяжелые серебряные замки. Томас гадает, что в них такого нужного, что Беннетт намерен тащить эдакую тяжесть через всю Америку. Глядя на чемоданы, выстроенные в аккуратный ряд, он понимает, сколь многого не знает о докторе Беннетте и уже никогда не узнает.

Маркус позади спрашивает: «Уверен, что не хочешь взять мой мотоцикл? Я в ближайшее время никуда не собираюсь» – и в груди Томаса тихонько екает от счастья.

Положив руки на поясницу, он выгибает спину. В последнее время он чувствует себя стариком: кости болят, изодранная кожа возмущается каждому движению. Но раны недельной давности уже заживают, а Маркус уверяет, что не успеет Томас оглянуться, как будет в полном здравии.

«Меня этому научила одна старуха в Луизиане». Маркус прикладывал припарки к глубоким порезам у Томаса на икрах. Томас ерзал от боли, Маркус крепче сжимал его за щиколотку и успокаивающе похлопывал по колену. «Если не будешь сидеть тихо, я не смогу тебя вылечить».

Хитро глянув на Беннетта, Томас проглатывает улыбку. Доктор бы взбесился, если бы узнал, что Маркус лечил раны Томаса какими-то болотными травками. А сейчас Беннетт, по обыкновению спокойный и собранный, разговаривает с Маркусом на крыльце и только время от времени поглядывает на дом, будто бы запечатлевая его в памяти. Томас подходит к ним.

\- Похоже, вам придется искать нового доктора.

Мотоцикл Беннетт решительно отверг, аргументируя больной ногой и тяжелым багажом. Он опирается на трость, но его большой палец нервно постукивает по дереву.

\- Я буду скучать по этому месту. – Беннетт снова смотрит на дом. – Хотя Мария Уолтерс наверняка будет в восторге.

\- Друг, ты уверен, что действительно этого хочешь? – спрашивает Маркус.

Беннетт решительно кивает.

\- Я буду скучать по этому месту, – повторяет он, – но я здесь засиделся. Я все убеждал себя, будто ничто в мире не способно меня заинтересовать.

Он бросает на Томаса суровый взгляд, и Томас уверенно глядит в ответ, а через секунду оба улыбаются и отводят глаза.

\- Но потом я встретил Дьявола, – продолжает Беннетт. – И… что ж…

\- Влюбился с первого взгляда? – невинно предполагает Маркус, и все трое основательно над этим смеются.

Томас ни разу не слышал смех Беннетта – он тихий, какой-то запыленный, как вещь, которой давно не пользовались. Птичья песня, зазвеневшая лишь тогда, когда постоянно притворенное окно оказалось открыто.

\- Кто-то должен держать его в узде, – серьезно объясняет Беннетт. – Честно говоря, я в жизни так не развлекался, как когда отлупил его до полусмерти.

Он пожимает руку Томасу, затем – Маркусу. Потом открывает дверцу, и Томаса охватывает безумное желание схватить доктора за руку и умолять не уезжать.

\- Будь осторожен, – желает Маркус, делает шаг вперед и ставит ногу на отполированный бампер, оставляя грязный след. – Это тебе на удачу.

\- Очаровательно, – цедит Беннетт и собирается уже скользнуть за руль, но Маркус ловит его за локоть.

\- Иди сюда. Сделаем все как положено.

Беннетт вылезает, они втроем становятся в кружок, склоняют головы и говорят молитвы – по очереди. Маркус и Томас молятся за Беннетта, а Беннетт – за Снейкспринг. После этого они хлопают доктора по плечам (Маркус старается как можно сильнее помять отглаженный костюм) и смотрят, как Беннетт садится в машину. Ревет мотор, автомобиль уезжает вниз по улице. Прочь из города. Прочь из Снейкспринга.

Маркус, низко надвинув шляпу на лоб, провожает машину прищуренным от солнца взглядом. Томас приваливается к нему плечом, будто бы говоря: «Ну вот, ты да я, против всего мира».

\- Ты хочешь с ним.

Маркус не отвечает.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, – говорит Томас. – Но и останавливать тебя не стану. Я знаю, ты создан для странствий.

Пыль от колес начинает рассеиваться. Низкое солнце заливает красновато-коричневые и пыльно-серые дома теплым оранжевым светом. Томас вспоминает кристаллы в несуществующих больше туннелях под городом. Как он плакал, когда нашел один такой после долгих часов блуждания во тьме.

Маркус качает головой.

\- Нет, – тихо возражает он. – Возможно, я и создан для странствий, но не для них одних.

«Что Бог сочетал, того человек да не разлучит», – думает Томас, но помалкивает.

Вместо этого он целует Маркуса – быстро, чтобы не заметили соседи. Рот Маркуса он знает лучше, чем свой собственный.

\- Тогда пойдем, – Томас берет Маркуса под локоть, а потом, повинуясь порыву, снимает с него шляпу и нахлобучивает на себя, залихватски надвинув ее на глаз. – Пойдем домой, напарник.

Маркус смеется до боли в боках, но шляпу не отбирает.

Они вместе шагают навстречу заходящему солнцу и не останавливаются до самого дома.


End file.
